Pieces out of Line
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: A new piece could change so many things, but the same applies for pieces who could be aligned altered better as well. The RWBY world with small and major changes that would change their world as we know it. An AU Crossover fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Pieces out of Line_

_Original Concept: RWBY/Fate/Stay Night_

..

_Created by: Rooster Teeth Productions/Type-Moon_

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

**Author's Notes: So here we go, another story. Seriously? I blame my beta, _bowpurity _for it ending up like this.**

**You can thank him or hate him for the development of this idea after I wrote the oneshot for RWBY.**

**I'm still weighing my options on whether I would continue this one, and if I don't, it's at a pretty decent ending point as it is, I think so at least.**

**Thank you, _bowpurity_ for the beta. And here is his beta-comments for this chapter:**

_Beta note: Beta-ing this…. It's so long… It goes on forever. I wanna get off Mr Bones wild ride._

**Lastly, do enjoy the story.**

* * *

Have you heard of the saying that it's possible for the flapping of a butterfly's wings to cause a typhoon at the other side of the world? Small changes, interactions and minor amendments to one's words, actions would really change how one forms relationships, bonds and everything else.  
But life itself isn't perfect, life never would be. But it could be, oh, it really could be if things had happened... a little differently.  
A story where the pieces were aligned better, friendships would be forged firmer... and maybe things would end up being a lot better than how it had happened if everyone was... slightly different.

* * *

'I said, hands in the air!'  
The thug with the red glasses ordered the small and young girl, Ruby Rose after she plucked off her headphones. Silver eyes looked back curiously at him with her mouth slightly open.  
'Are you robbing me?'  
She asked softly, looking very calm despite being in the middle of a hold up. The dark red haired girl simply gave a small smile when the thug nodded his head, ordering her to raise her hands again.  
The last thing he saw was a flash of red before he was kicked out of the Dust shop unceremoniously by an unmatched force of great speed and skill. He didn't even see what had hit him, nor was in the shape to say anything as he laid quietly and unconscious outside of the shop.  
The sight and commotion of seeing one of his men being subdued and kicked out of the Dust Shop was enough to make the perpetrator of the crime, Roman Torchwick scowl in displeasure. He hadn't seen who had done it, but it must be someone in the store.  
'Get whoev-'  
He was about to order his men when an all too fast blur of red and black slammed into him. A sheathed weapon slammed into his gut and sent him flying several feet to land at the floor of the shop. He was still dizzy and as such wasn't able to confirm the sight of having his men being tossed around like ragdolls in front of him.  
Whoever was doing this had a small measure of skill and Roman quickly scrambled to his feet in time to see all his men being subdued by a small child.  
'Well you certainly are good for your size, Red.'  
Roman wheezed while clutching his stomach. She had hit him good earlier but now that she had stopped, he was able to commit the girl's look into his memory.  
'You were certainly efficient, and you took care not to hurt my men more than you needed to. Cautious, aren't you?'  
The child narrowed her eyes while revealing her weapon, Roman found himself quite impressed that a young one like her could use that in such a skillful way.  
The weapon that the child had just revealed was a large red and black scythe that she wielded and used easily as she swung it in to the her side.

'Please surrender. I do not wish to hurt anyone here more than I have to.'  
She answered cheerfully while giving him a big smile.

The girl was still soft, she probably had the illusion that he would surrender and would be arrested, the stolen goods would be returned and all of them would have a happy ending but him. Time to shatter that naïve dream of hers.  
'It has been fun. I'm afraid I must be off... why not have this with my compliments.'  
Roman whipped out his cane that was modified to be a firearm and fired it point blank at the shopkeeper, ignoring Red who was standing protectively over him. Sadly for him, the Dust that he had collected so far had been knocked away from him but he could always steal more at a later date.  
Now it was high time for him to get out of here!  
Roman fired and as he expected, Red moved to block the attack aimed at the shopkeeper while he made his escape.  
Jumping through the broken window, Roman made his escape but couldn't resist the urge to delay or potentially kill the girl that had tried to stop him. When he was some distance away, he grinned and thought of a way to make her pay.  
No one got the better of Roman Torchwick without him having a say in this!  
'And another on the house, Red!'  
He activated one of his spare gems before throwing it into the shop and was aiming for another shot at Red when the gem was tossed BACK out of the shop before he realized what had happened.  
That sneaky brat had the cheek to try and outdo him?!  
'Alright, party's over!'  
Roman growled as Red jumped out after him only to face his wrath as he fired his firearm at her repeatedly. The craters that were caused by his attacks made him grin in satisfaction, even more so when he saw that he finally clipped Red with one of his attacks, sending her flying before he continued his escape.

* * *

'Persistent aren't you?'  
Roman scowled at Red who had managed to caught up with him after he had boarded the aircraft that was his escape plan. She looked quite singed and there was a nasty burn on her side that would limit her mobility for quite a while.  
'You're not getting away... surrender...'  
Red huffed out weakly and Roman just grinned at the sign of weakness from his foe. He'll feel bad for killing her, but this was strictly business and she was in his way.  
'How about, no? Farewell my young foe!'  
Roman grinned as he repeated what he did before, tossing a small red gem but instead of letting it get into range of Red, he fired his flare at the gem to detonate it into deadly shrapnel in front of her instead. The big whump and the large cloud of fire and smoke was enough to get him to chuckle in satisfaction at successfully killing the brat.  
There, got that thorn on his side. It'll teach the rest a lesson to the rest to stand in his way.  
At least, that was what he imagined but his eyes widened when he saw that someone else was protecting Red. It was a glasses wearing blonde woman and from the way that she was unscathed with a magical circle guarding her from harm, he knew that she was on a different league.  
His intuition was right when she stared at him coldly before raising her riding crop at him coldly. Her facial expression did not even change as she pushed her glasses up and sent a spell coming their way. Numerous rays of purple light flew from around her before slamming into his escape craft, destabilizing it and almost crashing it if not for his competent pilot.  
This might be trouble...  
'We got a Huntress!'  
Roman growled a warning as he stumbled into the cockpit to take control, he'll have to leave this to his... business partner. She'll be able to deal with it!

* * *

'They got away... are you alright?'  
The girl in red, Ruby Rose, stared at the Huntress that had saved her wordlessly before nodding her head shyly and eagerly.  
'T-Thank you... I'm alright...'  
She started before beaming at her with a radiant smile.  
'Y-You're a Huntress...'  
She asked, a mixture of awe and shock that caused the blonde lady to narrow her eyes slightly. Was the child going to attack her? Her actions had been exemplary so far, trying her best to limit injuries to both sides and tried her best to limit damage to public objects or to risked the lives of others. She had even shielded the shop owner with her body at the cost of some injuries. Her rescue strategy was well thought out considering how sudden it had been. Despite injuries that she had sustained, had continued to pursue the villain without a thought of her own well being. She was brave, only a little naïve but considering her age, that wasn't something that was unusual.  
The only thing that could count against her was how she was almost killed in that last counter attack by Roman Torchwick. Without her, she might have died then and there.  
Or... maybe not...  
'Can I please have your autograph?'  
Therefore the Huntress, Glynda Goodwitch was caught off guard when she asked for her autograph in such a starstruck way.

* * *

'Ruby Rose...'  
Gylnda looked thoughtfully at the young child that was currently receiving medical attention before turning to the headmaster, Professor Ozpin who had wanted to meet with the young child.  
The headmaster of Beacon Academy was a middle aged, silver haired man that wore small sunglasses at poised at the tip of his nose. After hearing her account and summary of how the young child had performed, had immediately sought a meeting with her.  
Gylnda knew what was going to happen before he even asked his request. Beacon needed the manpower, they all did... but to expose a child like this to the horrors of the Grimm...  
'Do you think the child is ready?'  
'She... is exceptionally skilled and although still childish as her age suggests, would be a great huntress with her eye and ability to focus on the details and objective of the current situation. She did not recklessly endanger the lives of others during the robbery attempt and was quick and decisive with her actions. I would have thought she would wish to showboat a little, but that did not seem to be the case.'  
'That is great praise coming from you, Ms Goodwitch.'  
'I am merely stating the facts, Professor. Should I call for the interview to be conducted now?'  
She asked politely and nodded when the headmaster agreed.  
'Ruby Rose... she'll be an exceptional addition to Beacon...'

* * *

'Do you know who I am, Miss Ruby Rose?'  
Ruby gave a small nervous smile at the man that was sitting in front of her, he was the headmaster of Beacon! Of course she knew who he was, it would be her dream to attend the school there and so of course she would know who he was!  
'Yes Sir, you are Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy Sir.'  
Ruby smiled hesitatingly and then gulped when the headmaster served a plate of hot cookies in front of her while he placed a mug of coffee beside it.  
'Help yourself Miss Rose, I just wish to have a small chat with you... Specifically... about how a child your age possessed such skills with your weapon.'  
Professor Ozpin gave an encouraging smile as Ruby did indeed take up his offer and gingerly nibbled, and then stuffed the cookie into her mouth and chewing happily.  
'Thank you very much Sir.'  
She swallowed before replying and then settled down to wait for him to continue, occasionally giving small hesitant but hungry looks at the plate of cookies. However she did not reach for more than one.  
Glynda noticed that and applauded her silently for having the self control one wouldn't necessarily have even when older. Still, children would be children and when offered to take another, she did so without hesitation.  
'Now I only know of one other person who has that amount of skill with a similar weapon. Could I know where you learned to do that?'  
'… Of course, Sir. I learnt to do so at Signal Academy.'  
'And...?'  
Ruby simply smiled even as Professor Ozpin prodded her on and after a few moments of silence, he decided to move the topic along. The girl was secretive, he'd thought that she'll be happy to tell everyone who and how she got her skill. He certainly didn't expect that from the child sitting in front of him.  
'You, have silver eyes... and I only know of one other person who could wield a scythe as skilfully, or even more than yours. But he's an old crow... would you two know each other?'  
Professor Ozpin offered a lifeline to the redhead and he was satisfied when Ruby Rose replied that he was probably his uncle Qrow.  
'He taught me everything I knew, without him, I would still be struggling. I... owe everything I know to him.'  
She was modest, that was also a good trait, but she seemed perfect, and that was what worries him just a little.  
'Miss Rose, you would have to pardon me a little... but you seem different from those of your own age.'  
Professor Ozpin narrowed his eyes and that caused Ruby to start sweating a little at the scrutiny.  
'… I... I think I am the same as every other girl of my age.'  
'A girl your age wouldn't be able to fight in that fashion, nor handle a dangerous situation like that so well.'  
Professor Ozpin rebutted and he got the answer he was looking for when Ruby gave a sigh and remarked.  
'… This is nothing compared to the trouble that Yang gets into at times... I did get injured but that's because I got careless... Some of Yang's rampages, or her Ex's rampages... Oh, I'm sorry... Yang is my older sister, she is enrolling in Beacon Academy this coming semester. It is my dream to be a Huntress, similar to the Huntress I met earlier... she was amazing.'  
He noticed the tone of longing in her voice and he gave her a small smile involuntarily, so she was exposed to more danger than he thought. That might explain how detached she was to some extent.  
Eventually though Professor Ozpin sighed and asked her whether she wished to enter Beacon Academy, a very prestigious school where they would train her to be a Huntress.  
'I would sir, more than anything.'  
Professor Ozpin smiled and nodded his head. Yes, this would work out just fine.

* * *

Or perhaps with a change to the roster, just a little. Someone... who could change the dynamics a little more than he should.  
But hey, that's how the life works, right? To meddle with the mould, to break all barriers, to change the world to make it a better place.  
And sometimes, just sometimes, just a simple coincidence or mistake would bring about the presence of a person along with his ideal of perfection. Except, life can't be perfect… We can all only strive to reach it. 

* * *

'I'm so proud of you, Ruby!'  
Ruby's older sister, a blonde with messy long hair and violet eyes hugged the smaller girl with all her strength the moment the airship started moving towards their destination.  
Yang Xiao Long had been very sceptical on whether Ruby was saying the truth and now that they were on their way to Beacon, she was convinced that Ruby had indeed been accepted into Beacon.  
'Two years head of your class! Now that's my little sister! It kinda makes me feel a little old though.'  
Yang gave her sister a big grin as she released Ruby after her little sister tapped her on her shoulder for her to let go.  
'Honestly Yang, you're still way stronger than me... even if I have two years to catch up I can't meet up.'  
'Nonsense my baby sister! You'll be just FINE! You're great with your scythe and I'm not saying that because I'm your older sister! You'll be just fine!'  
Yang grinned happily while declaring that this was the best day ever. That was Yang for you, energetic and cheerful to a fault. It was almost tiring but Ruby had been with her sister for years now. Sometimes, she wondered who was the older sister as someone had to take responsibility. Eventually it had fallen to her, but that didn't mean that she was always this cool and collected.  
'It's... really not... I just got lucky... Anyone could do it. I'm sure that you'll be able to catch that rotten bastard who got away.'  
'Uh uh uh, language little sister! And it's totally not! You were amazing! Everyone in Beacon is going to talk about you! You're going to be famous~'  
Yang started singing while Ruby just started shivering a lot more.  
'Hey, little sis? What's wrong? Aren't you excited! You're going to BEACON! With me! What else could be better!'  
'I... I don't want so much attention, I... I don't deserve it. I don't want others to view me as special, or different... I just want to be... normal.'  
'Well too bad, you've got to suck it up little sister.'  
Yang smiled firmly and good naturedly at her baby sister before pulling her into another hug, a more gentle one this time.  
'Besides, you got me. I've got to look after my sister after all. That's what elder sisters are for.'  
Yang grinned when Ruby elbowed her in her stomach.  
'I'll hold you to that, Yang...'  
But Ruby did seem a calmer now and Yang grinned.  
'See, all fixed~'  
'Oh shut it, Yang.'  
'Language my little sister, LANGUAGE!'  
'You're one to talk... ugh...'  
The sibling's were too occupied with their own byplay that they were only able to catch end of Glynda's speech to the new students of Beacon. Still, it was something that all of them would have heard before, nothing special about it at all.

The two girls ignored the way some of the other students, especially the boys, were staring at Yang, whose attire and figure was the very epitome of female beauty. Some were even leaning to get a better view that the airship was giving them.  
'So, nervous?'  
'A little... … but the view is amazing, you can see Signal from here. Home isn't that far, away.'  
Ruby smiled happily, the biggest smile Yang had seen in a while and she wrapped a hand around her shoulders to offer her sister more confidence in herself.  
'Don't get home sick on me, Ruby. Beacon's our new home now.'

* * *

The pieces are modified, not perfected. Nothing can be perfected.  
But where, amendments could be made. Mistakes could be rectified, and their journey would be all the more worth following. 

* * *

'I-I'm so sorry, please, let me help!'  
Ruby apologized profusely when she had accidentally tripped and knocked over the luggage of another student. From the angry looks that the white haired girl was giving her, she was really mad at her.  
'Sorry? Do you have any idea the damage that you could have caused?'  
Gesturing angrily, the girl in white was about to go off on another tirade before Ruby stopped her by hastily getting up and bowing to her.  
'I do apologize, I was unaware that you were behind me and I tripped. Please, do forgive me and allow me to help you.'  
By bowing her head deeply and showing her apology in such a manner, Ruby successfully defused the situation better than just arguing or getting in her way. That was something she had learnt over the years, if in the wrong, admit it, and don't do anything unless you know what you were doing. Assumptions just made an ass of yourself as assume simply means: 'Ass' Out of 'u' and 'me'.  
It was something that Yang never quite picked up on though.  
'Hmph... …'  
The white haired girl didn't seem too happy but nonetheless curbed her own temper at seeing another person apologizing in this manner. It would be improper for her not to accept her apology if she was willing to go to such an extent.  
'Ugh, fine. I accept your apology, but do not do this again. I would be expecting more than just an apology the next time. - And what are you doing?'  
With the grace of a condescending queen, the white haired girl shrieked again while Ruby straightened her back.  
To her side, an orange red haired boy knelt, inspecting the contents of the luggage closely. He was smartly dressed, with dark blue pants and a sharp collared shirt. A tuxedo was placed over his shoulder, held loosely in a hand as he reached out for her luggage with the other.  
'I am hoping to help with the luggage, Miss.'  
'I can see that! Do you know how dangerous and expensive this Dust is? It's not your run of the mill stuff you get from the shops!'  
The girl in white shrieked at a boy who had orange hair as he picked the luggage bags up carefully.  
'I do understand that, Miss. However the casings have not been sealed properly, please allow me to help. As it is now, the Dust would be spilled when you move the cases.'  
'WHAT? What- How?! It must be your fault!'  
The girl turned to point at Ruby again and her jaw opened wide in shock before she shook her head desperately. Thankfully for Ruby, the same boy said that wasn't the case.  
'It couldn't be, I suspect that when the cases were packed they did not secure the cases properly. Please allow me for to help you Miss.'  
He gave them a disarming smile before gingerly fiddling with the girl's suitcase. She seemed upset at first but when he pointed out the residue of where the Dust was leaking out, she accepted the boy's help while scowling and mumbling a little to herself. Ruby was close enough to listen to her mumbling and she prepared herself to be interrogated, only she interrupted her by introducing herself first and apologizing.  
'My name is Ruby Rose, I am really sorry for what I did.'  
'… Hmph... are you expecting an introduction from me?'  
The white haired girl raise an eyebrow before she gave a small smirk before continuing.  
'Very well, from the way you are dressed you must come from some rundown village, you must not know who I am.'  
'No, I do not...'  
Ruby was getting a little ticked off about this girl who seemed so full of herself but she fought her rebellious tongue to keep the peace. God knows what would happen if she set her off again. She didn't even know what was the big deal about her crashing into the luggage earlier.  
'Well then, I am -'  
'Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, which is the largest producers of energy propellent in the world.'  
The girl who interrupted them again was dressed totally in black, and that was enough to make Ruby feel a little awkward. What was with all of their dress codes? She was red, Yang was yellow, this Weiss girl was white and this one was black. Gods, this was sooo awkward!  
'Finally, some recognition and respect that I deserve.'  
'The same company is also known for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business practises.'  
The girl in black deadpanned with an even look on her face, it was enough to make Ruby want to applaud and give her a high five for getting one over Weiss, was it?  
'W-Why, you... You have the nerve- ugh...'  
Weiss was so frustrated that she couldn't speak for a moment till she whirled back to glare at Ruby.  
'It's your fault!'  
How was this her fault! But Ruby kept quiet and just shook her head to say that it really wasn't.  
'Ugh... What is your name.'  
'Huh?'  
'What is your, name?'  
The girl dressed in white repeated her statement and Ruby had no choice but to reply as she looked like she was about to attack her. She did tell her that earlier!  
'Ruby Rose... It is a pleasure to meet you?'  
'Well then Ruby Ros - '  
'You are the one who stopped the robbery involving Roman Torchwick, aren't you?'  
The girl in black interrupted again, only this time she sounded impressed as she studied Ruby.  
'You are also the youngest girl to join Beacon Academy in the last ten years.'  
'W-Wha- you? You-...'  
Weiss seemed thunderstruck while Ruby just shook her head and said that it was just a fluke, repeating her stance that she got lucky.  
'Blake.'  
'Huh?'  
'Blake Belladona, that is my name.'  
The girl in black, Blake smiled while Ruby just nodded back in acknowledgement.  
'And I'm Ruby Riose, it's... nice to meet you.'  
The red haired girl smiled, maybe it wasn't going to be so bad making new friends after all!  
'STOP IGNORING ME!'  
Weiss was about to start another temper tantrum when the boy who was helping Weiss the whole time stood up and said that all the cases were secured tightly now.  
'I hope that I didn't take too long with it, Miss Schnee.'  
Weiss was caught off guard by the smile he gave them, it was... peaceful. Ruby could feel that and she found herself staring at the orange-haired boy before smiling at him as well.  
'I repeated myself plenty of times before, but I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose, and you are?'  
'Emiya, Emiya Shirou but you can call me Shirou.'

* * *

A story of stronger friendship, less conflict, more harmony and less secrets between comrades. 

* * *

'You know how to manage Dust, it is not something that a warrior like yourself would pay attention to.'  
Weiss bit her lip as she tried hard not to insult the man who was walking with them to the grand hall. Normally she'll dismiss him like the common knave he was, but he had helped her with her Dust and that deserved her acknowledgement. It was the least that the heiress of the Schnee family could do.  
'I just like to help people and I worked in a Dust shop before. I like cleaning, so securing the Dust well is very important.'  
Somehow or another she had gotten roped into walking along with that insufferable red and black head girls who was listening to the conversation as though they were part of it!  
'Hmph, well I suppose that I do owe you... some thanks.'  
Weiss forced herself to say so while the other two girls looked at each other. They were judging her, she knew it! But in front of this guy she couldn't say anything less. It was the truth after all.  
'Oh, don't mention it. It's fine, I know that it'll cause some trouble for you and I'm glad that I prevented that.'  
Weiss just stared at him as though he had said something stupid. Which he had, did he just, reject her offer to reward him? This... he just, no, that's impossible.  
'That's quite hilarious, Shirou. You are really a knight, aren't you?'  
Ruby managed to say while giggling and even Blake seemed amused as she studied the boy for a moment or two before nodding her head in satisfaction.  
'I've never heard anyone call me that before, Miss Rose... but we are training to be Hunters... it's hardly appropriate.'  
Shirou replied casually before Weiss snapped again, pointing a finger at him angrily.  
'W-What do you mean you don't want it?! I, WEISS SCHNEE is TELLING you to ACCEPT MY THANKS!'  
Weiss shrieked and it was enough to cause everyone to stare at her, only she was too distracted to care. Ruby and Blake winced and was taking small steps back but Shirou just seemed even more surprised.  
'Thank you, Miss Schnee, but again I have to decline, it's really nothing worthy to accept your thanks for. I do appreciate the gesture and I am very honored, but again, I apologise, please, it is nothing to be thanked for.'  
He seemed to realize that the entire square's attention was on him and he smiled again while offering a hand to Weiss.  
'However if Miss Schnee insist on offering me your thanks, perhaps you could grace me with your presence for the orientation?'  
Shirou replied with another of his smiles, and that caused Weiss to turn red as he had bowed back in a knightly fashion. H-How dare he?! Even after helping her, then rebuffing her, he still managed to save her face from further embarrassment with his apology.  
It made the blood run up to her cheeks and she looked and felt very exposed till she composed herself and sniffed unhappily back at Shirou.  
'The Schnee family would not forget your act of kindness towards us. Very well, I shall accept your invitation.'  
Weiss managed to make her voice be natural and composed while in reality she was panicking. What was she doing?! But it was just a way to save face! It would be bad for her not to at least show that much courtesy to him for all that he has done so far. He had covered for her and helped her, and even helped her out of this embarrassing scenario.

The conversation left Ruby trying hard not to burst out in laughter while Blake simply looked unsure of herself for a long time. This was better than a soap opera and Ruby forced herself to watch when Weiss accepted Shirou's hand as they walked towards the grand hall that the orientation was going to be held.  
'Should we follow the two of them?'  
Ruby asked cautiously while looking at Blake, the raven haired girl seemed to have a stone to pick with Weiss, but then again she hadn't been too antagonistic in the first place anyway.  
'We should, if to help Shirou more than anything else. He deserves better than the Schnee Heiress.'  
Blake sniffed while Ruby just laughed, did Blake just admit to having some interest in Shirou?  
'Well he is a decent guy and he did help me, so we should at least try to save him from Weiss. He was accepted to Beacon too and so that means he must be good, right?'  
Ruby wondered as they followed after the two awkward individuals in front of them, Shirou looking more comfortable than the flustered Weiss.  
To the white haired girl's pleasant surprise, she discovered Shirou did indeed have some training in etiquettes as he had escorted her up the stairs in the right manner and fashion consistent with a knight. She would be the centre of attention when they entered the hall at this rate!  
It wasn't that she minded, Shirou looked pretty decent and he was polite and most importantly – treated her the way she should be. That all scored points. But somehow that still didn't quite satisfy her... it made her feel guilty somehow. 

* * *

'I see my little sisters had made some friends! I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long! Glad to meet you!'  
Yang grinned happily after catching sight of Ruby with another girl as they walked together into the grand hall. Granted, her attempt to score some hot guys was a bust but she really didn't mind anyway. If her sister had scored a cute guy though, she would have to have that talk with them. For her sister's sake. But a girlfriend? She's totally cool with that! Besides, she looks nice! And Cute, and mysterious, and cool, and MANY OTHER THINGS! She swore her ribbon even moved like a cat! So, CUTE!  
'Blake, Blake... Belladonna.'  
Blake sound a little overwhelmed by the energy exerted by the older sister of Ruby and she was relieved when Ruby told Yang to cut it out.  
'I'm sorry Blake, why don't you stand beside me instead of Yang. She can be a little over enthusiastic.'  
Ruby rolled her eyes slightly at that but remained inured to the sad look that Yang had on her face, it reminded Blake of a child that had her child taken away.  
'… I think I would prefer standing beside Yang, Ruby, but I thank you for your offer.'  
Blake surprised Ruby but the girl in red managed to not bury her face into her hands when Weiss Schnee strode to stand beside Ruby with a scowl on her face followed by an orange-haired boy.  
Yang recognized the white dressed girl, she was escorted into the hall with a decent looking guy with distinctive orange hair. He looked kinda cute too but they had quickly been forgotten after she caught sight of Ruby with her friend.  
The two girls were excepting Weiss to snap at Shirou in anger but she simply gave Shirou a satisfied nod with a blush on her face.  
'It looks like you have been trained well in etiquette, Shirou. Did you go through some formal kind of training?'  
Weiss actually sounded curious and that caused Ruby and Blake to exchanged confused looks while Yang just look curious.  
'A little, it was drilled to me by my big sister Fuji. You might have heard of her, she is the leader of the militia in Vale.'  
'You mean the Tiger of Vale? You are related to her?'  
All the girl's eyes widened while Shirou looked sheepish and nodded his head.  
'Yes, but she didn't have the time to train me... I learnt everything by myself and I hope to be a Hunter so I can protect everyone. That is my dream, to be a hero.'  
Shirou smiled as he told them that, the same peaceful and hopeful smile that made Weiss stop earlier. Only this time it wasn't just her that turned red, it was Ruby, Blake and Yang together with Weiss. His smile just seemed so... nice, like he was at peace in the world and it took a while for them to break free of the spell it casted over them.  
'I... Hmph, there was no other space left to stand with. You stand out too much with your red cloak. You should be honoured to stand with me, Ruby Rose.'  
Weiss broke the spell by crossing her arms and nudging Shirou to stand closer to her.  
'Yikes, what's her problem.'  
Yang whispered to Blake, and despite the violation of her personal space, Blake replied with a small smile.  
'All stuck up and no where else to go. Your sister made friends with her.'  
'… I wouldn't stick her with my worse enemy, she sure has a stick up her ass... huh?'  
Yang raised an eyebrow when Weiss suddenly handed Ruby a handbook about Dust usage. Everyone knew what Dust was, why was she bullying her baby sister like that! If not for the fact that Yang knew her sister could deal with it, she'd have stepped in by now.  
'… Vulgar, but I agree with your sentiments.'  
Blake gave the blonde a smile and she returned with a grin of her own.  
'Anyway, I'll be depending on you to look out for my baby sister, Blake. She sure gets herself into strange situations.'  
Running a hand through her long locks, Yang winked at Blake who seemed startled before nodding her head solemnly back.  
She had not thought that she would be meeting and befriending someone so soon, befriending... that sounded odd, but good as well.  
'I will do what I can, Yang. However, I am certain that your sister could take of herself.'  
Yang chuckled before giving her a 'V' with her fingers.  
'Of course! She's my baby sister! But... better be safe than sorry.'  
She added solemnly at the end, causing Blake to narrow her own eyes in understanding. Battling the Grimm, the monster, wasn't child's play here. Beacon Academy wasn't like other combat schools, they fought real monsters, and they would die if they weren't careful.  
'I promise.'  
'Good, and Ruby always got the back of her friends, even... if she's like that.'  
Yang shuddered as Weiss continued to lecture Ruby about her weapon for some reason.

* * *

'Hey there, Shirou. Sorry for leaving you with Weiss earlier on!'  
Ruby apologized after catching Shirou after she had done washing up in the wash rooms. All of them were sharing and sleeping at the same hall before teams were going to be allocated tomorrow. She had no problems with that, but she really hated how Yang was checking out all the cute boys. That and she couldn't stop talking about Shirou as well. He had made quite an impression on all three of them.  
'You mean Miss Schnee? It was no bother at all. Miss Schnee simply wished to accompany me for dinner.'  
'That's exactly the problem, she's trying to take advantage of you, Shirou.'  
Ruby replied calmly and evenly while narrowing her eyes. The boy was too good for Weiss, he had not complained at all at being ordered, much less requested to be with her. Ruby was certain that some boys would like that, but Shirou didn't seem to be that kind of guy. His eyes certainly did not waver from Yang and her older sister had immediately took a liking just because of that. No boy hasn't tried to undress Yang with their eyes after meeting her. Shirou was the first to do so.  
No, Shirou really was too good for Weiss.  
'… Really? But like I said, it's no bother... She reminds me of someone that I know before.'  
'Oh...? And who's that?'  
Someone who has a bad temper and who would badmouth people? Why would he wish to remember someone like that?  
'A close friend of mine that I met at school. She would... do that because she is embarrassed to save face.'  
'O-Oh... I see...'  
Yang had pulled Blake and her to sleep in the same spot and Weiss had invited herself. The other three older girls were probably making a big ruckus right now and Ruby really pitied Blake who would end up being the middle man of the three. Yang and Weiss were like water and oil, they won't match but Ruby was loathe to be the one that they would inevitable drag into the argument.  
'It is best to simply allow her pride to be restored before you try anything else.'  
Shirou mentioned sagely before falling silent again. The silence was enough to cause Ruby to feel a little awkward and so she asked.  
'Why are you... so nice, Shirou? I would never have done what you did.'  
'There's nothing wrong with wanting to help people, Miss Rose.'  
Ruby did not expect that Shirou's words would resonate with her dreams and she turned red before forcing out a laugh in agreement.  
'You got me there, Shirou... I agree with it though, with all of my heart.'  
Shirou too seemed surprised and his eyes softened before he chuckled weakly.  
'I'd imagine that if it was someone else here, people would laugh at me. But even so, even in Beacon... I didn't expect anyone else to share my ideals.'  
Shirou admitted, causing Ruby to frown in shock before she pouted while her hands went to her hips in a cute and threatening manner.  
'You shouldn't expect that! It's a wonderful dream! To be a hero, to save everyone, no one should laugh at that!'  
Ruby was persistent on that thought and it was enough to cause Shirou to raise an eyebrow before shrugging slightly.  
'Perhaps... you are just different than most. I'm... glad that I met you, Miss Rose.'  
'Ruby.'  
'Huh?'  
'Call me Ruby, Shirou. You don't need to be so polite to us! We're friends! And I'm sure you could call Blake, Blake instead of Miss Belladonna. I can tell it's making her upset.'  
Ruby grinned while playfully batting Shirou's shoulder and the knight raised an eyebrow before giving a nod in acknowledgement.  
'Alright then, I wish you good night, Ruby.'  
'Hey, don't be so stiff! And okay, good night, Shirou. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?

* * *

'Remember Ruby, you are not the only person going through initiation.'  
Yang placed both hands on her hips in a posture that would make other guys drool while looking at Ruby. Her younger sister was carefully maintaining her weapon, Crescent Rose and wasn't paying attention to other things. She had never grown out of her weapon-crazy phase, not really, but she hadn't been vocalizing about it at all since a long time ago. Since... then.  
'If you want to grow up, you will have to meet other people and learn to work together.'  
Yang explained sternly and Ruby sighed while looking up at her sister before letting out a small sigh.  
'I know... you sound like dad, Yang. And I have Blake with me, we'll be in the same team together, won't we?'  
Ruby gave Blake a smile and the black-haired girl paused before flicking her hair behind her.  
'It would be a comfortable arrangement, yes.'  
'And Yang too, right? So that makes three of us... I remember hearing how teams in Beacon requiring four members though...'  
Ruby mused while Yang looked at her sister in mock surprise.  
'What, my baby sister wishes to be on a team with someone else besides me! Oh baby, you have all GROWN UP! I thought you'll be complaining about how you wouldn't need teams and would just fight by yourself!'  
As Yang glomped Ruby, causing the two of them to crash on the floor to Blake's amusement, Ruby coughed and said that the robbery with Roman Torchwick had been bad.  
'… I could have been killed if not for Miss Goodwitch... no matter how good one gets, there's always someone better... and having someone else with you really helps if you meet someone like that.'  
Ruby said softly and that caused Yang and Blake to pause and to give each other thoughtful looks. Her sister had changed slightly since the robbery, matured a lot too, not that she wasn't mature before but it was a little... scary.  
'Well then, fine, I'll be happy to be with the same team as my little sister. Besides, we know each other's style for so long, we'll be SUPER in a team together.'  
Yang grinned before muttering.  
'And there I thought having a new team would help break you out of your shell, you worry me, baby sister.'  
Ruby heard her and she smiled while returning the hug to her.  
'I... I know... I'll try, alright? I made friends with Blake... maybe Weiss and Shirou's nice too . So I'll do my best, like I promised you and Professor Ozpin.'  
'Good, good... So, we've decided then!'  
Yang cheered as she grinned at Blake, the raven haired woman raising an eyebrow before nodding her head.  
'What about our last team member?'  
She asked cooly while adjusting her outfit for the last time. She wasn't the only person to notice that all of the people she met had distinctive color schemes. Red with Ruby, Yellow with Yang, and black with her. Heck, even their hair color matched their scheme. The only exception was Shirou, whom was wearing dark blue, in contrast to his hair. Though…. she had a very bad feeling about who the last member they would be with.  
'I don't know, do you think Miss heiress would be interested? No, no, we should totally have Shirou! He's cute!'  
Yang rolled her eyes, she hadn't gotten along very well with the reserved and sullen ice princess who nagged at everything besides her own perfection. But Shirou wasn't that bad of a guy, he was nice and he treated her like an equal fighter on equal footing. That's the most important part.  
'We'll see... but I believe Weiss has her own ideas of what team she wishes to be with and she had dragged Shirou with her.'  
Blake mentioned while pointing at Weiss speaking with another red-head, one that she... swore she recognized as well. She should stop reading so many books and paying attention to the newspapers if she didn't want to be known as the database in the team.  
'Well, whatever the cookie crumbles, we can deal with it! Hey, how about we rescue Shirou from that stuck in the mud, huh?'  
Yang cheered again and Blake wished she could share in her optimism.

* * *

'So Pyrrha, have you given any thought on whose team you would like to be in on? I'm sure everyone would like to be in a team with such a strong and skilled individual such as yourself.'  
Weiss asked politely and disinterestedly while Shirou fought the urge to roll his eyes. Weiss had approached him bright and early to ask if he was interested in joining her team. Instead of outright accepting, Shirou had decided to just go with the flow for now. It hadn't been the right answer, but since it wasn't a rebuttal, Weiss had been cordial to him and had dragged him along to meet with another target.  
'Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning to let the chips fall as they may.'  
'Well, I was thinking that we can be in a team together.'  
'That sounds rad.'  
Shirou raised an eyebrow at that, the redhead named Pyrrha seemed to have more common sense than that. Or she simply didn't care, as evident from her earlier statement. Perhaps she was just easy going, that could be the truth too.  
'Great! Oh, I should introduce someone else that I thought would be great in a team together.'  
Weiss pulled Shirou to face Pyrrha and he gave a smile back at Pyrrha who looked confused before grinning back at the two of them.  
'This is Shirou, say hello to Pyrrha.'  
'Hey.'  
Shirou gave a polite wave before being shoved to the side by Weiss who seemed adamant in persuading her to join her team. Still, the gods weren't working with her as Pyrrha took an interest in Shirou instead, much to his dismay and surprise.  
'Hey there, Shirou.'  
'It is a pleasure to meet you, Pyrrha.'  
The red head seemed curious, interested and yet cautious when looking at him and Shirou took a few steps back before waiting for Weiss to pick up the pace and finish up what she planned too. When orientation was over, he'll be free to start training again.  
'Shirou, don't be so rude. Do you have any idea who you are talking to?'  
'No, not really. I do apologize if I am supposed to, but I am not really well versed in the going ons of the higher social circle, Miss Weiss.'  
Shirou replied patiently while Pyrrha looked even more excited and interested, if her grin was any indication.  
'This is Pyrrha.'  
'Hello again, Shirou.'  
'She graduated top of her class she in Sanctum Academy. She's also won the regional tournament for magic users four years in a row, a new record.'  
'Ah... I see.'  
Shirou didn't sound too impressed, or still didn't recognize her and Weiss gave a long suffering sigh while staring at Shirou.  
'How out of the woods do you live, Shirou? She's also on the cover of all the Pumpkin Pete's cereal boxes.'  
'Ah, I see. However the cereal isn't very healthy by itself.'  
Shirou nodded in understanding and that made Pyrrha giggle, much to Weiss's shock.  
'You took the words out of my mouth, Shirou.'  
Recovering from her shock by shaking her head, Weiss took it as an opportunity to tie the two of them who were somehow hitting it off through cereal. How odd was that!  
'It'll be great to be in a team together, don't you two think so?'  
'Mm...'  
Shirou shrugged noncommittally while Pyrrha just had the same smile she always did.  
'Well, there are supposed to be four members in a team together, so if we are lucky, why not?'  
Before Weiss could comment or add on, the announcement for all for all of them to report to their designated spots. The Schnee Heiress gave a frustrated growl that only stopped when Shirou suggested that he escort her to the spot as well.  
Well, guess it wasn't that bad. 

* * *

'So... the first person we make eye contact with is our partner...'  
Ruby muttered while looking at Blake and Yang beside her.  
'This is utterly ridiculous.'  
Blake replied with a small smile, catching on to what Ruby had probably figured out.  
'Think it'll be cheating if I wore my shades and said that they didn't make eye contact with me as I didn't see them?'  
Yang asked cheekily while Ruby rolled her eyes.  
'I'm sure there are more loopholes than that... Blake, I remembered your weapon had a whip... right? Could you... assist us in mid-air?'  
Ruby hinted and the raven haired woman smiled before nodding her head.  
'Of course... should I switch places with Yang then? The two of you... would be able to catch up?'  
Ruby and Yang both nodded as they tuned off everything else and prepared to be launched off into the Forest where their test would take place. 

* * *

'Well that was easy.'  
Blake commented as the three girls had gathered together per their plan. Using Blake's whip to snag all of them to land around the same spot was perfect. Pity they were one short of a team member but it'll work out. They just hoped that one of them wouldn't be stuck with someone mean.  
'Blake, you should team up with Ruby.'  
'What? Sis!'  
'No, no, no, I'm not letting our precious Blake be taken away by someone else. Besides, she's your friend first, it wouldn't be fair.'  
So that was why Yang was avoiding Ruby's gaze for a bit and the raven haired girl gave her own sigh at how protective the blonde was. Well, Ruby was the same to her sister, so that's fair enough to expect it would go both ways.  
'But we're supposed to be a team, I want to be a team with you!'  
'Tough, grow up more, Ruby. WE can't always get what we want, like what Miss heiress thinks she can get.'  
Yang must have jinxed herself as Weiss walked straight to her view that very moment, causing the blonde to blanch while Weiss's froze before trying to move away from her.  
'… Oh no you don't! Get back here you spoiled little brat!'  
Yang shot forward like a rocket, leaving Blake and Ruby together to just sigh as they rubbed their foreheads in exasperation.  
'… Still,it could be worse. I'm looking forward to working with you for the next four years, Blake.'  
'Likewise, Ruby...' 

* * *

Pyrrha had landed easily after crashing through several trees to soften the impact. Although she had previously thought that it would be nice to let fate decide on how and who she was in a team with, she had decided that perhaps Weiss had a point.  
People would seek her out because of who she was. Weiss was a good example, except for maybe that one person.  
Shirou, was it? He didn't know who she was, and he didn't particularly care as well. That was good, it would be better to meet someone who didn't treat her differently because of who she was.  
From her perch in the tree, Pyrrha peeled her eyes to look for the tell tale orange hair that was Shirou's and wasn't disappointed when she was him crashing into an area that wasn't too far away from her.  
'Time to go!'  
Pyrrha noted to herself before jumping from the tree and making her way there.

'Well, fancy meeting you here, Shirou.'  
Pyrrha gave a nervous chuckle while grinning widely at him. She had spotted the orange-haired boy from a distance and had decided to get his attention in the most direct way as possible. By throwing her weapon in his direction, and perhaps her training had interfered with that as she had nearly impaled Shirou with her throw.  
'I'm sorry... I was aiming at Grimm but it got out of the way.'  
Pyrrha smiled sheepishly while Shirou threw her weapon back to her.  
'I guess we'll be partners then, Miss Nikos.'  
'Oh, call me Pyrrha, it's odd to call the person you'll be fighting with like that.'  
Pyrrha grinned again and she felt better when Shirou nodded back firmly as the Grimm started to surround them.  
'Noted. Shall we dance? I'll cover your back.'  
Shirou's tone changed and Pyrrha knew then that she made the right choice, her blood was rushing faster than ever before as she charged at the Grimm with him watching her back. 

* * *

'We wouldn't have been able to get here without you, Blake.'  
Ruby smiled at her new partner before sighing at how the other pair was still arguing with each other. Weiss had mellowed down a lot after Yang saved her from a whole pack of Beowulf despite assertions that she could handle them herself.  
The two of them were a dysfunctional team that was not balanced due to their preference of fighting in close quarters due to their weapons, but when Yang provided power, Weiss provided precision and so they would do well together.  
For Ruby and Blake, the two of them were better matched, however they still had some problem due to how the two of them focused primarily on speed more than power. Still, Ruby's potential range together with Blake's unconventional armament helped even the odds.  
The four of them were at the forest temple and were studying the relics for any hints on which one they should choose.  
'We could take all of them to remove the competition?'  
Ruby suggested while the rest looked at her before shaking their heads.  
'We're not in a competition, Ruby... although I like that idea.'  
Yang grinned while Weiss shook her head.  
'No, it is against the rules.'  
'There are no rules stating that we could not, but it would be in bad taste. Let us all pick the same to better the odds of being in the same team together.'  
Blake suggested and despite Weiss's protests that she didn't want to be together with the three of them, she couldn't stop Yang from agreeing and grabbing a white knight piece together with Blake.  
'Ugh... Fine, I suppose I could... be with the three of you. The three of you are certainly competent...enough.'  
Weiss bit her tongue to stop her from saying that she was better. She was... maybe, Yang had certainly proven that she was at the least an equal and the most... ugh, she wouldn't admit that.  
Ruby and Blake were unknowns, but if Ruby was able to stop a robbery from a criminal that no body has been able to – even with help, she would be competent. Blake had already proven herself to be an asset and they were other worse teams that she could be saddled with.  
Even if she missed out being with Pyrrha, or Shirou. Yes, Shirou would be a crying shame, she had the boy in her backpocket soon enough! But still, like she said, it could be worse...

'What... is that?'  
Ruby called out in alarm as she released her weapon to its active form suddenly as they started to make their way from the temple. Blake too had tensed and she pointed to the sky to see a huge Nevermore Grimm screeching at them. Did they do something to catch it's attention after all?  
'Scatter!'  
Ruby screamed out as it swooped down at them angrily, it's claws outstretched to try and catch them. Thanks to her warning, all of them were safe as the Nevermore swooped back to the sky, clipping one of the temple's towers and causing it to tilt and shatter to the ground.  
'Yikes, thanks Ruby! Me thinks we should get out of here, now!'  
'The objective is to get the relics and head back to the cliff, we don't need to engage if we don't need to! To the trees, it won't be able to attack us easily there.'  
Ruby called as she dashed to help Weiss up, the heiress had barely jumped out of the way in time. Weiss looked startled before she nodded her head in agreement.  
'It's not going to be that easy.'  
Blake muttered before repeating Ruby's cry to scatter as the Nevermore screeched before firing a rain of sharp feathers straight at them and forcing them to roll to the side as well.  
'Gotta move, gotta move, gotta move!'  
Ruby repeated as she pulled Weiss with her, the heiress not even complaining till she gave a scream at how another large Grimm crashed out of the forest.  
'A death stalker! What's that doing- is that Pyrrha?'  
Weiss seemed too flat footed to even think straight but Ruby did notice the orange-haired boy that had been knocked a few feet way before he charged forward to cover Pyrrha again.  
'Did they run all the way here while defending against the Death Stalker? They are good.'  
Yang whistled while Blake just reminded them that they still had the Nevermore after them.  
'Ugh... seriously... Cover me please, Weiss!'  
Ruby snapped at the Schnee heiress as she bent down on one knee after switching her scythe's form to it's secondary form. That of a high calibre sniper rifle. The new position would steady her aim... but she couldn't be rushed if she wanted to make that shot. She noticed how Shirou and Pyrrha trying to sever the very damaged and obvious stinger on the Deathstalker. That was a golden opportunity to deal some massive damage there.  
'Ruby, what are you doing!'  
Yang screamed in the background, frantic about something else but she had to trust her team mates and friends here.  
'I'm helping them! Cover me! I'm just taking one shot! Just one shot and we'll be gold!'  
'AHH GEEZ!'  
it was Weiss screaming this time and the red-haired girl couldn't help but give a soft chuckle after feeling a chill wafting behind her. The four of them had told each other of their weapons and abilities, although Yang had been forced to listen, Ruby had taken note that Weiss could use all elements thanks to her weapon Myrtenaster. She must have used one of them to help guard her.  
'You owe me one, Ruby Rose!'  
Weiss shrieked while Ruby made the shot, a single one like she had promised. The creed of the snipers was: 'One shot, One Kill' and she made that one shot count as her high powered bullet severed the Deathstalker's stinger and allowed the two of them enough time to disengage and to run towards them instead. There was safety in numbers after all.

'Run to the right! Run, to the, RIGHT!'  
Yang screamed again and it was Ruby who was pulled by Weiss as another shower of falling and piercing feathers broke the ice wall that Weiss had formed like it was nothing.  
'Nice shot.'  
Blake was with them in an instant with a worried frown and Ruby had the time to look startled at how there was another pair with them as well. The calm boy in green was the one who remarked and Ruby gave him a smile when she saw his weapons, dual pistols that he was gripping tightly.  
'Hehe~ Nora might have gotten that big birdie angry just now!'  
The other girl, another orange head grinned mischievously before turning to her partner.  
'Don't you think so too, Ren?'

He just gave a long suffering sigh before gesturing to the again advancing Deathstalker. Even if it was grievously injured, it was still a threat. The Nevermore was a problem as well.  
'We should help them!'  
Yang cried out while they were under cover and Ruby nodded her head.  
'Could we ask for your help too?'  
She asked politely to the two who nodded in consent.  
'We are all classmates! I'm Nora Valkyrie, and this is Lie Ren! You can call us Nora and Ren!'  
'We don't have time for introductions everyone! Scatter!'  
Blake cried out in warning and they took the advice to heed as they scattered, some deeper into the trees and others towards the field as the Nevermore swooped down again.

Ruby found herself with Blake this time as the two of them stared at how Shirou had covered their backs with his shield as the Deathstalker had caught up with them. He was holding his ground firmly while Pyrrha attacked it with her weapon.  
'We have to help them.'  
Ruby said so firmly and Blake simply nodded as they got up and started circling it warily together.  
'Who will take point?'  
Blake asked and Ruby grimaced before saying that she would.  
'My weapon has a better reach and it'll be easier to guard against the Deathstalker... would your pistol be able to hurt it?'  
'We won't know till we try. Will you be providing cover fire?'  
Blake asked softly and Ruby nodded in agreement as the Deathstalker shrieked in pain. Shirou and Phyrrha were doing very well, but they were on a clock here. Dropping down one knee, Ruby prepared Crescent Rose as Blake sped up to join in the fray.  
'Hey, Shirou! Heads' up! Fire in the hole!'  
Ruby cried out before firing several salvos at the Deathstalker, Crescent Rose's firepower slamming into the Deathstalker's face while Shirou and the other girl scattered, allowing Blake to circle behind it unnoticed.  
'We can't hurt it enough, Ruby.'  
Shirou calmly stated as he took point again, covering Ruby as the Deathstalker tried to advance towards her, mad at her for injuring it. The redhead that was with him just scowled and said that there was hardly a choice now. They had to take it down.  
'We'll deal with it, somehow.'  
Ruby muttered while releasing Crescent Rose to it's scythe form, while Pyrrha nodded in agreement. Then it was upon them, and between the three of them, they successfully blocked the hammering blows from the Deathstalker as it rained down blows on them. It was like blocking a large hammer slamming against her and with her light body, but with the three of them taking turns to attack and defend, she held on.  
'I'm Pyrrha, nice to meet you.'  
Her strength was incredible and Ruby found that they could overpower the Deathstalker's strike if they worked together, which they did as the Deathstalker started pressing it's pincers on Crescent Rose hard.  
'A pleasure... I'm sure.'  
Ruby grunted and gasped when the pressure from the Deathstalker was suddenly released.  
'Ruby, get it now!'  
Ruby nodded before shoving against the Deathstalker's claws, pushing it away for her to see that Blake had wrapped the ribbon whip that comprised of her weapon around the Deathstalker's tail and was pulling it back and upwards. Shirou was somehow there behind her as well, helping and they were able to pull it up remarkably easily.  
'Get it's underbelly, Pyrrha!'  
Ruby grunted in exertion as she turned her weapon downwards before hooking it under the Deathstalker's face like a car jack and lifting it even higher. The Grimm looked positively hilarious as it was swinging it's arms desperately trying to attack the four of them and failing to do so.  
'Got it!'  
Pyrrha repeatedly stabbed at the Deathstalker till another cry alerted them to another attack.  
'Ruby! Heads up! It's coming from behind you!'  
Ruby turned to look behind her to see the Nevermore preparing another attack lining them in it's sights.  
Perfect, she couldn't have planned it better herself.  
'At the count of three, break formation and scatter!'  
Ruby barked as she grinned in triumph, this would be just perfect.  
'Now!'  
They scattered to watch the Nevermore puncture the Deathstalker with it's rain of feathery death. The large scorpion collapsing to a dead stop while the four of them regrouped to watch the rest of their classmates struggling to deal with the Nevermore.  
'Had the two of you... got the relic?'  
Pyrrha panted along with Ruby and it was Blake who pointed wordlessly at the half collapsed temple.  
'Great.'  
Shirou deadpanned, sounding just as tired as the other two girls were. Pyrrha however slammed a fist at his shoulder in annoyance, knocking him down while still wearing a radiant smile that showed she wasn't that annoyed. Despite how it wasn't over yet, Ruby chuckled while trying to find her breath.  
'… Let's... finish the mission together...'

* * *

'Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black Bishop pieces.'  
Blake gave Ruby a smirk as she had totally called it, she had also been the one to help the great partnership of Pyrrha and Shirou team up with the crazier but great partnership of Ren and Nora.  
The two of them were amazing as a team, they obviously knew each other for a very long time as their teamwork was astounding. They did not even have to signal each other to know when to move out of each other's way and they knew how to get the best out of each other as Nora had launched Ren towards the Nevermore and the quiet and tired looking boy did not even protest.  
It had been up to Nora to catch her partner after he dealt the damage to the Nevermore's eyes, causing it to crash to the ground for all of them to finish up.

Even if it had been another team that had felled the Grimm, Weiss grudgingly admitted that her team was a well oiled machine under the leadership of the small child named Ruby Rose.  
She had made the right call to pull the two of them back to cover for the rest while showering death onto the Nevermore instead of getting in the way of the others who were better equipped to deal with the large monster.  
The two of them had also been the one to stop it from trying to take off in panic by taking it's wings out with well time shots of Dust powered attacks. Ruby was a good markswoman and she had no doubts that she would be a great hand-to-hand combatant as well.  
Her sister and her partner, Yang was a juggernaut that pounded the Grimm mercilessly and together with Blake, young Ruby's partner and an extremely fast and dexterous swordswoman of her own right, had severely crippled the Nevermore.  
The finishing touches was delivered by Pyrrha, not that she doubted her skill in the first place and Shirou had casually lopped the Nevermore's head off with a combination of Pyrrha's thrown javelin and a swing of his blade. He had made it look, easy.

'From this day forward you will work together as Team Cardinal (CRDL), led by Cardin Winchester.'  
As Professor Ozpin nodded at the other group, Yang cheered while their friends, Shirou, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren stepped up to take their team name as well.  
'Emiya Shirou, Nora Valkyrie , Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. The four of you have retrieved the white Rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team Sniper (SNPR), led by Emiya Shirou.'  
Pyrrha grinned and slammed another friendly fist at Shirou's shoulder, causing the knight to stagger a little while looking horribly confused and dismayed. Nora had hugged Ren, much to the boy's exasperation.  
Ironic that none of them could be the sniper that their team stood for. Perhaps they had been running out of ideas at this point.  
'Hmph, what an obvious pattern.'  
Weiss sniffed unhappily but she was unable to showcase her intellect to the ever dumb blonde Yang as they were called up next.  
'Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you have retrieved the white Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Ruby (RWBY), led by Ruby Rose.'  
Weiss's hopes was shattered when she heard Ruby's name being called first but she managed a small congratulations to her nonetheless. Ruby might not be the best leader, but she was better at her just a little. She'll only have to challenge her leadership when she slipped up after all. That said, she had another team leader that she could approach anyway! Emiya Shirou! That'll be a good thing to have!  
'I'm so proud of you!'  
Yang hugged her sister before grinning and then pulling all four of them into one as they made their way off the stage as one.  
'So, go team Ruby! It's going to be a great four years together!'  
Yang cheered when they were off the stage while Ruby looked unsure of herself.  
'Is... it really fine? For me to be the leader? I'm younger than all of you... I. I think I'll ask Professor Ozpin to change -'  
Ruby stammered but it wasn't her sister who came to her rescue, it was Blake as the raven haired girl shook her head while resting a hand on her shoulders.  
'No, you would make a great leader.'  
'Blake's right! It's better than asking me to be one! What do you think, Weiss.'  
Yang smiled at Weiss warningly. Even if they weren't a team, Yang was Weiss's partner for the next four years. The blonde also has a mean uppercut that she was desperate to avoid. She stood no chance against the temperamental blonde if she got in close, Weiss knew that.  
But it wasn't out of fear of Yang that made Weiss snort and scratch her head awkwardly.  
'I admit, I would have doubts a day before...'  
Weiss started cautiously and she stiffened when Yang cracked her knuckles threateningly only for Ruby to place a hand warningly on her older sister as well to stop her from interrupting.  
'But considering all that we went through as both partners and as a team... I believe, we would only get better with time.'  
Weiss flushed as none of her team understood her words, was she really going to be with this group of miscouth.  
'She is saying that we would be a good team together. But what about Ruby as the leader, Weiss Schnee?'  
Weiss frowned when Blake asked with the subtle tones of irritation. She was getting to it!  
'She would be acceptable as the team leader, but I would be challenging her decisions if she does makes questionable decisions.'  
Weiss consented with a small glare that softened when Ruby just mumbled that she would be doing her best.  
'And... has she made some questionable decisions so far?'  
'No... Not yet, but I'm putting her under observation for now, but I am certain that I... or we, can chip in from time to time.'  
Weiss coughed in embarrassment when Ruby in relief and gratitude but her blush only got better when Yang grabbed her for another hug, messing her hair up as she grinned down at her.  
'Aww, is Weiss having a crush on my baby sister? I can allow it, only if you beat me!'  
'I-Insolent blonde! Why would you get an idea like that!'  
'Your face is all red Weiss! You need some sunlight! Let's go out to celebrate!'

As the two continued squabbling with each other, Ruby looked uncertainly at Blake, her first friend who had defended her appointment with a small smile.  
'Thank you, Blake...'  
'You'll do fine, Ruby, don't doubt yourself.'  
The taller woman brushed her hair to the side before walking after their two loud teammates. A moment later she found another hand grabbing her and pulling her forward.  
'A-Alright, let's go catch up with them!'  
Their school year was just starting after all!

* * *

**Author's Notes: And that's a wrap. Don't count on the other chapters being this long though.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Pieces out of Line_

_Original Concept: RWBY/Fate/Stay Night_

_Chapter 2_

..

_Created by: Rooster Teeth Productions/Type-Moon_

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

Author's Notes: That's... alot of comments and reviews. Thank you for your support everyone. I've been getting alot of reviews on how Ruby is too polite, same with Shirou.

Ruby would be more mature in my fic, it's OOC, but I'll let her be childish at times as well. As for Shirou... I think considering the circumstances, it's reassuring to see him like that.

That said, no spoilers and we really went all out with the debates and discussions with the storyboard this time. But do enjoy this update.

..

Bowpurity note: so we, that is wrath and I, We really discussed this. And no, I don't mean this chapter. I mean the chapters of building climax, to the chapters of intensity, to the chapters of end. Right now, we're at the chapter of slice of life. Took 16 hours of discussion, but I think we've nailed it.. Probably. Maybe we need another 6 hours or so.

Anyway, we should be at the chapters of slice of life for a while. Hopefully. Do enjoy.

* * *

As much as Ruby wanted to be enthusiastic about being the leader of RWBY, even after having Weiss's grudging respect, the red-cloaked and red-haired girl was still an very epitome of a young girl called to the head master's office.

All the team leaders appointed during the ceremony was asked to report to the office for a small briefing on what they would be expected of as team leaders of their groups.

Besides Team RWBY, there were team SNPR, Team CRDL and three other groups that made people count up to twenty individuals in their first year together. It wasn't large number, but then again there wasn't really a _dropout_ curve. Beacon was an Academy to train Huntresses and Hunters and their training was very vigorous and throughout.

You _could_ die while attending Beacon Academy and if you survived and graduated from Beacon, you were qualified to be a huntsmen by sheer virtue or skill.

There really wasn't any accreditations to be a hunter, one would need to submit an application to the Hunters Association together with proof of your abilities, normally through the accomplishment of collecting bounties, for them to register one as a Hunter.

Then again, there were unregistered Hunters that were famous throughout the land as well. Shirou's sister, the Tiger of Vale was one good example.

She had never officially registered in the association, but was still looked up as one in spirit. In a sense, it's a title that one associates with a hero, one who hunt Grimms to protect the people who couldn't fight. Only those with sufficient skill or has achieved a certain noble act could be granted the title of Huntsmen/Huntress as well.

So it's really up in the air on _what_ kind of Huntress that Ruby wanted to be. However it was also common knowledge that graduating from Beacon would give one the necessary skills and be automatically qualified to be registered as a Huntsmen/Huntress.

Once registered, Hunters and Huntresses gain a small stipend from carrying out 'Hunter' activities, in which they would be required to take on missions to exterminate Grimm, to protect villages or act as bodyguards.

Thanks to the Hunter Association, Hunters could be hired and could even be ordered into the personal guard of a local town or city if they were willing to through the Hunter Association. It's just one way the Hunters gain their reputation and fame from.

They could also simply turn in Grimm bounties to make a living, many hunters do that while practising their skills or would enlist in the militia or the army to further protect the people.

So what was Ruby's dream as a Huntress going to be like?

..

'Shirou! H-Hey...'

Ruby smiled at the orange-haired knight. Wait, knight? Guess the nickname has stuck thanks to Weiss, who ever thought that they'll be in the same team together. Actually she believed that their individual outfits was a very big hint that they _would_, only Ruby thought that she had given up on believing in coincidences by now.

Guess Murphy's Law was still in effect, but she was rambling… best focus on now.

Ruby tilted her head to the side slightly when Shirou nodded and leaned against the wall beside her quietly. The Knight, yes he was a knight as he has behaved chivalrously like one the entire time they were battling the Nevermore Grimm. The raven like Grimm was strong, she hadn't met anything that could take Yang's attacks and she hadn't really been holding back. She had expended half her cartridges of fire dust and barely even dented the Nevermore, much less take it out.

But most importantly was how the Nevermore was relentless in it's attempt to kill them, and Shirou was in the thick of it to cover all of them. At first, she had dismissed Shirou choice of weapons, which was a sword and shield combination. It was a classic choice compared to her Crescent Rose, Blake's Gambol Shroud and Nora's Magnhild which were great weapons that were custom made for all of them. A sword and shield combination didn't allow him to attack using range, nor did it allow Shirou to maneuver easily on the battlefield.

Their weapons weren't just unique. Ruby knew better, they were forged and made to be the best fit for _their _own individual style.. Shirou's weapons however were ordinary, and a hand-me downs at that, and yet he was able to use the two to such a frightening effect. There were more than one occasion where it was Shirou's interference that stopped serious injuries due to the close quarters and the size of the Nevermore.

Especially when it was incapacitated due to Ren's attack on it's eyes blinding it. The large Raven Grimm was thrashing about in both pain and fury, probably determined to take all of them with it. That made it doubly dangerous as it was not flinching from the pain that they were dealing it.

Pyrrha did what she _could_, but it was Shirou who ensured that there were no injuries during the Nevermore's death throes. That was probably why Shirou had been elected as the team leader of SNPR. It made sense and it made Ruby's appointment even more confusing and harder for her to accept. Even for her, she was doubting herself!

'What's wrong, Ruby? You don't... look excited.'

'Ahaha... I guess not, I... I should be, huh? I'm a team leader now! Of Team Ruby! And I'm in a team with my sister Yang and with Blake... Weiss... is nice, I guess... But...'

'You aren't... would you mind telling me why?'

Shirou asked softly and Ruby turned to look at him looking at her with all his attention and the redhead smiled while scratching her head.

'You're... really a nice guy, Shirou.'

'They do say that... sometimes.'

Shirou winced a little but still kept that smile on his face as he waited for Ruby to go on. The younger girl bit her lip for a moment before asking Shirou bluntly.

..

'Shirou... how do you be a leader? I mean, how... do you lead a team? How do I do it? How can I... be a leader? I don't know... how, you know? After fighting with that Grimm... I know I need to be stronger to make my dream a reality...'

'You are doubting yourself.'

Shirou interrupted and Ruby smiled as it appears he understood but before Ruby could continue, Shirou placed a hand on her shoulder and told her that they would continue this conversation in a while.

'Come, the headmaster is waiting for us.'

Ruby blushed when it became apparent that she had not noticed Professor Ozpin call all of them in. Thankfully Shirou did not comment and simply apologized for holding them back just a little on her behalf. Really, he's a little _too_ polite.

* * *

Professor Ozpin's brief was everything but reassuring to Ruby and the young girl was even more worried and stressed out when they were all dismissed. Although the professor tried his best to reassure Ruby that she did have the skill and maturity to do so, Ruby wasn't convinced. She hadn't displayed any traits or skills that made her the best choice after all. In terms of skill Yang was much better, Blake had a better temperament and had been the one in Team RWBY looking out for all of them and she couldn't compare to how smart Weiss was as well. What made her special to be the team leader? Was it because she made some good decisions in the battle? Anyone could have done that!

'Will you accompany me for a walk, and to... continue our conversation from before, Ruby?'

Shirou asked Ruby while they walked towards the dormitory and she nodded her head at Shirou who slowed down their pace till the rest of the team leaders had left. He would then led her down an empty corridor in a bid to find some privacy.

The found it, sort of, in the square where she had first met Weiss and Shirou.

'Hard to believe it's just been a day... It feels like a week has gone by.'

Ruby broke the silence by giggling a little and leaning back on the bench they were now sitting on.

'Surprising... but yes, it's not every day that you find yourself in a partnership... can I call it that? A partnership with someone else for the next four years.'

Shirou offered with a small chuckle and Ruby nodded her head in agreement. She was partners with Blake! She's proud to be, she felt a little sorry for Yang though, but at least it wasn't her whom got Weiss – who knows what would happen if they were partners. There was so much either one of them could tolerate each other before it exploded in their faces.

'Are you happy being partners with Miss Blake?'

'I told you not to be too formal, I know Weiss likes it, but call her Blake! It makes her uncomfortable! We fought together, we're friends now!'

Ruby pouted and then pouted even more when Shirou raised an eyebrow before nodding solemnly.

'Well... I always thought it'll be good to be polite to girls... but that's another story for another time. You should have more faith in yourself, Ruby. You made good decisions in the heat of battle, have a cool head, looked out for your comrades and was willing to take control of the situation the way you did. You did really well for your age.'

Shirou was just trying to humor her and Ruby found her irritation growing slightly at how they all _keep_ saying that.

'But it's not true! Anyone could do it! I'm sure that Blake or Weiss would do better than me! And I'm... not as strong as Yang... I can't be the leader, I'm the weakest...'

'Then all you have to do is to be the strongest out of all of them and then lead them as their leader.'

Shirou's words made Ruby pause and she actually looked quite silly with her jaw dropping as she stared at Shirou. He didn't call her out out and simply waited for her to register his thoughts again.

'Why are you here, Ruby?'

'To be a huntress...'

Shirou nodded his head before asking her how she was going to achieve that.

'By being strong... I know … I need to be stronger.'

'So be strong, and then lead them, Ruby. It doesn't sound so hard now, does it?'

Shirou chuckled softly when Ruby nodded her head, a grin forming as she understood what he meant. Even if she wasn't _now_, she could be. She had to believe it to be.

'Ahaha... It really, sounds so simple when you put it that way.'

Ruby scratched her head sheepishly, it really does sound simple now and she was worrying about it all that time! She felt like a kid now...

'All you need is to believe in yourself. If you can't believe in yourself, no one would. Professor Ozpin believes in you, and so do I.'

'You do, Shirou? But... why? You... deserve to be a leader. You were so amazing out there.'

Shirou raised an eyebrow at that and Ruby pouted, she wasn't trying to butter him up!

'I mean it, you were really awesome there. I didn't know anyone could do that _with _classics like that!'

'Classics...?'

'Yes, your sword and shield... no one uses stuff like that nowadays.'

Ruby was confused when Shirou had an annoyed expression on his face before it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

'That aside, I really rather not... but since it is decided, I would abide by it and lead my team.'

'You're hardly as enthusiastic than me...'

'Yes, but even if I dislike the idea, does not mean that I do not think I can be a leader. You need to be confident in yourself, Ruby... and remember this well.'

Shirou closed one eye while pulling Ruby up from her seat as well. Guess their little rendezvous was over.

'Even if _everyone_ could have done that, you were the one who did that for real. Being able to do, doesn't mean one _can_ do it. That is the mark of a real leader. Making decisions, the hard ones, the easy ones... is expected of a leader.'

Shirou's words shook her confidence a little before it bolstered her as well and she grinned happily before skipping beside Shirou as they made their way back. It had been a while since she was so excited that she couldn't help but behave like her age just a little.

'I... I'm getting a little excited again, I blame you, Shirou.'

Ruby teased good heartedly as she was all smiles, finally having the excitement and belief surging inside her. So this should be what she was feeling when she took the first of the many steps towards being a Huntress! The anticipation and unbridled joy was amazing!

'Thank you for cheering me up, Shirou!'

After it seemed that Shirou was not going to respond to her good natured teasing, Ruby grabbed Shirou's arm to make him face her as she thanked her. She meant every word and she was disappointed when Shirou only smiled and said it wasn't a bother.

'There you go again! You're really too good for your own good.'

Shirou merely shrugged as they made their ways to their rooms in the dormitory together.

'There's nothing wrong with that, Ruby. Nothing at all...'

* * *

The two group's rooms were just opposite of each other and much to Ruby's amusement, someone had happily plastered a big piece of paper with the word: 'SNPR is here' over the door to the SNPR dormitory room. It must be Nora, Pyrrha was too mature to do something like that and Ren was in the same boat.

After Shirou had bid Ruby goodnight, the red-haired goal stopped him again to ask one last question.

'Hey... Shirou... What do you think... I can do... to become a strong leader.'

Ruby knew that because Shirou was so nice, that she could afford to act like an ignorant and innocent child. She was right there as Shirou paused before giving a small sigh. That was the first sign that he was irritated with her at all and Ruby smiled apologetically while clapping her hands together in apology.

'I... I mean if I can...'

'You should ask.'

'Huh?'

'You should ask your team what it means to be strong... but you should also have an answer. What do you think, makes a person strong.'

Shirou replied calmly to Ruby and the redhead thought for a moment before replying.

'Power? Strength?'

'If that's your answer, you have to train yourself harder... but it's also true that no matter how strong you are, there will be someone stronger. Is that really how you define strength?'

Shirou didn't understand why Ruby started giggling till she explained that she had said that before to her team mates.

'Did I tell that to you too? I can't remember.. but you're right... I need to find my answer on what I think makes me strong.'

Ruby contemplated while Shirou waited and fidgeted, he was probably finally getting impatient, but then again it could also be due to how she could hear Nora shouting at Shirou to come in and join the party every few seconds.

It would grate on her nerves too. Or maybe he was just _dreading_ to enter the room instead and was using her as an excuse to delay the inevitable. That works too.

'I guess I shouldn't... hold you up too long, Shirou.'

Ruby tested the waters and she was vindicated when Shirou stiffened, his eyes turning slightly to look at the door before forcing himself to be calm again. Shirou wasn't that hard to read once you know where to pay attention to his non-verbal cues.

But again, he was too _nice_ too say no to her or to make her stop.

'… Alright... good night, Ruby.'

Shirou voiced out hoarsely before taking a deep breath and suddenly releasing it when Ruby asked again before she entered her room.

'Hey Shirou.'

'Yes?'

'What, is your definition of strength?'

Shirou actually stiffened this time and he ran a hand through his hair awkwardly for a few moments, looking to his feet. He had actually looked very uncomfortable and Ruby felt bad for putting him on the spot. Before she could apologize and retract her question however, Shirou seemed to have made a decision and he looked at Ruby in her eyes as he answered.

'A person who lives for his ideals.'

'For his ideals?'

Ruby echoed Shirou while the knight seemed to be staring at something that Ruby couldn't see. His focus on _that _was... so strong that Ruby couldn't help but wonder _what_ exactly could make anyone show that kind of dedication and longing in something, anything at all.

..

'His ideals.'

Shirou confirmed as he suddenly realized that he had been speaking out but by then it was a little too late for him to retract his words as Ruby was hooked into his words. The child really was a child that was struggling to be an adult and Shirou found himself torn between explaining further or just stopping right here. But... it wasn't like he was explaining to her about his ideals, the last thing he needed was another distorted individual... he won't allow it.

'Ideals are something that you believe strongly about, something that you can never give up. It is tied so strongly to you that to give it up is impossible. That is one's ideals. It can be a dream, a desire, a wish, anything that your entire existence revolves around.'

'That... sounds very important... does everyone has ideals?'

Ruby asked, almost in awe and sadly for her, Shirou just shrugged non-committedly. He was not going to be baited to explain much further than he wanted to.

'Who knows... some people do, some people don't... it's not like everyone tells each other their ideals.'

'So... what's-'

'I'm sorry... my ideals... is something that I can't say.'

Shirou cut her off and that left Ruby both sad and hanging. She'll never know that Shirou's ideals was his dream, his core and the way he has lived so far up till now. But it's something he just can't tell Ruby till she was older, no use crushing a girl's dreams after all. Especially not when she clearly believes in his dream as much as a naïve child could. Or perhaps a not so naïve child, she had acknowledged the dangers of the world and path she was living in now as well.

'I'm sorry for intruding so deep, Shirou.'

Ruby managed a smile before she bowed and wished Shirou a good night before entering her room. Shirou stood there for a few minutes before deciding to bite the bullet and join in the party before Nora could drag him forcefully.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was conflicted and she had reason to do so as she sat thoughtfully on her bed with a glass of juice in her hand. The reason for her conflict and perplexed expression was the leader of their group.

She had no issues with Shirou being the leader of the group, in fact she thought it was a great idea as he had shown not only his skill, but also how she was able to depend on him to guard her back.

Trust was the most important in a partnership, and Shirou had more than earned that trust in the numerous time that Shirou had blocked an attack meant for her. On one hand it made her feel conflicted as she did not wish to be treated like a fragile glass statue, she was _stronger_ than that. At the same time she felt flattered as it showed that Shirou really cared for her.

He was also strong, selfless and courageous, shown when he was more than willing and able to take on the Deathstalker that had launched itself out of nowhere after he had spotted another pair of classmates running for their lives in the forest.

Guess they should have scouted the area a little more before they went to investigate, huh?

Shirou had not ran away when they met with the Death Stalker and although they were unable to kill the Grimm, they had survived and would eventually wear it down enough to kill it. Hopefully at least.

Shirou also worked well in a group, he had no problems accepting and giving orders to their fellow classmates to defend themselves against the Nevermore and Deathstalker.

Thus one could see that she did not have issues with their team leader when it came to his appointment.

Ahh, there's the problem – she did not have problem with his appointment. She had a problem with the things that he was hiding.

..

'He's strong.'

Pyrrha muttered to herself as she watched Nora pester Shirou in the impromptu house-warming that Nora had declared upon them all unpacking their bags. Pyrrha noted that she _could_ have unpacked Shirou's bag earlier to learn more about him in the pretext of unpacking for him.

Then again, Shirou would have prepared countermeasures for that and the last thing she wanted to do was to upset the bond that the two of them had formed.

He was... strong, a little too strong as he had been able to _behead_ the Nevermore with just his sword and his right arm. The sword was not even a specially crafted weapon, it was a simple sword and was apparently a heirloom that was handed down to him.

Even if the blade was sharp enough, how could one individual, even with the help of her javelin piercing deep into it's throat, be strong enough to do what others have been unable to do so with their dust enhanced attacks.

Case in point, Pyrrha had seen team RWBY's leader, Ruby being unable to blast through the Deathstalker's armour. But it was _armour_, it was supposed to protect it. But the Nevermore was just as tough, and it wasn't even covered in armour like the Deathstalker was.

To be able to behead, sever and cut away all the flesh, veins and the bone in one single move was just... it was impossible even with the sharpest sword in the world. One would need the sheer power and strength to do that, and apparently Shirou has that.

That's not even mentioning how although Shirou had unlocked his aura with her help, he has not been using it at much, or at all during the test.

Somehow or another Shirou could still heal wounds just as fast as how he could have healed with an aura.

That was just scary, really!

..

'Hey there Shirou welcome back.'

'Shirou! Come here! It's party time!'

'… Hmmm..

One could tell exactly whose greeting belonged to who and Emiya Shirou gave a small sigh before joining Nora who was trying to persuade Ren to wake up so he could join them.

'You too, Pyrrha! We need to know each other more!'

The orange-haired girl cheered mischievously while the others just blanched.

'Don't worry... Nora won't remember what happened tonight.'

Ren replied and shook his head when Shirou asked if she was drinking.

'She just has a short and bad memory.'

Ren explained with a straight face that made the other two gave small teasing smiles in understanding.

'Well then, we should start! Ren, you go first!'

* * *

'Welcome back, Ruby.'

The girls of RWBY were all settling down for their first night in Beacon Academy and after all the excitement has died down, with the exception of Yang, all of them were very tired.

Weiss had already fell asleep on her bed while Yang was still excitedly writing something while listening to her music player. It was a comforting sight and despite the room not being decorated with anything personal, it seemed quite homely to her.

'Thank you, Blake.'

Her partner for the next four years was Blake Belladonna and she was very happy and eager to learn from her. She was the best alternative to Yang, even though that was wrong by itself because she shouldn't compare anyone in that fashion, it... wasn't fair. She really did pity Yang and Weiss though, she knew that their polar opposite personalities would drive each other up the wall. They were even going to work on _assignments_ together. That would be a killer, studies were never her and Yang's strong point. Perhaps it just ran in the blood?

Talking with Shirou had helped her regain some of her confidence and she started with her first plan in getting to _lead_ and Ruby walked immediately over to her partner. She found it odd that Blake was still wearing that ribbon on her head even if she had changed to her pyjamas, but it looked cute and she didn't mind seeing _more_ of Blake dressed like that.

'Ruby, what's wrong?'

Blake adjusted herself to a ore comfortable position when Ruby sat on her bed without even changing or taking a bath. She believed it must be something important and so Blake found herself staring at Ruby incredulously when Ruby asked a simple question.

'Could you tell me how you think a good leader would be and do?'


	3. Chapter 3

_Pieces out of Line_

_Original Concept: RWBY/Fate/Stay Night_

_Chapter 3_

..

_Created by: Rooster Teeth Productions/Type-Moon_

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

**Author's Notes: For those sharp enough, I've decided to change the summary of the story to acknowledge that I would be deviating from some elements of RWBY canon, specifically the character's BG as well as taking some inferences from what's already released. So it's an AU cross over fic.**

**Besides that - I won't, can't, be updating so frequently so don't expect this pace to last!**

**..**

_bowpurity's note: When you have the grammar, but don't have the drive… what's second best to writing? Betaing. I write when I have something epic in mind, but other then that, I don't. Mostly I don't. I game a lot. Perhaps too much. Anyway, at times, at rare times, you encounter people who view things in a different light than you do, and it's even rarely that they take the effort to share their views with you in great detail. We need people like these, people whom help point our flaws out._

_So here's a shout out to DawningShawdows. Keep on doing what you're doing. Being kinder/rougher doesn't really matter, it's that you take an effort to help that makes you great._

_**Well, that's all I have to say.**_

* * *

If there was one thing that Weiss Schnee did not expect from her first day in Beacon Academy, it would be to sleep in. Honestly speaking, that was the whole truth.

After an entire night of dealing with an overly excited Yang, her partner for the next four years… She shuddered every time she thought of her partner – Weiss was expecting the energetic and violent blonde to wake her up before the break of dawn to plot some nefarious plot to stop her from topping her classes.

So Weiss was amazed when it was their leader, Ruby, who woke her up softly and reminding her that classes was going to start in half an hour's time.

It was an acceptable time to wake up and Weiss rubbed her eyes sleepily while returning the soft greetings from Ruby. To her delight, she had no choice but to re-evaluate the younger sister of her partner as being a sensible girl.

Granted Yang might have been on to something by saying that they had gotten off on the wrong foot. Weiss had been… a little judgemental and quick tempered with her labelling of Ruby. It was another evaluation she had to do in two days and it was killing her confidence in a large degree to be wrong on two counts.

Still, it could be worse, much worse, something she had repeatedly reminded herself so many times since the fact that she was partners with Yang finally sank in. She was going to have to work with assignments with that dumb blonde. How bad could it be? She wanted to be the _top_ of her class and to be the best Huntress as worthy of the Schnee name. Why did this have to happen to her?

'Good morning Ruby.'

Weiss replied while stretching and the first thing she did when she was fully awake was to stretch to get rid of the kinks in her body. She was used to practising her forms in fencing for hours at a time when home and it had been a while since she was able to sleep in just a little.

Weiss frowned as she felt some cricks and rolled her shoulders for a while till she was satisfied. She slipped out of bed to see what the rest of her team mates was doing. Ruby was already dressed and ready and was currently tapping her scroll impatiently while speaking with a more relaxed Blake.

Weiss was unsure of Blake as personally speaking she was a little miffed at how the raven-haired girl had both praised and insulted her in their first meeting. By right she should be mad at anyone who says anything against her family – but since Blake had commented on her family's business, Weiss was able to sort of... forgive Blake as she might just be listening to heresy.

Weiss would never believe that the company that her parents set up would stoop so low to even trample on human rights! They were the Schnee Family, they were above most of the rabble.

Blake and Ruby had proven that they were at least above the rabble at least, the pair was accepted into Beacon together with the uncouth Yang and had proven their skills in a real combat situation. Ruby had been impressive, but Blake even more as she had saved her in combat when the Nevermore Grimm had gotten a little too close for her to react and guard herself properly.

Blake had pulled Weiss to safety and even blocked the follow-up attack that sent her flying away. It was even more impressive when she landed perfectly on her feet after the blow, dashing forward to jump back into the fray. If Weiss hadn't thought the idea was ridiculous, she would have thought that Blake was a cat from the way she was so nimble and the way she fought, sliding in and out of combat easily while not repeating her pattern of attacks. She was fickle and picky with her slashes and stabs and would only get close in the most awkward position for her enemy, striking before they could recover to strike her back..

It was a style that Weiss found to be pure genius and also extremely cowardly, once again Blake had successfully made her conflicted in how to view her. Perhaps she should treat Blake in the same conflicted way that the girl was making her feel? Turnabout was fair play, yes?

No, that was not deeming of a member of the Schnee family, she was _above_ that.

'Good Morning Blake.'

Weiss gave the raven-haired girl a smile for politeness sake, they were her team members and even if she _was _disappointed that she wasn't the leader, she had made peace with the idea over night. She'll have more freedom to train instead of being saddled with the unenviable task of reining in Yang.

Speaking of Yang...

..

'Goood Morning Weiss! Ready for our first day at Beacon in a team?'

The dumb blonde popped out of the shower with her hair wrapped up with the towel for it to dry. One thing Weiss agreed with Yang was how daily grooming and maintaining of their hair was important. Call her vain, but the Schnee must _look_ the part and despite herself being appalled by Yang's manners...

Yang was much better in taking care of her looks than Weiss had ever thought anyone could be, much less an impatient and uncouth person like Yang. From the way Yang took care of her hair religiously Weiss hadn't been too surprised to learn from Yang that it in the land that their mother's grew up in, the way hair was written was similar to the word 'god. Yang had lapped up that story and treated her hair like a treasure, something which girls do in their mother's homeland so it wasn't without precedent.

Weiss was tempted to push Yang away or to at least given a scoff to her question but refrained from doing so. Yang was stating the obvious, of course she was ready. She had trained and studied so _hard _for this, there was no way she wasn't ready for class at all!

* * *

She was not ready for class at Beacon.

Weiss was tempted to just cut her losses and to allow Professor Peter Port to stop her disastrous spar with the Boarbatusk. Her form was perfect but her desire to impress Professor Peter as well as the other members of her class had meant that her initial attack had not been sufficient to pierce the armor of the Boarbatusk. It was either stronger than it looked, or maybe she had channelled the wrong amount of dust onto her attack.

Her weapon, Myrtenaster, was a Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR) modified to include several different chambers filled with specific refined dust to boost her semblence's abilities. It allows her to freely boost her attack and defense capabilities beyond what her glyphs normally provide her.

She had initially decided to end it quickly, Weiss had selected the red dust to end the spar in a single hit, but it failed to even deter the boar like Grimm as it charged at her, successfully disarming her as her rapier was caught between the tusks of the boar as she leapt over it.

The pair had then started playing a game of cat and mouse and much to Weiss's horror, she could hear Professor Peter narrating the entire scene to the class. She might have preferred it if it had ended her misery right now, but she would see this to the end, for better or worse.

The Grimm and foes that she had fought before prior to Beacon had been much easier to dispose off, perhaps all of her 'tests' that were conducted by her family was just to boost her confidence? Weiss didn't quite believe it, the scar that she received after fighting the Giant Armour was all too real and would always remind her of what _would_ happen to her if she dared held back or never give her all.

This Boarbatusk was still a little too strong for her liking and Weiss found herself scowling in frustration as she rolled to the side easily to dodge another attempt by the Boarbatusk to run her through.

If only she could get her weapon, she could end it now!

'Get her, Weiss!'

As if she had been in her own world all long, the moment Weiss dropped her tunnel vision on the Boarbatusk, Weiss heard Yang cheering her on. She did not need that blonde to cheer her on like she was _losing_. To make matters worse Blake was waving around a small flag with the team of their team written on it in encouragement.

Great, kill her now, death would be preferable than this humiliation. She _did_ not need to be looked down on! She could win this easily!

Despite herself, Weiss turned to look at the last member of her team, Ruby Rose, and instead of seeing her joining her sister in cheering for her, Ruby met her eye before mouthing something that made her want to groan in exasperation.

The words from Ruby were noted, but Weiss Schnee really hated being owed a favor. Just like Emiya Shirou before, Ruby Rose was on the top of Weiss's love/hate list.

It really was complicated being a member of the Schnee Family.

..

The advice was very helpful however as the next time the Boaratusk charged at her, Weiss waited for that precise moment where she could jump in the air – only to grab hold of Myrtenaster and with the additional momentum provided from her glyphs, to pull the Grimm flat on it's back. Triumphantly and wordlessly Weiss stabbed the Boaratusk through with Myrtenaster and to be extra throughout, activated the white dust to freeze the entire Grimm from inside to the out.

It was a very satisfying kill and the judging and calculating looks from more than one of her classmates made her happy as she wanted a reputation that was beyond that of her being the Schnee heiress. However on the same boat she had revealed some of flashier moves with that simple spar, it would be... a little harder for her if she get to spar with her classmates in the future.

However it all evened out if she was able to intimidate someone else with just one of her abilities that she could do with Myrtenaster.

As Professor Peter clapped his hands and applauded the way she had handled the Grimm, Weiss found herself matching gazes with Emiya Shirou. She had not fully repaid the favor that the team leader of SNPR had given her two days before. Her Schnee pride demands that he be thanked more for what he had done for her so far. He had not only been the only person to treat her in the right way, he had watched all of their backs in the fight with the Nevermore Grimm.

So she owed him a debt of honour, that would be what her father would say and Weiss _always_ repays her favour.

The look that Shirou made her feel like he was looking through her entire soul... no, that wasn't actually right, Shirou was staring at her weapon intently. So he was impressed with Myrtenaster? He should be! Perhaps he wanted something similar to replace that dingy old thing that he was wielding all this time?

'I knew you could do it, Weiss!'

Before Weiss could think more, Yang had jumped her from in front – it was startling that the blonde could move so quietly, or had she had her mind in the clouds for too long to even notice that?

If that was the case, Weiss really had to have more situational awareness to keep her image and pride for Weiss found herself greatly unamused at how Yang had lifted her up like a doll in the big hug she was giving.

Granted, considering what goes through that blonde's head, she might even view _her_ like a doll like she had feared.

'Please let me go, Yang! This is unsightly!'

Weiss patted Yang's arms frantically for her to stop, hoping that she did not need to raise her voice unless she really needed it. Weiss was spared from making that decision as Team SNPR joined them and Nora managed to stop Yang by demanding a hug from the blonde as well. Unsurprisingly Yang did and that allowed Weiss to catch her breath as the two teams interact with each other.

..

'So Weiss, how is _your _team so far? Mine's great! Even if Nora might be loud. But she makes up for Ren being quiet.'

Pyrrha slipped into a matching pace with Weiss as the red head grinned at her. The above mentioned boy, Ren was it, gave Weiss a small nod even as his eyelids struggled to fight the battle to stay awake.

With that silly grin on Pyrrha's face, Weiss couldn't help but feel that the world was a little too complicated for her liking. To her it looked like Pyrrha was bubbly with excitement and happiness with being with such, _interesting_ individuals.

But what was there to be excited about? The redhead in front of her was the strongest combatant of the entire first year, Weiss truly believed that but Pyrrha had not matched up to what Weiss had imagined a powerful Huntress would look like. In fact, Pyrrha behaved downright oddly and would be a good match with Yang at times. Despite sharing some traits with the blonde that was her partner, Weiss couldn't speak to her or tell Phyrra her opinion like how she did with Yang. For Yang's case it was simply because her words simply did not make an impact on the blonde for long. She was too confident to let Weiss's words affect her, a good and a bad thing rolled together into one.

Lastly, it wouldn't be polite for her to tell Pyrrha that when she barely knew her, and it was none of _her_ business what and how Pyrrha wanted to be. If she had an image of Pyrrha that she did not meet up to, Pyrrha had no need to humour or to live up to those expectations.

'… It is hard for me to find a word to describe my team... But if you must know, we are still getting to know each other.'

Weiss eventually conceded while replying matter-of-factly to Pyrrha. It was difficult being a Schnee, every action would subsequently be judged no matter what she did.

Together with her team and SNPR, the group of eight individuals made their way to the other class.

* * *

Lie Ren was a complicated individual, it was something that no one has managed to figure out since since his meeting with Nora Valkyrie. It seemed just like yesterday when the orange-haired girl that he was happy to call his best friend barged into his life when he was doing his utmost best to fall asleep. She had announced her name, asked for his, grabbed his hand and dragged him away to play without Ren managing or even telling her his name. Perhaps it was Nora that permanently stunted his social skills? That was probably closer to the truth then Ren was willing to admit.

Subsequently since their first meeting, Ren had never gotten the opportunity to nap more than fifteen minutes despite one of his favourites hobbies of all time was to _sleep. _But they were talking about Nora here, the bundle of limitless energy had never been down ever since he met her. She had never fallen sick and that they had practically been joined at the hips ever since Ren had not pushed Nora away.

Yes, Nora was the one that needed a friend, not Ren, and over the years it had became apparent that Nora needed him more than he needed her. But Ren would never tell Nora that, not for the sake of his safety – but rather to protect the innocence that Nora has since then and still carries with her now.

..

But yes, Lie Ren was a complicated individual as he was in his own humble opinion, a tactical genius that never had the opportunity or the drive to apply his genius on a practical level. All of his energy and effort was spent on trying to curtail Nora's destructive and impulsive tendencies. Nora was a genius in her own right, he would _never_ have imagined that anyone could be so efficient in destroying things.

But he should have known better, who else would have managed to design and craft out a weapon like Magnhild when she was a child. Ren can still remember that day fondly and with a healthy dose of unease as Nora had simply walked up to him and declared that she _knew_ what her weapon was going to be as it was told to her in her dreams.

Oh that's right, he had not particularly wished to be a Huntsmen, he was kind of being dragged along for the ride by Nora but he could see the plus points there as well. Being a Huntsman was a respected occupation and if he played his cards right, the two of them could take out enough Grimms to ensure that they would never need to work for the rest of their lives. It was amazingly practical that way, and dare he say it? Hardly troublesome at all.

..

Nora had always been the offensive power behind the two of them and Ren was happy being at the back to guide and herd the Grimms to Nora's direction. Thus Ren was out of his comfort zone when he found himself isolated in the Emerald Forest. Ren was confident in his abilities but taking on two of the King Taijitu had expended a lot more energy than he had. He was never a front line fighter and his weapons, Stormflower did not have the raw power that Nora had.

Ren noted with a little resentment that Nora could have given a helping hand when she popped up hardly a moment later after he took the two Grimms out. Then again, knowing Grimm's tendencies to mob and gather together, Nora might have already did that and was just regrouping with him. Nevertheless, the two of them were partners just like Nora wanted and he was satisfied with the situation.

As long as things weren't _troublesome_ he wouldn't mind.

Of course, the gods would not give him that mercy when Nora managed to garner the attention of the biggest Grimm he had even seen in his entire life. The Nevermore was huge, it must be the head of it's flock or something and Ren had no idea _how_ Nora had even gotten the attention of something like that. On second thought – he did no wish to know, or to ask her about it.

It would have been tactical suicide to rush the Nevermore since it was raining attacks on them without a care of the destruction it would wrought on the surroundings. The best option they had was to run, even if it might hurt others that might be caught in the crossfire – something that was eventually happened when the two of them had ran into another group of students when they finally reached their objective.

Then things got even more interesting when they teamed up with three other pairs to take out two of the toughest Grimms he had ever faced or seen.

..

He had conserved his strength during that fight. His eye naturally kept track of Nora and his hastily teamed up fellow students and to his surprise, he found that they were doing well, almost too well for one particular individual that was now his team leader.

Emiya Shirou, the man was perhaps as lazy as he was – or he was simply holding back his strength. Ren noted several times when Shirou _could_ have ended the encounter decisively, the first being the time when he would have had ample time to ram his sword into the mouth of the Deathstalker and the other when he was well within positioned to stab the Nevermore's heart when it fell to the ground.

On neither occasions did Shirou did so, the man bracing himself with his shield and taking each counterattack the grims sent with an unnatural sense of calm. Ren wasn't sure, but it seemed that Shirou was pacing himself to not make himself stand out. Ren would know, it was part of his game plan to stay hidden, behind the front line to provide as much support to Nora as possible. Then again, perhaps Shirou was like himself, and instead of being a supporter in the backline, he was a supporter in the frontline instead. It was an odd concept to him, but seeing that Shirou had enough strength to take the attacks and deliver the killing blow, Ren found himself slightly envying the fact.

Of course, things went for the worst when Nora had enthusiastically decided on a whim that Ren would help out by launching him into the air towards the flying Nevermore to attack it's eyes.

Strategically it was sound, but being sent flying when he wasn't meant to fly was, troublesome. But Nora being Nora, he didn't had the time nor thought to persuade her in battle. Before he knew it, Shirou barked his agreement and Ren found himself doing just that.

Shirou's commanding tone as he took charge of the fight made Ren shiver again, Shirou had more than just potential to lead. So, Ren was also very satisfied about his team – the last thing he needed was to take charge because his leader was incompetent. That would be – troublesome to say the least.

..

When the results of the team placements were announced, Ren was relieved and apprehensive at the same time. Shirou was chosen as the leader and he had no problems with that – the red head Pyrrha who was his partner was very skilled in her own right and he himself had years of experience working with Nora. They were a well knit group composed of his own preference and ability to support from the back, Shirou taking point along with Pyrrha coupled with Nora's destructive power making them decently balanced.

It finally looks like things were falling into places for Ren and if this continued – he might be able to catch up on all the sleep that he has lost on since childhood. A very tall order, but one that he could hope for.

Nora had, of course, destroyed that hope by making all of them stay up at night to get to know each other while telling the rest _all_ about herself, what she liked, what she liked doing, what her relationship with Ren was and some other things. It was too much for him, that Ren tuned it all of. He knew from a long time back there was no way he was going to be able to stop Nora in time, and so had taken to only tell Nora the things that he was _comfortable_ in telling others about. That and Nora wasn't dumb, in her own endearingly frustrating energetic fashion, she was trying to get the team to know each other and be comfortable with each other.

In retrospect, having Nora going all hyperdrive all over them could also be a way to ensure that the other two was preempted to the limitless energy that Nora possessed and not start questioning Nora's excitability in the future.

If that was Nora's intent, she probably should have saved the effort and let Ren sleep in for the two of them accepted the two of them without question.

Pyrrha was a piece of work herself, able to patiently listen to Nora's rapid subject change with an albeit, somewhat strained smile but was still happy to be in a team with another girl.

Shirou himself had only joined them later in the night but had listened and introduced himself without showing any signs of discomfort.

That was both relieving and disturbing – it suggested that either the two of them were saints practised in the art of patience or they were just as eccentric as Nora was. That was going to be, troublesome.

He was repeating that line in his internal monologue repeatedly since joining Beacon, all he needed was the ability to use shadows... wait, where did that come from anyway?

..

Even with such troubling prospects in the horizon, Ren was still cautiously optimistic about his life in Beacon Academy when it became clear that none of his team mates were jumping at the opportunity to showboat and were content to stay below the radar. That was good, until _something_ had to happen to prove that wrong.

* * *

'What did you get, Ren?'

'There's only one thing to get if you are going to eat at the class cafeteria, Nora...'

Ren mumbled while fighting the urge to yawn, the lecture by Professor Peter Port was boring to say the least and even if he wanted to take a small nap in one of his unrelated stories, they were unfortunately too short for a proper nap and too long for a power nap.

Not to mention Nora made it practically impossible with her constant fidgeting and doodling on her scroll.

It wasn't surprising that Nora wasn't able to sit still in classes. In tests, her marks for theory were atrocious and the opposite was true for practical applied tests, which she excelled in. Like Ren said, she was a genius in other areas.

'Oh, right! But what about dessert?'

'There's only one dessert as well, Nora.'

Ren mumbled as he looked around for their teammates who had gone ahead to get a seat for them only to spot a recognizable red head in the distant looking on at a group of other first year students. He couldn't see what was going on from where he was but he knew it was going to be _troublesome_. This was going to be a trend, wasn't it?

'What's going on? Let's go look, Ren!'

Nora pulled the reluctant boy with her to join the crowd and when they got closer, they could see Shirou helping a young girl with rabbit ears up from the floor, a spilled tray full of food lying besides her and her uniform being chocked full of the same stains.

'Is that a faunus?'

Nora asked curiously and excitedly, no doubt staring at her ears while Ren sighed internally. Great, so his leader was as knightly as his nickname that was given by the other team, RWBY.

..

'Are you alright?'

Shirou asked the shivering girl who nodded her head while looking back at Shirou n a mixture of apprehension, gratefulness and fear all rolled into one.

It made Shirou boiling mad to see anyone bully the weak, and even if Beacon was supposedly filled with aspiring Huntresses and Huntsmen, the fact was that it was still a school filled with adolescents meant that there were still going to be dregs of society mixed within the pot of 'good' that was currently being stirred and prepared.

He was not going to mince words for people who totally deserve being called that.

'Hey hey, playing the hero there?'

The leader of CRDL, Cardin Winchester looked at the two of them with a sneer on his head before scoffing at Shirou shrugging at him.

'Well you shouldn't get involved with _that-'_

Anything that Cardin was about to say was cut off by Shirou stating that compared to an ignorant racist whom can't see beyond looks , he would be happier to spend time with a girl like her.

'My name is Shirou, Emiya Shirou, please, call me Shirou.'

Offering a hand to the faunus girl, Shirou nodded when she introduced herself as Velvet and the two of them were about to leave when Cardin grabbed Shirou's shoulders roughly to stop him.

'What's the big idea punk, you're really pissing me off. You think _that _is better than me, huh?'

Cardin growled threateningly but Shirou was unfazed as he rested his own hand on Cardin's, peeling him back easily as the blonde grimaced in pain at the pressure Shirou was placing on his hand.

'Yes, calling other individuals as _things_, is something that can not be forgiven.'

'W-What? Forgiveness? The hell am I going to be forgiven by someone like YOU!'

Cardin roared due to his injured pride and he swung heavily at Shirou.

To the surprise of everyone including himself, he did hit the man square on the cheek. The blow sent Shirou staggering a few steps back but otherwise he looked fine. The shock of him standing was nothing compared to how he looked so unconcerned about being punched.

The Faunus girl simply looked terrified as she asked him if he was hurt but he simply waved her off with a reassuring smile and a pet on her shoulder.

'So... that's how a team leader behaves in Beacon?'

Shirou asked in a conversational tone while rubbing his jaw, his calm and relaxed demeanour was betrayed by the icy look that he was showing Cardin and the leader of CRDL fought hard not to show the shudder of fear from his killing intent focused solely on him.

'I expected more from the academy that promised to grow and nurture Huntsmen and Huntresses... or perhaps they slipped up when they allowed you in... but what kind of admin lapse would it be for them to appoint _you_ as the team leader.'

The word 'you' was said with a sneer, the same kind and tone that Cardin had used on the faunus girl and when it was redirected to _himself_ it stung and it stung bad.

'You will be hearing from the headmaster about an unprovoked attack on another fellow student, Mr Winchester, I wish you a good evening.'

Shirou gave a mock bow before leading and guiding the awed Faunus girl back to his partner, the red-head who was now looking at the scene with satisfaction and a hint of amusement.

* * *

Ren decided at that very moment that even if his team leader might be troublesome in that he wishes to play a hero – he certainly have the means to make it _less troublesome_ if he could get out of situations by himself like that.

Wait, that came out wrong. Either way it was going to be troublesome if he was going to attract attention to himself!

This was not the life that he was expecting at Beacon at all.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pieces out of Line_

_Original Concept: RWBY/Fate/Stay Night_

_Chapter 4_

..

_Created by: Rooster Teeth Productions/Type-Moon_

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

**Author's Notes: This chapter deviates largely from canon, so it's AU time. It'll be a hit or miss, hopefully a hit, but who knows?**

**Inspiration for this came mostly from the Yellow Trailer, and Yang is scorching there, really. I'm asian, so calling her Xiao Long isn't wrong, calling her _Yang_ is odd though so that's partly why I made this back story for her. Oh, and before I forget - here's to you, _Kisdota-The Freak Gamer_, if not for your constant updates with RWBY, I wouldn't be here sharing this story in the first place. Thank you guys for your support, and I really loved your guy's reviews, both positive and criticisms that makes me rethink my work. Keep them coming! If it isn't obvious, bowpurity is my beta + my co-author for this.**

**..**

_bowpurity's notes: What's with this ridiculous ball bouncing dual screen fighting system of World ends with you?  
Comments on this chapter? let's see..Yang, Yang. More Yang. She kinda reminds me of Elsword's Rena Windsneaker, don't you think?  
Enjoy.  
_

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was a confident person, that much, anyone could attest to as the spitfire blonde was full of spunk and sass all packed in a great body. She was vindicated on that last point at least for she had even seen women stare at her at the changing room at Signal Academy.

All of that combined together made people believe that it would be impossible or at least insufferable to work with her. That was totally not true, Xiao Long knew how to work in a team. Sometimes she just preferred to do things off the well trodden path.

In truth, the blonde was just someone who is very easily bored and difficult to entertain. She wasn't a perfectionist, but she always hated doing things the conventional way as it was so boring.

She was a being of chaos, a troublemaker and she prided herself on being called a mischievous prankster when she was of a younger age – using tricks and acts of mischief that sent the teachers up to a frenzy at the sheer audacity of her acts.

Still, age and maturity did catch up with Yang in the end and the blonde found herself having to do so partly due to her young sister, Ruby.

The more havoc and trouble she caused, the more scrutiny and pressure fell on her younger sister to perform better than _her_ and they did apply a lot of pressure and expectations on Ruby that was uncalled for in her eye.

Xiao Long was the older sister after all and by not acting her age and status in the family, she was making it difficult for her younger sister. Her mother was from the East and as their main care taker, meant that the culture they were brought up in was very different from what the typical family would live in in Vale.

Seeing her sister being put under such scrutiny was not what Xiao Long wanted as she loves her sister very much and would do anything for her. So she had 'grown up' and acted her age for once when she was enrolled into Signal Academy to take the pressure off Ruby.

She had excelled there, learning the style of her mother's side as well as incorporating the technical genius and know-how of her father to create Ember Celica, which she still considered her best work so far.

However Xiao Long's mischievous and brazen nature hadn't been completed stamped out during her time in Signal Academy, she had hit puberty then and was taking great joy in pride at her growth from a scrawny tomboyish girl to a fully fledged woman.

It hadn't happened overnight but long hours slaving at the workshop in large unattractive overalls, masks and gloves while handling machinery had hidden her growth spurt till she had finished Ember Celica.

Xiao Long had very much enjoyed the attention that _everyone_ had given her the moment she had stepped out of the workshop and was in her casual clothes. They clothes were... a little tighter than she remembered...

Then again, she had nearly slept and lived in the workshop for a period of three months to perfect Ember Celica and everyone was staring at her like they had never seen her before.

Xiao Long admitted that perhaps the sweat and the grime from all the machinery, not to mention how covered she had been, would have not made her look attractive. But it had been borderline insulting when some of the workshop masters that had helped her in those few months had the cheek to declare that they didn't think she was a _woman_ at all. Xiao Long was mad, but refrained herself as she had hardly been the best role model of a girl, and certainly didn't act the part when she had taken her studies seriously in Signal Academy. She had taken her studies seriously. She had a younger sister to influence and as the role model in her life, she had to suppress the side of her that was screaming at her to stop following the expectations of her family to be a Huntress and do _something__else _with her life. Yes, Yang Xiao Long's dream had never been to be a Huntress, her family expected her to and she had to follow the expectations to not disappoint her family just a little bit more. It was even worse when Ruby looked up to her and was dying to be a Huntress herself.

As a side note, Ruby had spent around the same time in the same old workshop to finish Crescent Rose and she hadn't came up with the _wonder chest_ that Xiao Long's friends had teased and were jealous about. Perhaps it was the genes, she did take after her father's side more while Ruby resembled her mother much more.

..

Surprisingly, spending long hours working machinery in a hot and sweaty environment was enough to give her a lean figure, complete with muscles on her arms and legs. At the same time, her figure grew to what she looked like now. So working in a workshop for long hours and for an extended period could make one come out hotter than ever, go figure!

The moment the unflattering clothes and the harsh working conditions were removed from the equation and Xiao Long was able to be _herself_ again after topping the top of her classes in Signal for the first two years. All bets were off and the true Yang Xiao Long was revealed to the unprepared world.

However, no matter one's figure and looks, it was still a person's personality that pays a huge part on the impression one had on others. Xiao Long was able to flaunt her looks easily due to how she was like before and soon after discovering that her looks was enough to drive most, if not all the male population crazy, she went to wage war on all fronts.

First she took a very close look at the dressing requirements of Signal Academy and went to town with it, tossing her less than flattering jeans and loose T-shirts to the thrash and starting on a whole new image for herself. It was Xiao Long's first foray into the world of woman cosmetics, beauty products and every single bit of apparel than you could think of.

It took her the better half of two weeks, before she re-emerged with the now provocative outfit that had almost caused her to be kicked out of Signal. Only be calmly and methodically explaining how every single piece of clothing she wore were within regulations at the school council saved her. Thereafter she rubbed her hands together, cackled madly in glee and sashayed out of the room with a devil-like grin.

The discipline mistress was left spluttering in outrage and in horror at unleashing that girl who had brains, looks and was developing the wiles to exploit her advantage in every single possible way into the world.

She wasn't sure if she should be horrified or proud at Yang Xiao Long for having the mentality and _maturity _to start developing the art of seduction at such a young age. On one hand, seduction was ultimately inefficient way in a world where the Grimm were the biggest threat but on the other, she was witnessing a Huntress in training bloom in front of her in Signal Academy

..

Now Xiao Long was not about to claim that she has no interest in guys, nor was she disinterested in the possibility of having a true, genuine relationship with someone who both respected her as a person and for her strength. She knew however that most individuals who approached her of the male variety were interested in her body and she took great pleasure to string them up before mercilessly showing that she _wasn't_ some blonde bimbo who was trolling for trouble.

She was proud of herself, of her body and her own ability. She was not going to bow down to some jerk who thought that she would be an easy pick up due to her dress.

To tell the truth, Xiao Long had that exact thought in mind when she decided on her new outfit, complete with her own personal symbol showed predominantly on her chest. She chose those threads for the woman that she _wanted_ to become and not the girl that she now was. It was time to change but she knew that there were plenty of individuals who would never treat her like an equal due to her body and she was loathe to hide it because of them.

So instead of hiding it, Xiao Long decided to flaunt it. If she had it, she might as well use it, right?

Her fiery personality was something she was proud of too and soon Xiao Long had built up a reputation to warrant a 'see but no touch' approach in Signal Academy. It was something that she was both satisfied and worried about simply because her reputation would often precede her and made it harder for her to live up or to dismiss the expectations that others had of her.

On the other hand though, Xiao Long was also able to identify the intent of individuals who tried to befriend her quite easily.

It was a double edged sword that she was resigned to carry by the end of her time in Signal.

..

However it wasn't all sunshine and roses, nor did she magically get gifted with all the strength, speed, confidence and respect that carried with her now in Beacon. No, it took all she had to give during her time in Signal to earn that. The interactions, history and people there gave Xiao Long little time to grow up and to fit the role and image of the woman she _wanted_ to be. She would later look back and laugh at how naive she was than to embark on such an ambitious plan, sometimes toying with others till the big boys started taking notice of her. She had to be prepared to give everything she had then to not be played like how she had played others. It was a dangerous game of cat and mouse, politics, intrigue and outright competition and rivalry in Signals and she found herself thankful that Ruby was shielded from this darker scene in the academy.

Xiao Long should have expected that – she had been playing with toy poodles when the big dogs were just around the corner and she had fought harder than ever to earn _her_ place in the deep dark underground world that she was sure that no _ordinary _student had to deal with.

Looking back however, Yang found that her time in Signal was still the best time she ever had. She had always gone against the norm before and being placed in a sink or swim situation was living a dream that she might _never_ experience again. She was innocent then… and like all responsible people, she had quickly lost the last shred of innocence that she possessed.

Incidentally it was also the time when she made Ruby call her Yang instead of Xiao Long. She did not wish for her sister to be caught up with the _Drake _of Signal (Being called the Little Dragon was lame) when her fame and reputation was growing.

Yang was truly in her element in the last year of Signal, her reputation only grew together with the growth of her skills and she was ready to take on another challenge, this time as part of Beacon Academy.

She had also made sure that her sister would be properly looked after in Signals and thus was both horrified to find out that her baby sister had taken on that notorious criminal Roman Torchwick and was accepted into Beacon the same time she was.

A part of her wanted to shelter Ruby from what _would_ no doubt happen in Beacon. The world was harsh and difficult after all and she wanted her sister to enjoy her childhood a little longer. It wasn't the Grimm that was the problem, it was everything else associated with being a Huntress that made it difficult. Yang truly did not wish to be a Huntress, but if she could prove her credentials to be one of the best, any other route she wanted to take would be open to her. But now that Ruby was enrolling with her, Yang wanted to protect her the best she could. Even the normally rebellious other part of her was also telling herself that if Ruby had her there as a guide, it might be better than having to grope around the darkness like she did.

Ruby... she loved her baby sister so much and she had not failed to notice how her sister had gotten mellower after her drastic change in Signal, she had failed in her task to relieve some of the pressure from Ruby despite being an exceptional candidate in Signal. They just couldn't accept how Yang was so flamboyant, a devil-may-care attitude that was far away from the traditional demure and supportive role a woman _has_ to play in an Eastern family.

By going to Beacon with Ruby, Yang could help guide Ruby and help her in making social contact with others. She was socially awkward, unlike her and it was going to cause problems,especially since she _wasn't_ ready for Beacon and the potential dangers both inside and outside of the school. The last thing she wanted was for her sister to be taken advantage of.

..

So Yang had came to Beacon expecting something going on below or between the scenes of Beacon Academy. She had been ready to kick ass, take names and subsequently, to carve another legend after riding on the success of her stint in Signal. She had been woefully over-prepared as no one had approached her, no one had even recognized her as _none_ of her closest friends who had been in the know had been accepted into Beacon.

Even if that was the case, Yang was sure that someone would approach her eventually to pull her into the dark side of a school that dealt with life and death situations on a daily basis.

The first day was met with deafening silence. Yang had even tried to stir up some trouble by staying awake and bothering the hell out of the Schnee Heiress. She had been so _sure_ that the Schnee Group had some dealings with the shady underworld that operated behind the scenes of combat schools like Signal.

After all hasn't she seen her share of underground matches that often resulted in severe injuries or even death? Yang had seen a lot for someone her age and besides the usual norm of underground betting betting circles, exchange of drugs and handling of weapons, Yang had also seen some traces of human trafficking that made her sick to the bone.

However Yang could do _nothing_ about it as she wasn't as influential or powerful as she liked. She was good, she was respected but only if she minded her _own_ business. If she interfered, she would have to deal with the consequences and she knew that she would be unable to protect Ruby _and_ herself if that truly happened.

The Schnee Group, or the Schnee Dust Company was one of the wealthiest groups in the world and to have achieved that without some kind of illicit trading was just laughable. Still, it looked like that heiress was not brought up to the full truth of her organisation.  
It was kind of disappointing in a way, Yang had seen more with her pair of eyes than that privileged girl had ever seen and she was suggesting that she was better than _everyone _else? That was laughable by itself and Yang would love to tell that to her face if she could.

The other girl, Blake Belladonna had been more interesting and Yang could tell that the girl was overly cautious to a fault despite her attempts to portray herself as calm and cool as ice. Yang was an old eye at reading the subtle movements of people and was sharp enough to spot how Blake's ribbon twitched ever so slightly when she couldn't hold her emotions in check.

That girl had a secret that she was withholding from everyone and Yang found herself liking that girl as she _might_ have the same experiences she did.

What made her day however was the boy who had befriended her sister, Emiya Shirou. Yang had been prepared to give the wannabe smooth talker a piece of her mind, or an imprint of Ember Celica in his face. Instead Yang found herself respecting the boy who had impressed her as well with the absolute control he had with his emotions. His emotions were _all _fake as Shirou was just a little _too_ perfect with his responses for her liking. It might be that she was over thinking things, but the distance that Shirou gave _all_ of them whether socially or physically was enough for her to forestall the big sister talk she was dying to give one of Ruby's guy friends.

That and Shirou's eyes had not even wandered anywhere below eye level when they spoke and the boy did not even size her up. He had simply acknowledged and introduced himself without any additional interest in knowing a friend's sister. Or perhaps he was trying to hide the fact that he _knew_ about her and was not going to be caught showing that. Either way, he was an intriguing figure that Yang would need to pay attention to.

..

The second day was when things got interesting and that was not counting how she ended up being partners with the Schnee Heiress by sheer luck. She would _never_ allowed Ruby to be partners with her, the chance that her partner would get caught up in _her_ trouble when her reputation caught up with her was too high for her liking. Getting the Schnee heiress as her partner must be some kind of sick joke that made Yang want to laugh until it hurts. It would either lead her to the dirty secrets of the Schnee Group or she would get the first glimpse as Weiss Schnee is caught up in the darkness of her own corporate group that she was going to take over.

Wait, why was she so excited to go back to living life in the 'law be damned underworld again'? With one of the biggest corporation in the world no less, she must have a death wish! It must be in her blood or something, or she just loved riding her bike, Bumblebee, and living life on the edge where she could feel _alive_.

Blake Belladonna however would be a good partner to be with as she was more sure than ever that the black haired hottie, yes Blake was hot, had more than just her lineage to hide. Yang wasn't a hundred percent sure, but she was pretty sure that Blake didn't sleep for the first night and was constantly monitoring the entire room cautiously as if she was expecting an attack to come at any quarter. Yang herself wasn't fully asleep herself and would have approached Blake to know her better if not for the fear that she might scare her off seeing how jumpy Blake was already.

Then came the fight with the Nevermore and the Deathstalker. Yang had to hold back her more devastating attacks to avoid getting her friends and allies caught in the crossfire, but they were _still_ tougher than any other Grimm she had faced before. She was pretty confident that she could still take them out though but it was the actions of Emiya Shirou that caught her eye – the look he had in his eye as he called formation, the surety of his stances and the way his entire demeanor changed when he spotted someone was in danger. Yang had heard Weiss and Ruby call Shirou a 'knight' before and she thought that they had done it as a joke or as a way to poke fun at how stiff the boy was.

That changed as now, she honestly believed that Shirou could be one as he was overly concerned and cautious when it came to his comrades being in danger and not himself. He simply did not care for his well being and it showed when he had pushed Blake away from a particularly punishing peck from the Nevermore. Yang was sure that Shirou would be killed then, but his shield came up just in time to deflect the blow but knocked him down as a result. If it wasn't for Ruby, Shirou would no doubt be unable to block the next attack.

Lastly, Yang was surprised when Shirou actually did something offensive, lopping off the Nevermore's head to end the fight when it became a little too dangerous even for her. She wasn't certain if he had slipped up in hiding his strength, but nonetheless, she appreciated the gesture. She knew there and then that Shirou was hiding _something_ from the others but understood that decisiveness. Still, if it came back to endanger her or her sister, all bets were off.

..

However she did not expect that Emiya Shirou would do _that_ in the first official day of class. Saving a damsel in distress like something out of a cheesy b-flick and placing a douchebag's entire Huntsman career on the line...

It was, freaking brilliant! She totally have to reward him strictly due to the the balls that he _had_ to have to do all of that in public ad she waved excitedly at the team of SNPR together with the Faunus girl as they were looking for a seat.

Most of their fellow classmates were either trying desperately to avoid looking at them, scowling in discontent or just looking shell shocked.

Yang did not comment on how Blake had a small blush and a very slight but unmistakable smile on her face as she had more or less knew what secret the black-haired girl was thinking about. Her sister however was just as excited as she was, looking proud and happy and was urging them to join their group. The last member of RWBY, Weiss Schnee looked torn as she was rubbing a hand against her forehead in exasperation. It was so easy to rile up the heiress that it was almost a crime, but when Shirou and his team did take seats with them, Weiss did give Shirou a smile and a nod of acknowledgment that Yang was sure took _all_ of her willpower to give.

Now isn't that sad?

* * *

'So what's your name?'

Nora asked the Faunus girl eagerly while Pyrrha simply looked on proudly at Shirou who had went back to fetch some food for her.

'M-My name is Velvet... I-I'm sorry for causing all of you trouble.'

The rabbit Faunus squeaked nervously, eyes doe like in panic and fear, and perhaps a little hopeful as everyone smiled back at her.

'It's no trouble at all, I think I would have done it myself...but I didn't have the courage that Shirou had. I'm sorry.'

Pyrrha declared solemnly but sincerely and it made Velvet shake her head desperately while telling Pyrrha that was not the case.

'I'm... It's not your fault... no one... would blame you for not helping... i-if it had happened to someone else, I... I wouldn't too...'

Velvet ended lamely but Blake spoke up firmly after that to try and curtail the spiral of depression that might overtake Velvet's confidence.

'But it is not your fault. It was Winchester's fault.'

Blake stressed it to Velvet with venom seeped deep inside her voice and it made everyone a little taken aback at how aggressive Blake was. She was really invested in this issue and none of them with the exception of Yang knew what was going on. The blonde gave Blake a calculating look that didn't suit her usual cheerful smile, something that Blake missed as she was too focused on Velvet to care.

'Got it all in one, Blake. So you better listen, Velvet dear.'

Yang added on with a motherly smile at the shivering Faunus girl which caused Blake to look at Yang in surprise. The blonde gave Blake a quick wink before getting up, walking over and hugging the poor shivering girl with one arm. Pressing her against her more than ample bosoms, Yang stroked the girl's head and grinned when Nora jumped over the table, literally so to join in the hug.

Blake was not amused to see that although Yang was being sincere in trying to calm her down, Nora probably did so to touch the girl's ears. Then again, Velvet might need the help to get used to more human contact as the poor girl looked terrified to death till Pyrrha walked over to rub her back as well. All of the support given to a Faunus girl was certainly garnering them considerable attention but none of the two teams minded at all.

'Remember, it's _not_ your fault. Don't _ever_ think that! If you think you're a victim, then you're definitely one.'

Yang continued with a motherly tone of voice that made Ruby gave a wistful and happy smile. It was the 'big sister' voice that Yang _only _used when the two of them were together in private. The two sisters were very close and although there was a period when Yang was _too _busy to spend time with Ruby due to making Ember Celica at Signal, it had returned to normal after Yang finished perfecting her beloved weapon.

As suffocating was Yang was with her sisterly love, Ruby was also happy and proud of the way Yang had slowly given her the room and space to grow up and develop her skills and abilities. She owed many thanks to her uncle as well, whom had taught her the abilities she now knew and whom was the person that helped her with the design of Crescent Rose and her fighting skills. Yang loved her very much, but was still more than happy and willing to acknowledge her as another individual in her own right. So much so that it has been a long time since Yang had used that tone when speaking with her, except on _that_ particular day of the year.

'…'

Velvet was unable to say anything as she had started sobbing quietly while the rest of the girls looked on sympathetically.

'It must be tough to be a Faunus.'

Yang remarked but before more could be added on, Shirou cleared his throat and looked at the gaggle of girls with a raised eyebrow.

'Ahem... I think you might want to give her some space and privacy.'

'With you I presume? And there I thought Mr. Hero was a knight, ohhh, I know, you could volunteer to escort her to her room later on and then when you're actually in the room you can st-'

'Yang!'

Ruby interrupted the teasing of her older sister before apologizing to Velvet that she was just trying to be friendly.

'That wouldn't be a bad idea, Ms Yang, seeing that her team mates were not with her or defending her, it might be best for her to have an escort in the event of any... repercussions.'

Shirou's eyes narrowed while stating the facts and the rest of the girls looked at each other before nodding their heads.

'We should _all_ go. You're okay with that, right?'

Ruby declared but she looked disappointed when Weiss cleared her throat and said that she would not be going on such a frivolous task.

'I would be heading back to the room after dinner... If you wish to be with Miss Velvet, that is your choice – but do remember the assignments that we would have to do for tomorrow's classes.'

Everyone simply looked disappointed at what Weiss had said but the Schnee heiress simply shrugged it off before continuing to speak.

'That said, if you require... additional assistance with your school work for today... I'm sure that we would welcome you to join us to finish the assignments together...?'

Weiss had a small blush on her face as she turned away from Velvet who was looking at her with disbelief, no one could resist the big wide pleading eyes that Velvet had. The other girls who caught on to what Weiss had said gave the heiress knowing looks but refrained from teasing her, she had protected her image while at the same offered assistance to the Faunus girl as well.

..

'Well who isn't the ice bitch now'

Yang muttered to herself cheerfully and was quickly reprimanded with a pinch at her back by Pyrrha who had overheard her. After scowling at Yang for a second or two, Pyrrha whispered back, saying that Weiss was also a girl after all.

'And we girls should stick together. We're all in Beacon, that means we are the best out of all those our age.'

Pyrrha gave a confident smile to all of them who nodded, with only Ruby looking a little sheepish as Weiss narrowed her eyes at her before looking away again.

'You just have to believe in yourself... if you don't, then no one will too.'

Ren commented tiredly while Yang gave a grin and slapped the tired boy on his back energetically.

'Took it right out of my mouth, Ren!'


	5. Chapter 5

_Pieces out of Line_

_Original Concept: RWBY/Fate/Stay Night_

_Chapter __5_

..

_Created by: Rooster Teeth Productions/Type-Moon_

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

**Author's Notes: I will slow my pace down, a little at least. I'm unsure of what the response is to Yang's back story as I got too little feedback. Since there isn't much for me to work with, barely 5 reviews for that chapter alone, I'll take it that it's acceptable.**

**At any rate, enjoy PooL Chapter 5 and yes, I've 'patched' chapter 4 with the necessary revisions.**

**..**

_bowpurity's notes: How the heck does writer streaks happen. This was written wrote this way early, way way early. Also, I'm back from my rest of Betaing, so I should be able to beta better compared to last chapter which I rebetaed. Come to think about it, if you are up for betaing, do speak up. I think I'm a little swamped._

* * *

_'_T-There's... really no need...'

Velvet looked both apprehensive and hopeful as the two teams walked with her to their rooms. Nora and Pyrrha had been invited into the slumber party barely three days after their initiation into Beacon and they were already fast friends.

Covering each other's back in battle tended to do that, Shirou would know. Thankfully for him, he had a perfect excuse to avoid the bonding session that the girls were no doubt going to have.

The orange haired knight gave the only other male member of the two teams, Lie Ren an apologetic look that he missed before he excused himself.

'I have to speak to the headmaster about the previous incident that had happened, no doubt Mr Winchester might have already reported the incident in his favor by now.'

Shirou wasn't too bothered about that, he was not really going to push charges against Cardin Winchester. Still, he would say no to _any _missions together with the boy out of principle though. He hated bullies with a vengeance, especially those with more bark than bite. Cardin Winchester was just a big brute that was using brute strength to get what he wanted, something that won't work against Shirou.

'… I'll go with you.'

Ren was at least smart enough to find an opportunity to dodge a bullet when he saw one, but unfortunately Nora was not giving him the chance, clinging on to his arm tightly and told him that they were joining the party.

'A slumber party, Ren! I've never been to one!'

The twinkle and stars in Nora's eyes was blinding even from a distance to Shirou and he suppressed a chuckle. His emotions turned to concern however when Yang raised her hand and said that she'll go with Shirou instead.

That was odd, he would have thought that Yang would be fawning all over the faunus girl in their little excuse to get to know each other.

'Please allow me instead, Yang.'

Then Weiss spoke up as she told her partner that she was a better witness then Yang would be and grudgingly the blonde agreed.

'Make sure Cardin's punished! That jerk should be castrated!'

Yang scowled and growled while the other girls all nodded their heads in agreement. Weiss on the other hand looked rather put out at the uncouth words spoken by Yang before shaking her head and nodding to Shirou. Together, the two set out to Professor Ozpin's office together wordlessly. They had a mission to do and many choice and tasteful words to share with the headmaster on how they viewed Cardin Winchester. Although they barely knew him, his actions had done _all_ the talking necessary,

* * *

'Could I ask you something, Ren?'

Lie Ren found himself being questioned by the blond known as Yang Xiao Long and he blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes before he tiredly nodded his head in consent.

'Great! I was wondering if you came from the east! My mother came from there too, and I recognized your outfit with some my mother had with her.'

Ren raised an eyebrow before scrutinizing the blonde, more specifically her hair and ears before saying that he certainly did not expect that.

'Your name was a giveaway, but with your looks...'

Ren would rub his chin but he wasn't _that_ concerned. Yang was however and she grinned while slapping Ren on his back again.

I thought so! So we could be very distant cousins! That makes Ruby your younger cousin by default too!'

Yang winked at Ren, while he tried to regain his breath after the unexpected blow.. He wasn't exactly fragile, but he wasn't made out of very sturdy stuff either. The last thing he needed before a date with his pillow was being forced awake by pain. That girl sure was powerful and Ren couldn't help but cough a few times to get his breath back while Yang laughed sheepishly.

'Ah my bad on that, guess I don't know my own strength at times.'

That was a lie and a bad one, Ren knew , but she did not mean any malice and sounded genuinely apologetic when she said that. So, Ren forgave him, but the last thing he needed was for some sort of unconfirmed family ties between him and a violent blonde.

He resigned himself as he watched the gaggle of girls who were indeed, shockingly, actually doing their assignments in their pajamas. It was Ruby who had placed her foot down and ordered them all to finish their assignments before the slumber party could start proper.

Yang either didn't care or had already done hers, he doubted it was the latter and believed it was the former. He however fell in the same boat and Ren simply accepted her apology with a nod of his head.

'I really didn't expect to meet someone from mum's home land... does Nora came from there too?'

Ren shook his head and told Yang that his family had moved from the eastern lands to Vale when he was very young and had gotten to know Nora since then.

'So the two of you... are you... you know?'

Yang asked in a conspiratorial fashion while holding a pinkie up that caused Ren to shook his head. They were not in a relationship like that.

'Do you want to, hmm? She's pretty cute you know.'

Ren was wise and genre savvy enough to not reply that verbally, instead choosing to raise an eyebrow wordlessly at her. He had been on the end of such a conversation before and he was not going to give Yang an inch to work with. Give that girl an inch, and he was sure that she'll take a yard. Yang was messing with him, that much was clear but he was not in the mood to explain the situation with her if she was just going to use it as ammunition against him.

'Fine, you're no fun. Childhood friends then?'

Yang grinned in understanding when Ren nodded his head and she found herself wistfully smiling a little as she remembered her childhood, the better times spent with Ruby and their parents till that day. She would not dwell on that day now, this was a good day so far and so there wasn't any use being depressed right now.

'…'

Ren was never the best of conversationalists and he simply remained silent while watching the gaggle of girls discuss the questions for their assignment before Yang broke the silence again. This time the blonde girl shifted her position so she was sitting on the bed while looking at her friends.

'Remember what I said earlier? I really mean it. It must be tough to be a Faunus.'

Yang repeated herself while Ren nodded his head. It was not even a question, it was a true to honest statement that Ren wasn't too happy to agree in. It was the truth however and Ren nodded somberly while Yang just smiled sadly back.

'We didn't stand up for Velvet till Shirou did... I mean, I _could_, but I didn't.'

Yang elaborated while Ren simply looked at her silently and waiting for her to go on, it seems that the blonde has something to get out of her chest. He _didn't _want to listen but since she sought him out, he'll have to humor her a little – such is how troublesome social contact was.

'Your team leader, he's something else if he's going to do all that for a girl he didn't even know. If... you know what I mean.'

Yang's eyes narrowed slightly and her gaze was fixated on him firmly. Momentarily taken aback, Ren was stuck under her gaze that was unwavering, firm and commanding. There was none of that loud and boisterous individual that he had started to associated with Yang and quite frankly, it worried him. Worried because it was _troublesome_ and that it wasn't just _him_ that had noticed something was odd with his leader.

Man, Emiya Shirou was maybe an enigma that wanted to keep to himself, but he must have the worse luck in the world to have not one, but two individuals noticing that barely a week into class. Maybe he was that bad in keeping himself from standing out in the crowd, or maybe the two of them were sharp than most.

Regardless of what the truth was, it was also true that Yang wanted some answers and was probably going to do so through him. _Or_ he was getting paranoid and there was a simple explanation for Yang's interest in him. The latter gambit wouldn't cost him as much trouble as the former so...

'Maybe... if he is going to hit on her, he didn't tell me about it.'

Ren offered with a yawn while quietly observing Yang back, the blonde still had the same scrutinizing look that changed when she grinned confidently while smacking her lips.

'I think he's kinda cute though, you sure he's in the market for a girl?'

'… You'll have to ask him about that.'

'Well, I think I _will_, he's got a great ass, that's for sure and he can handle Weiss fine, it'll be fun to know whether he is a naughty, naughty boy.'

Yang licked her lips eagerly while Ren simply shuddered and closed his eyes, yeah, that was probably too much trouble to be worth dealing with Yang.

* * *

Weiss gave a sigh and a huff before loosening her body a little while sitting together with Shirou in front of the headmaster.

She had went in all prepared to unleash some of the lessons that she had been taught in the Schnee family to defend their case against Cardin Winchester. They hadn't needed to as before Professor Ozpin even heard them out, he had forestalled them by informing that the school was aware of the charges and was in the midst of deciding what kind of punishment that the leader of CRDL would be issued with.

A suspension in school was in the cards, as well as expulsion and Weiss was more than happy to do just that when Shirou suggested that they _could_ punish him by putting him in the same team as Velvet, with her as the leader.

That was an unorthodox punishment to say the least and Weiss was outraged by that. Wasn't Shirou delivering the poor Faunus girl back into the lion's den?

Professor Ozpin had considered that proposition as Shirou explained himself – calmly stating that the sometimes the best way for one to face their fears was to _face_ them. Weiss agreed with that and she fell silent when Shirou told Professor Ozpin that it was a culture that would _never_ stop unless someone did something about it. The incident with Cardin Winchester was simply going to repeat itself if they did not change his mindset. If it was not _him_, it'll be someone else.

'And... none of us have the ability to help her _all_ the time. She needs to stand up for himself. Sometimes it's impossible to save someone, they have to be willing to save themselves.'

Shirou's words made the other two fall silent till Professor Ozpin gave a chuckle before saying that Shirou was a very interesting person indeed. Weiss agreed with the Professor, still… how could he have said that with so much certainty?

'I wonder what you have went through before, to allow you to say that with a straight face. You truly believed that, don't you, Mr. Emiya.'

Professor Ozpin asked and Weiss was not certain whether that was a statement or a question as the two men looked at each other. She was suddenly aware of a tension in the room that she _hadn't_ been aware of before, and she was a Schnee! She should have been the one in the thick of it, to help the poor hapless boy beside him to navigate the worse of it but in the end, she was the one sidelined as Professor Ozpin and Shirou exchanged looks that spoke _volumes_.

Weiss felt very inadequate then and she could only look at them meekly till Professor Ozpin backed down and smiled.

'You really do wish to be a Knight, don't you, Mr. Emiya?'

There was a pause, and Shirou lowered his head just a little before replying. Weiss was interested in this too, the nickname of knight was given in a moment of jest and folly, she did not believe that it would stick like that before... but now, she honestly believed that the title was appropriate for the boy who would go out of his way to help a stranger like that.

Then again... how much did she know of Shirou _anyway, _perhaps she was projecting her image of a Knight on him without knowing him better... This definitely warrants more attention to him, that much was sure.

I never said that, this just happens to be who I am.'

Shirou finally replied in the end and unfortunately, it did not make sense to her at all. Professor Ozpin and the headmaster looked just as perplexed before nodding his head and telling them that they should go back to their rooms now as it was getting late.

'We would inform you of the punishment that we would be imposing on Mr. Winchester when we decided on it. Please enjoy the rest of your night... but could I have a few words with Miss Schnee in private?'

Professor Ozpin looked at Shirou meaningfully and the boy nodded as he excused himself. No doubt he would be waiting for her outside and Weiss steeled herself before he left the room. It was lucky that she did for the headmaster studied Weiss closely while drumming his hands on the table for a few seconds.

'Miss Schnee, may I ask you a question?'

The silver haired man subsequently leaned back on his chair while adjusting his dark sunglasses on the bridge of his nose. His many small movements was either a show of nervousness or was trying to unnerve her but Weiss knew that, so she kept herself focused as she stared back at him evenly.

'Please do so, Headmaster... I will do my best to answer the question.'

There, it was polite enough and still gave her an opportunity to wriggle out of actually replying anything that was perhaps a little too sensitive.

'How much do you know about your teammates?'

That was certainly something that she was not prepared for but Weiss managed to catch the look of surprise before she considered the question. She swore it was going to be about Shirou, but it was not, it was about her team mates?

'I know them a little, I am aware of their skills, character and how their combat skills are... But if you are asking if I know my teammates personally, I am still getting to know them, Headmaster Sir.'

Weiss considered before answering honestly. They were her team mates and it was natural for her to try and know them better, but this was barely the third day! Due to some circumstances it had been hard for them to truly know more about each other. She did know a lot about Yang though, too much for her liking. She did not expect being put under the scrutiny of the headmaster again for several seconds as he held her in his gaze, then the moment passed and Professor Ozpin smiled.

'You are in a group of exceptional individuals, from your leader, Ruby Rose and her partner Blake Belladonna to your partner, Yang Xiao Long. All of them have more than just skill on their side, they have their own stories, learn more about them and try to accept them for who they are just like how they did with you. Unlike the scar that you wear proudly however...'

Weiss inhaled sharply at the insinuation, that the headmaster knew exactly _how_ she got the scar, it was her first slip up of the night and seeing how Professor Ozpin chuckled silently, it was done purposely to unnerve her.

'Some scars are displayed less prominently but goes just as deep, Miss Schnee.'

The headmaster allowed about a minute to pass for Weiss to collect her thoughts. What did he mean by the scars that all of them had, did they share something in common with what she went through? No, that's impossible, no one would understand or went through the same thing she did.

'Now I'm afraid I have taken a bit too much of your time, Miss Schnee.'

Professor Ozpin had stood up without Weiss noticing and was resting a hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to get some rest. She certainly felt like she did so, at least to have some time to think about what the Headmaster was insinuating to her.

It wasn't just Shirou, it was her team too? What secrets could the bubbly but kind Ruby have? What about the quiet and unobtrusive Blake? And that dumb blonde, how hard could her life be?

'Good night, Miss Schnee.'

Professor Ozpin didn't seem too surprised to see Shirou still waiting for them patiently nor did he comment when Shirou offered a hand to Weiss and the heiress took it almost absentmindedly in reflex, allowing Shirou to escort her back to their team's room without a single comment.

..

'Are you alright, Miss Schnee?'

When they were a short distance Shirou spoke softly to Weiss before continuing.

'You look pale... and tired.'

Weiss felt tired and she wasn't sure how Shirou could tell that she was pale but she would have to take his word for it.

'Would you please bring me to my room, Mr. Shirou... I... I need to rest...'

Weiss looked up to see Shirou nodding his head and when he sighed, Weiss was confused till he explained.

'I highly doubt that Miss Yang would allow you to do so... perhaps a brief detour to our room for a cup of tea would suffice?'

Shirou asked quietly and Weiss considered for a moment.

'Of course if you are uncomfortable with the idea, I am sure that we could find an unoccupied table that you could take a few minutes to compose yourself.'

Shirou tried again but Weiss shook her head, his manners were unraveling a little and she was just too tired to care what others viewed her now. She had a lot to think about, and she needed the silence to do that. Being with her team mates would just make it worse and she really, really needed the privacy. Shirou had earned her trust to some degree and so be it, it would be close enough to her room as well.

'I accept... Although tea is not my choice of beverage, I accept your offer to have a breather in your team's accommodations.'

Weiss tried giving Shirou a curtsey only for him to stop her with a frown.

'You know… you don't need to do that. I think it'll be good for the both of us to drop this formal act... at least for a little while?'

Weiss looked at him for a moment before giving him a small smile that showed that she'd appreciate that.

'… This never happened.'

Weiss firmly replied as the two of them walked towards the dormitories together.

* * *

'She's asleep now, isn't she?'

Ruby asked her partner and good friend Blake as the raven-haired girl had placed her in her own bed after all activities had concluded for the night. They had plenty of fun doing their assignments together, more than she had believed they would. It was a good bonding session for the two team's girls and it would have been better if Weiss had came back earlier.

Weiss had returned a little later than they expected her to and she had looked very tired as she had trudged to the shower almost immediately after being escorted back by Shirou. The leader of SNPR looked just as tired, quickly making an escape by pulling the napping Ren with him to their room. Ruby wondered if Shirou was just uncomfortable around girls, but she was sure that wasn't the case at all. He had seemed fine helping Weiss and her, maybe it was that he was just uncomfortable with the atmosphere.

'Yes she is... she'll sleep well tonight... considering what Yang had added to the drinks.'

Blake gave a sigh as she looked to the other side of the room to a snoring Yang. Her older sister had barely changed into her pajamas after downing an entire bottle of hard liquor that she had produced out of nowhere.

'Yang is a good drinker, but even she can't take so much without being knocked out...'

Ruby answered with a sheepish smile as she struggled to pull Nora into the makeshift bed that they had made on the floor with the spare bedsheets and blankets. It was barely a week and Yang had gotten one of their friends shitfaced drunk, this was not going to be good.

'They will have a killer hangover tomorrow... I think I should warn you about that, it would only be fair.'

The last time Ruby saw Yang knocked out through alcohol was around half a year ago when Yang graduated from Signal as the top student. She had gotten all of her close friends and had went out for a nights out much to the exasperation of their family. Yang had staggered home late at night without a scratch on her and all of Ember Celica's dust cartridges emptied.

Since there wasn't a news report on mysterious fiery explosions, they did not question what Yang had done when she woke up with a throbbing headache and a killer hangover that made her throw up and repeatedly had dry heaves till the end of the day.

'It's not going to be pretty...'

Ruby groaned loudly and smiled when Blake patted her shoulder to try and offer some comfort.

'It's Weiss's problem now. Only not really, because she'll feel the same tomorrow.'

Blake remarked made Ruby blanch and the redhead scowled before giggling weakly and saying that they'll be in trouble tomorrow if someone didn't do something.

'I love Yang, but sometimes she can be a little overbearing... I'm sorry to put you through this as well. I'm not looking forward to tomorrow at all.'

Ruby apologized to her friend and she smiled when Blake simply shook her head and said that she didn't mind.

'I've dealt with worse personalities before, Yang is just energetic but she means well... the way she took care of Velvet, I am happy for her.'

Blake looked at the Faunus girl fondly and blushed when Ruby teased her about it.

'Blake, are you jealous? Yang would love to pamper you if you just asked.'

'Ruby! I do not mean it like that... and I'm sure that your sister will. She is very protective.'

Blake crossed her arms while stating the truth as Ruby sighed and nodded her head.

'She is, sometimes a little too much. But that's Yang for you... the sad part is that we might be the only two able to go to school tomorrow... Weiss is going to scream the moment she smells Yang's breath.'

Blake winced and agreed with her. The slumber party had gone all wrong when Yang had produced that bottle, persuaded Nora to drink it and spiked Velvet's drink with it. Thankfully for them Nora was a terrible drinker and she fell asleep remarkably easily after three small cups of the potent alcohol.

Ruby and Blake had taken one each, Weiss had been forced to take one before she decided that enough was enough and tried to stop Yang from drinking more.

Yang had refused and had _made_ Weiss drank more instead. Then, the two of them had an impromptu drinking session that Ruby and Blake had been unable to prevent, Weiss was a bad drunk too.

'Wait, where is Pyrrha?'

The sensible red head had been in the thick of it and she had not even noticed when and what Pyrrha had been doing after everyone had taken some alcohol.

'… Come to think of it... she had drank quite a lot before disappearing...'

Blake wondered out loud while Ruby groaned, hoping against hope that Pyrrha wasn't a bad drunk or that Shirou was taking care of her right now. She had all her hands full thinking about what they were going to do tomorrow.

'This is not what I signed up for...'

Ruby rubbed a hand against her forehead and simply groaned even more when Blake chuckled and reminded her that she _was_ the leader after all.

'You'll have to find a way to help all of them.'

'Don't remind me, Blakeee!'

Ruby whined and stomped her foot in frustration as she tried to find a way out of this predicament by herself.

* * *

'…'

Elsewhere in the dormitory room of team SNPR, Shirou was looking quite annoyed at the redhead that was preventing him from leaving by latching on to his arm while he sat on Pyrrha's bed.

The redhead had burst into the room with an even bigger grin than before and had jumped him while he was polishing his sword. Ren had seen what had happened and promptly decided to roll over to pretend he _didn't_ instead. That sneaky and lazy bastard.

Shirou had smelt the smell of alcohol on her breath and was tempted to swear if it wasn't going to help.

With the possibility of a comfortable night sleep thrown out of the window, Shirou started thinking of the concoction that he would have to make and share with team RWBY if he wanted their _second_ day at Beacon be successful.

It was going to be a long four years...


	6. Chapter 6

_Pieces out of Line_

_Original Concept: RWBY/Fate/Stay Night_

_Chapter __6_

..

_Created by: Rooster Teeth Productions/Type-Moon_

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay before I forget, I got a review about how I put write Shirou's name, to be exact, putting it as Emiya Shirou instead of Shirou Emiya as it's common with the western context.**

**Let me explain it further, the family name of Shirou is 'Emiya' and his given name is 'Shirou'.**

**In the western context, it's generally Given Name before Family name, hence Shirou Emiya.**

**In the eastern context, it's generally Family Name before Given name, hence Emiya Shirou.**

**We can argue that due to RWBY's roots, it's by a western studio and so it /should/ be Shirou Emiya.**

**But I disagree with the naming context simply because of Yang. Her name is Yang Xiao Long.  
**

**If we take it literally, her given name would be - 'Yang Xiao' and her Family name would be Xiao.**

**I'm not even disputing Ruby's name of Ruby Rose, where's the common family name at any rate? Adopted sister? Ruby taking her father's name and Yang taking the mothers?**

**It's also odd to be called 'Yang Xiao' as there is more plausible cause for her Family name to be Yang and her given name to be Xiao Long (Small Dragon in Chinese). And thus Yang Xiao Long is her name in the Eastern context, making her name to be written as Xiao Long Yang instead in the Western Context. I've also given plausible cause for Ruby calling Yang as 'Yang' in chapter 4 as well, it's not at all uncommon to call someone with their family name only.**

**Another point is Lie Ren. In the western context, his given name is 'Lie' and his family name is Ren.**

**It is all but possible for both ways and we are not arguing on why Nora called Ren by his family when she is so informal, but it really swings both ways on the possibility front.**

**But if we go with the literal translation of his name: Lie Ren (Hunter in Chinese), it's more convincing for Lie to be his family name and Ren to be his given name. Again it'll be written as 'Ren Lie' in the Western Context.**

**Of course, both points can be refuted by saying that Rooster's teeth really decided to make Yang's name as Yang Xiao, but thats' another argument altogether.**

**So for all purposes of this fic, as well as my personal pride in being chinese and asian, if Yang Xiao Long is accepted, Emiya Shirou isn't too bad of a stretch.**

**Annd that's all I wish to clarify. Thanks for the beta, _bowpurity_, the stage is yours.**

**..  
**

_Bowpurity: IC. OOC. Is it the job of a beta to correct them? To point them out, sure, but to correct em? Well…  
(small sigh)  
No one of you out there wishes to be a beta? Does anyone even read this part? Show some gratitude young whipsnappers. I've been playing way too much phoenix wright.  
Well, I guess i have (Some) free time. I'll add things here and there to make what is OOC feel more IC.  
Spoiler (Shirou would have never woken up Yang if I could help it)_

* * *

'Thanks... Shirou...'

Ruby was sheepish to say the least, she did not have a plan to help her team get over the hangover she knew the others would have and it had came down to Shirou to save the day, again.

The orange-haired teen had really seemed like a knight when at the stroke of dawn, around 6am, he had knocked politely on the door requesting to be let in.

Ruby had been sound asleep on her bed but Blake had heard him and had woken her up when she left the bed that the two were sharing to open the door for Shirou. He had came bearing gifts, a concoction that would help with the hangover and had patiently assisted them by making tea as they woke their unfortunate drunk teammates.

Velvet was the first and the delicate girl looked like a wreck. Taking the miracle potion from Shirou, she felt a little better before throwing up in the washroom.

A second dose of Shirou's awesome tea made her semi-functional while Blake and Ruby woke the others.

Surprisingly, Nora was still a bundle of energy when she woke up before it fizzled out. The next thing Ruby knew, she was in the washroom having her back petted sympathetically by Blake who was reeling from the dreadful smell.

Meanwhile Ruby was coaxing Weiss to drink Shirou's tea along with the concoction while the Schnee heiress insisted that she wasn't drunk. She had to abandon that claim when she turned green and had to be hurriedly carried over to SNPR's room to avoid a mess in their dormitory room.

No one dared to get close to the still sleeping Yang till Nora was settled down, that was when all bets were off. The girls looked at each other, those who were functional anyway, an unspoken question in their eyes before all of them looked towards Shirou simultaneously.

"Shirou… please, can you wake Yang up?" Ruby asked.

His body stiffened for just a moment, but after a brief moment he relaxed. Shirou only replied after placing the pot of tea down, his polite tone fooling no one as he spoke quietly. It must take quite a force of will to remain as calm as he was now.

"Hmm? I'm afraid I shouldn't. Yang drank a lot yesterday, didn't she? In situation like hers, it's best to let her sleep it off. Not even my potion can cure that hangover she'll get."

"But… today's the first day of class. She'll miss it if she remains asleep."

'As unfortunate as it might be, it would cause more problems if she attended school in such a state. Next time, please advise her not to drink as much during a school night. I would still recommend letting her rest to sleep the hangover off.'

Ruby was conflicted. She knew how bad Yang reacted with a hangover. Opening her eyes wide, she adopted a pitiful look, kneeling and partially begging Shirou. Seeing this, Blake knelt beside Ruby, mimicking the pose and the look.

He couldn't held out long before the gaze of the two, and with a deep sigh, he averted his gaze.

"Fine. But if she asks, you two will take the blame."

Shirou replied as he headed to the bathroom and turned the taps on to fill the bathtub with water, Shirou waited for a bit, choosing to ignore the sight of Ruby and Blake high-fiving each other, and returned to pick up Yang.

The sounds of water splashing soon followed, along with the sounds of someone heaving out the contents of last night, and Shirou went back in handling the tea.

..

'She'll be there for a while.'

Shirou commented with a shrug as he avoided looking at the carnage that had developed due to the blonde's antics. Ruby was not even going to try and defend her sister this time, it was _all_ her fault that this went on a bender.

Even if Velvet was getting more comfortable with the rest of them, it could be done better.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let them drink at all... and I couldn't do anything to help them in the end and had to let you do it, I'm so sorry, Shirou.'

Ruby was really apologetic about that, it was her fault and she should have been the one to clear it up, not let Shirou do it for her.

For Shirou, it wasn't really a big deal. He had the knowledge and the materials needed for the drink and the tea. Anyone would have done it, so he felt a little undeserving of her comments.

'I don't mind, so there's no need for an apology. Experience helps... next time keep them hydrated while they drink and it won't be so bad... Anyway, we still have classes to attend and I can't help with dressing the ladies here. And thus… I shall take my leave.'

Shirou excused himself to get breakfast for them while Ruby slapped her own cheeks to motivate herself just a little bit more.

'Let's get all of them ready for classes, Blake!'

Ruby would tackle this head on and not try to avoid it, it's the best way to gain experience like Shirou said after all!

* * *

'I feel sick.'

Yang complained as the team RWBY trudged towards the cafeteria during lunch time. All of them had managed to attend class despite cutting it close when Yang _almost_ threw up again before even leaving the dormitory proper. But they had made it so far, almost miraculously, through the use of many toilet breaks and the desperate gulping of water.

Only Yang was still bearing the brunt of the hangover, with the rest of the girls just looking tired and all worn out.

Ruby noted that Pyrrha was in the same state and was looking distinctly awkward around Shirou. She desperately wanted to ask what exactly had gone on for Pyrrha to act in that manner but refrained from doing so after Ren caught her eye and shook his head _very _briefly.

It would be bad to antagonise one of her closest friends and allies without reason.

'Well you should, you deserve it.'

Weiss snapped irritably as she had been performing less than optimally today, meaning that she couldn't do another repeat performance of being the top of class in front of everyone. It took all Weiss had to even pay attention and she knew exactly how well Yang had done without even looking at her. She was sure that Yang's mind wasn't even in the class at all and was more occupied with trying not to throw up.

'No, it's your fault for not being as awesome a drinker as ME!'

Yang tried to puff her chest out proudly but only managed to stagger and crash into Weiss. The heiress being on shaky legs herself fell into a heap on the ground with a loud groan. She didn't even care that it was an embarrassing sight for a Schnee to be on the floor in an undignified manner like this but the floor was so _inviting and cold_. She could stay here forever and rest and -

'Velvet had the right idea, you're going to the nurse's office right now.'

Ruby firmly declared as she pulled her sister back to her feet while Blake helped Weiss up. The heiress was about to protest and say that she didn't move but any protest was silenced when Blake gave her a glare that told her to shut up and listen.

'I... I'm okay, really, Ruby...'

'No you are not. You will be lying in the nurse's office till the day is over. You too, Weiss. We'll take notes for you and you _will_ wait for us to pick you up.'

Ruby waved a finger at the two of them and they mumbled their agreements while being helped to the nurse office by the two of them.

..

Unsurprisingly they found Velvet sleeping in the infirmary while trying to work out the lingering effects of the hangover. Nora was surprisingly absent and so was Pyrrha. The two of them had probably ingested too little for it to affect their constitution like poor Velvet. Nora and Pyrrha were dynamos in their own right but Ruby thought a little bitterly that they weren't in the medic bay because Shirou was so much more experienced in dealing with drunks then she was.

Why though? She'll have to ask Shirou about why he was so good with that on a later date.

'T-Thanks, Ruby...'

Yang managed to groan when her younger sister applied a wet press on her forehead before wiping her face with it to cool her down. The hangover was really bad and if an experienced drinker like Yang was still wobbly and unable to nurse her drink, Weiss hadn't a chance in hell.

The heiress had fallen asleep after Blake had handed her a couple of pills that she had gotten from the school nurse. With the same pills in her hand, Ruby offered them to Yang only for the blonde to pause before she did take them.

'Well... see you in a bit little sis.'

Yang managed to groan before she closed her eyes and tried dozing off. Within a few minutes she too was out like a light and Ruby sighed before bowing to Blake and the school nurse in apology.

'I'm sorry for the trouble that my sister caused...'

The school nurse simply shook her head and went back to her duties while Blake looked at her for a moment before bringing her closer for a one armed hug.

'It's not your fault, most of it anyway...'

Ruby gave a half-hearted smile that Blake took as her being cheered up a little bit before the two left the infirmary to grab some lunch.

'You told me that you're working on a way to... be a leader, right? So how's your progress on that?'

'Ah, I think I can finish it today, I'll share with all of you later on after classes! It's a promise!'

Ruby sounded much happier after that and the raven-haired girl smiled as Ruby's smile became brighter than ever. Ruby just needed a little push forward, but she was indeed saddled with an enviable job that Blake would never touch with a ten foot pole.

There was nothing for it, she'll have to support Ruby as best as she could before her friend got all overwhelmed like yesterday.

It was going to quite an interesting school year, that was for certain.

* * *

'I'm glad to see everyone's feeling better now.'

Ruby smiled at her team mates after collecting and helping the other two to their room for their first meeting and team-building session that she wanted to hold after discussing with Shirou.

Yang and Weiss were looking much better now even if her sister was looking dishevelled and Weiss still looked annoyed at what happened to her.

At seeing the nods from all of her friends, Ruby cleared her throat and started the meeting proper.

'I'm sure that all of you don't know why I asked everyone to gather like this, but I... I believe that to be a good team, and to be good partners and friends with each other...'

Ruby nodded and smiled to Blake who was sitting besides her on her bed and continued on confidently.

'We should first introduce our selves to each other. I know, I know that we know each other and we know how each of us fight... but that's not going to be enough.'

Ruby held out a hand shakily to stop Weiss from interrupting and the redhead waited for Weiss to think about it before nodding her head in agreement. Ruby did not want to antagonize Weiss as she was the person that was going to the hardest to convince. Yang would always agree with her and Blake already agreed, so she needed to make Weiss buy into her idea.

'We will be a team for the next four years, and... after the initiation, all of us know that we'll be fighting Grimms that are a lot tougher than... outside, at least those that were around Signal.'

Ruby looked around to see the thoughtful looks of Blake and Weiss and knew that it wasn't just _her_ who thought that way and the young leader felt her confidence rise.

'So we have to know all about each other. What we like, what we don't like, why we are in Beacon, what we are good at and what we are bad at... stuff like that. I... I'll start first then.'

Ruby took a deep breath before standing up, wielding Crescent Rose and twirling it before ending in a pose. She spoke proudly, introducing herself to her team mates, her friends and the people that she would be _leading_ for the next four years.

'My name is Ruby Rose, I am the younger sister of Yang and I was accepted into Beacon by the headmaster Professor Ozpin after I stopped a robbery...'

Ruby looked embarrassed at that part but firmed her resolve to continue on.

'My dream is to become a Huntress as I want to protect the ones who couldn't protect themselves, to save the people. My weapon is called Crescent Rose, it's a scythe combined with a sniper rifle.'

Ruby paused to look at everyone paying attention to her and she waited till they nodded to allow her to go on.

'I'm good with my scythe in close combat but I'm also good with my aim... my preference in combat is mid and long range as my Crescent Rose allows me to keep anyone I am fighting from getting too close to me. My semblance is the ability to control my speed, it allows me to run and attack faster. My weaknesses are that I don't have much strength and I can't always cut or hurt my enemies with Crescent Rose. Also, I don't have much firepower as the calibre of the round is limited due the customization of my weapon.''

Ruby had studied her battle with the two Grimms and what she could infer was that without being able to apply more strength or more power in her blows and rounds, she couldn't deal the finishing blow.

'When... we are done with our introductions, we could perhaps start working on standard formations and to discuss how the best way for each of us to contribute In a fight as a team?'

It was something that Ruby was trying to do for team RWBY, their team was a little unbalanced if they had to resort to Ruby as the long ranged specialist and it was more than a little skewed towards combat in close quarters. There was nothing wrong with that, but it opens a glaring weakness for Grimms to take advantage, for example they would be totally screwed if they met a flock of Nevermores. Now... that is a terrifying thought indeed.

Ruby had spent quite some time thinking through her suggestions and plans and now it was time to see whether it would work and if she could sell it to her team mates enough for them to give it a try.

'Is...there anything that you would like to ask me...? About how I fight, what I like... anything at all?'

The silence was deafening and although Ruby knew that Yang could say something to help her out, the young girl shook her head when Yang opened her mouth to do just that. Blake too was hesitant as she shot her a worried look before turning to look at Weiss carefully as well. If the Schnee heiress didn't want to join or to contribute in this discussion, it would be hard for them to really work together as a team or make formations together.

Ruby was close to crying after several more awkward moments passed and it was Blake who finally decided enough was enough when Weiss finally spoke up.

'What is the effective range of your weapon, Ruby?'

'Ahh...I haven't tested it yet, but I've been able to hit a target from around 500m to 600m away.'

'… You have a better range than me, I wouldn't be able to hit a target from that far back. With an effective range like that, I suppose that makes you our long ranged expert.'

Weiss nodded her head in understanding while Ruby just smiled happily at her, that was what she wanted, her friends working together to fine tune how they would work together.

'But Ruby is also a close range fighter, Weiss, you mustn't discount that. Ruby how fast could you cover that distance with your semblance?'

Blake asked patiently even if she knew the answer to that and she was relieved to see Weiss pay attention as well, the Schnee heiress even excusing herself to pick up her scroll to help take down notes.

'I can cover that distance in around a minute, faster if I expend some of my ammunition to speed up. I'll be with you before you know it.'

Ruby did the maths and that made Blake frown a little as she commented that it might still be a tad too slow if Ruby needs to take the place of someone who was taking point where every single second counts.

'Anything could happen in half a second, so it's best if we pull her back. That way we'll have a better response time for Ruby if we need her assistance. It does not hurt to know that Ruby could have that range, but none of us could support her if she is at her maximum range, right?'

Blake argued and further stirred the discussion when Weiss argued that since she would be in cover, it was a moot point.

'That'll leave Ruby undefended, that is not preferable. I'm not saying that Ruby can't protect herself, but we shouldn't take the risk.'

Blake argued while looking at Ruby pointedly and the redhead blushed and nodded her head, embarrassed at how protective Blake was of her as well.

Yang on the other hand grinned and added her own comments to the plan.

'I'll be taking point as I'm the best you got at close range, kicking ass and taking names. But Ruby isn't too shabby in close range as well, that's what her scythe is for. It won't be fair for us to make Ruby be our ranged support when you could do the same, Weiss. So what's your range like?'

'I'm only good around 200m away, any further and I would be unable to control my semblance as effectively or efficiently.'

Weiss answered while frowning, possibly still thinking about what has been revealed so far and Yang took the opportunity to go on.

'Anyway, I'm no good with Grimms who can deal with blunt impact. I mean, I can hit the normal run of your mill Grimms hard... but there are those slime things that I just can't deal with. I could use my semblance on them but that'll be a waste and it'll take a lot out of me over the long run. Not a good idea. Ruby's good with those Grimms though, Crescent Rose is a slashing and cutting weapon and it's the direct opposite of Ember Celica.'

Yang shivered while Weiss nodded her head in understanding.

'And Yang isn't just a close range fighter, she has ranged attacks too.'

Ruby chimed in and that made Weiss sigh while looking at the three of them, she was evaluating their sincerity and effort in making this work and she found _herself_ lacking instead. The others were trying to include her into their discussion to be successful and the Schnee heiress raised an eyebrow before continuing the conversation by pointing out that Blake had a bladed weapon herself.

'So Blake could switch with Yang if she faces trouble, I am just suggesting that no matter the formation we agree on, we should consider how Ruby could support us from that range same as how I could do the same from my effective range. Since our range overlaps, we could in theory rotate the two of us as I am decent in close quarter combat as well.'

Weiss admitted modestly but Yang pointed out a flaw in her plans.

'You can't move as fast as Ruby though and if we are setting the rotation or the switching of our positions with each other, you have to consider Blake and my effective range as well. What's the range of your weapon, Blake?'

'.. Perhaps it'll be good if we go back to introducing ourselves and listing them down so we could discuss how we would best work together as a team?'

Blake muttered while scratching her head but there was a smile on her face as she saw Ruby looking at her team mates with a mixture of relief and happiness. She had made her first step and the leader of RWBY stood up while declaring that they weren't going to sleep till they figured this out together, as a team.

'We're a team right? Team RWBY, and this is our first ever team building session.'

Ruby declared before giving Weiss a quick hug that she quickly ended in fear of the Weiss heiress being ticked off at the physical contact. The scythe wielder need not have worried as the heiress flicked the lock of hair she had tied in a ponytail behind her shoulder with a haughty and proud smile on her face.

'I expect nothing but the best out of our team, Ruby and I agree with you on that. None of us is allowed to sleep until we figure out the roles that each member of our team would perform.'

All the four girls nodded to each other and Ruby started writing down what she had shared with the rest before Blake had her turn.

'My name is Blake Belladona...'

* * *

While the team of RWBY had their own little team discussion going on, Team SNPR was doing the exact same thing in more practical terms as they were out on the fields surrounding Beacon Academy and showcasing their skills.

The leader, Emiya Shirou was showing the rest his abilities as a sword and shield and by the looks of disappointment from his three team mates, they were expecting a lot more from the armaments that Shirou was wielding.

'Shirou's weapon does not even use Dust?! How do you make things go boom? How could you even kill Grimms with a sword like that?'

Nora asked curiously with no ill intent at all and thankfully Shirou knew that, and didn't take offense.

'I kill Grimms by cutting their heads off.'

Shirou cheerfully replied back, then patiently explained that all it took was a lifetime of physical training and conditioning.

'That reminds me, I am falling back on my workouts. Please do not worry if you do not find me in the dormitory early in the morning. I start my work out around five thirty in the morning every day, it helps keep my body in shape.'

Shirou explained to the three without missing a beat and although Pyrrha found her jaw dropping at the routine that Shirou had, Nora simply poked Ren while telling him that Shirou was a morning person unlike him.

'So your strength comes from your physical training...'

Ren asked after Nora had calmed down and was once again fidgeting while standing in the clearing and waiting for _her_ turn to showcase her skills.

'Yes, is there something wrong? My weapons are handed down from the Fujimura family, the Tiger of Vale once wielded these two weapons in combat. They are steeped in history and have fought in many wars before this.'

Shirou looked very fond of the steel in his hands and he nodded his head when Pyrrha asked him if he liked weapons.

'I do, all of them have their own individual history and story to tell. Even if they are custom made, they all have a story to tell anyone who understood them.'

Pyrrha learnt something new about Shirou today and the redhead nodded in understanding and confusion as she watched Shirou stare at his blade fondly. How could anyone _like_ weapons _so_ much. Wait, hold that thought, Pyrrha took her words back as she knew there was sure to be another person who loved weapons just as much.

'So they really aren't nothing special besides being family heirlooms?'

'They are crafted from the finest metal of it's time. Even if current technology might have taken the title of sharpest sword and sturdiest shield away from it, there is no doubt that it is still a pair of very fine weapons.'

Shirou defended his choice of weapons again stubbornly as Pyrrha thought about it even more before deciding to come clean to help the others understand _why_ she was so disturbed about it.

'You were accepted into Beacon without even unlocking your aura and all you have is your sword and shield... you must be _really_ good with your swordsmanship, Shirou.'

Shirou looked trapped for a moment before scratching his head and modestly admitting that he has some skill with his sword and shield, yes.

'But there are others who would be better, there will always be one.'

It was spoken well enough and Pyrrha looked conflicted at whether to pry more or to drop the issue. In the end she decided that she would drop it and speak to Shirou about it later.

'I guess it's my turn! I'm Pyrrha Nikos, I wish to be the strongest Huntress to graduate from Beacon, to earn respect as one and to have a family just like any other normal girl. I wish to prove that Huntresses can live normal lives too.'

Pyrrha had a confident grin on her face while saying her unorthodox dream and she was sure that even Shirou was caught off guard about her dream.

Like any other girl, Pyrrha was also waiting for her knight in shining armor to sweep her off her feet. Only in this case, it might be Pyrrha who swept her true love of his feet to carry him to the wedding as the groom instead. Pyrrha liked that idea, the age where women and men could be equal was going to come closer if she achieved her goals.

She'll be a trendsetter! Who says that strong women couldn't have a family? It was going to be hard, but they shouldn't dismiss her just like that because she was born a woman.

'I like that dream!'

Nora exclaimed happily while Ren simply nodded his head in acknowledgement. Their leader, Shirou, seemed too shocked to say a word till he chuckled before running a hand through his head.

'That is an amazing dream, Pyrrha...'

Pyrrha puffed her chest out in pride to hear that Shirou agreed and the red head winked at Shirou before twirling her spear in one hand and shield in the other.

'You've seen nothing yet, Shirou. You haven't seen the full extent of my strength and skill yet!'

* * *

**Author's Notes: Although I'm a little leery, _bowpurity_ is getting swamped and he suggests asking for a beta-reader from my readers.**

**So if you're able and willing to volunteer, just give me a PM. We'll have to hash out details though.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Pieces out of Line_

_Original Concept: RWBY/Fate/Stay Night_

_Chapter 7_

..

_Created by: Rooster Teeth Productions/Type-Moon_

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

**Author's Notes: I would like to welcome XoreandoX as my new beta-reader/co-author. Along with bowpurity, the three of us discussed lots of details that has us pretty excited about the whole story. Hope you guys would like what we had planned and went through - I know I am. Thank you, both of them for the beta!  
**

**..**

_bowpurity's Note: Happy international tabletop day! Wrecked ticket to ride at 146 points, hahahaha.  
Sometimes, you realize anime grabbed inspiration from real life. I actually met a bunch of amazing people, whom fit really well into anime. The hip bouncer, the straight man, the exclaimer, the cute innocent maiden and the mischievous vixen. If i was a writer, I would write about them. Heh…_

Anyway my beta point is, go explore life. If you're into creativity, you'll need that life experience to develop amazing things.

* * *

'That went pretty well.'

Blake gave her partner, Ruby Rose, a smile as they settled for the night. All four of them had gone through their introductions and had spent most of the night learning about each of their strengths, abilities and weaknesses. They had gone on with the second part – all the girls coming together to discuss how they were going to work together as a team.

Fighting in a team was different than fighting individually or in a pair after all and from the initial discussion earlier, it became apparent that Team RWBY had issues with ranged adversaries while being very stacked in the close ranged department.

They really needed to remedy that and they had discussed several formations that would help mitigate the team's weaknesses together. The four of them had bounced off ideas, debated and shared their experiences together in a gradually lively manner till it was time for dinner.

Ruby hoped that by having this discussion it would break down the barriers and walls between the team and help set the tone for how they were all going to work together.

The young leader had been relieved when Weiss had more or less grudgingly accepted Ruby's role as the leader after she was named as such, but she knew that would only be true as long as she worked hard to show that she was deserving of the position that has been given to her.

..

This was what she came up with after discussing with Blake on what she could do. Ruby was not book smart, she was more of a practical kind of person but since the person she had to win over the most was Weiss, who was a smart person – she had decided that she would try to at least impress Weiss with a well thought plan for them all to work together.

Ruby was a realist, in that she knew that it was impossible for her to win over all members of her team and to expect to lead them without some objections from them, even from Yang and Blake, because she was too inexperienced.

Weiss aside, neither did Ruby expect her team mates to just take over leadership like that and to not let her at least try. So if she was going to _try_ to be a good leader, she should show effort to prove that she wanted to and could lead.

But since she was inexperienced and knew next to nothing about her team mates besides Yang, the best way to do so is to learn from those who knew the best – her team mates themselves.

It was a classic case of a team working together to solve a problem through the use of discussion and free flowing information. Stil, this method would only work if all of them trusted each other to some extent. Ruby reasoned that since all of them were in the same boat, having to depend on each other for the next four years in both missions and combat training meant that they would have to learn to contribute to the team and not hold anything back.

Thankfully, none of them did and Ruby was very relieved since it allowed them to be closer to each other. Weiss hadn't even grumbled about Yang being loud or annoying as they had dinner.

Her older sister and her partner were actually discussing possible combination attacks they could use together, after Weiss showed interest in how Yang's semblance was generating fire. Combined with Weiss's semblance of creating glyphs they could potentially create a very devastating attack. However right now she could only manipulate one particular dust at any single time and amongst the elements that she could produce was fire itself. With Yang being her partner and her semblance being fire itself, it freed up one of Weiss's dust containers for something else.

Ruby learnt something interesting today too, and that was Blake's semblance didn't increase her speed and agility in the same way as her own, which simply sped her up. Blake's speed was a technique born of her semblance and even if it wasn't fully developed, it was a terrifying ability nonetheless.

Blake's semblance allowed her to cover great distances in a single step, and as a secondary effect, allowed her to create solid copies of herself that could act independently from herself.

Ruby as a result found her own semblance of being able to speed herself up being somewhat… mediocre, but she was still learning how to refine it in order to control how fast she wanted to be and how much aura she needs to use to power her semblance. It was still a work in progress unfortunately.

..

Ruby smiled at Blake as the two of them went to grab dessert for their team, leaving Weiss and Yang to debate among themselves about the possibilities for their combination attack. Blake had confessed earlier that the plan worked a little too well and she was spooked at the thought of having to deal with Yang's silly ideas with Weiss's backing. Just thinking about it made Ruby shudder in panic.

Yang's crazy plans never truly went just as planned, and normally it was easy enough for Ruby to put a stop to her antics due to the lack of planning. But if Yang somehow managed to get Weiss to _help_ her on on one of her outrageous plans and _support_ it, they were in a world of trouble.

'I know, I'm relieved that it actually worked… we just… needed a reason and the time to be friends with each other… I mean, at least for Weiss. I know I could be friends with you, Blake. Thank you for your help when I was researching for what we could discuss about earlier.'

Ruby was being very modest, a little too much so for Blake and the raven-haired girl frowned just a little before petting Ruby on the head despite knowing that Ruby really disliked that. It was something Blake had noticed from spending time together with the two siblings for three days now.

The younger Ruby was trying her best to be the serious and dependable sister while Yang was the opposite, doing her utmost best to get Ruby to relax and have fun a little bit more instead of being so stressed over her new status as a leader.

It made Blake feel slightly jealous at how the two of them could accept the other so easily despite them both being radically different.

Blake could see that Ruby was trying her best to live up to what others expected out of her while trying to grow up to be the woman that she _c__ould_ and _w__ould_ be. Yang did nothing to stop her and that made Blake a little torn. Should she help the younger girl with her problems now? Maybe she could guide Ruby through this difficult phase as it might still be too obstacle for her handle.

Doing that would make Ruby grow more comfortable with the position of being their leader for the next four years.

Or should she just let Ruby struggle and fight her way out of that difficult predicament. It was not impossible – Ruby had to pull Weiss into the group seeing she and Yang intended to support and work with Ruby for the duration of her learning process.

There was a third option but it was blocked out when Ruby asked for her opinion in what made a good leader while sharing _her_ own thoughts on what made a good one. Ruby had apparently even consulted Weiss and Yang for their opinion and was trying her best to learn and grow up to meet those expectations by working hard.

'You are doing very well, Ruby. You have to be more confident in yourself. You shouldn't be too obsessed about your age.'

There, Blake said the one thing that Ruby would _never_ said out loud, not even to herself or to Yang. Blake had either wittingly or unwittingly poked the lion in the cage with her fingers.

..

It was the one thing that Ruby was always sore and sensitive about and Yang had learnt to never use Ruby's age as a teasing card in her book, lest she be faced with the true extent of her little sister's wrath.

Ruby had a lot to live up to and she had covered most of her innocence and her youth with a facade of maturity. The pressure from that had been lessened somewhat due to Yang's good performance in her first two years at Signal but it was amplified when Yang went out of hand.

Ruby had always been jealous of Yang being able to be true to herself while she couldn't. If it wasn't for the fact that her parents' dream and her own were the same, for her to be a huntress, she might even be a little resentful no matter how much she knew Yang loved and cherished her.

But her age, it was a sore point as it reminded her that she was still someone _different _as compared to the rest of them and had to be compared to a different yard stick. It doesn't matter whether she was considered to be strong or weak, she just simply did not wish to be singled out as different.

She might have gotten into Beacon in different circumstances but she truly didn't wish to cause a ruckus or to stand out amongst the crowd. All she ever wanted was to be treated as an equal in Beacon. It was incredibly difficult growing up, always being compared to her elder sister or being remarked as being more mature, better or anything akin to those lines that tries to put her in a flattering light.

Ruby _never_ wanted that, and regardless of how true the statements were, it was a hollow compliment that meant nothing, did nothing and only grated on her nerves.

She had hoped that being at Beacon would have made it stop and although Yang hadn't jinxed her by saying that everyone was going to know about her. Blake had been the one who had recognized and identified her and told her how special she was as the youngest student of Beacon for quite a while.

She had been secretly dismayed at the attention she might receive, but since none of that ever did happen, Ruby was content until she was appointed as the leader of team RWBY.

At least Shirou had never looked at her this way, or at least publicly voiced out any comments on her age and how she should be treated differently due to that.

And after all her hard work and effort to be recognized and viewed as an equal and not as a liability, Blake had to say that to her!

..

Blake Belladona wasn't the most adept at reading human facial expressions when trying to gauge their emotions. Granted it should be an easy job for most people but Yang wasn't most people. It was partly due to her upbringing and how she loved blending in with the shadows, and found enjoyment more in solitude and silence than in the company of others.

She wouldn't call herself a social outcast or one who was socially awkward, but it was difficult at times to react in the right manner when talking to Ruby and Weiss. The two of them were unlike Yang and Nora, the two girls being as open with their expressions as an open book. Weiss was an interesting person due to how open her expressions and thoughts were at times while at other times, the emotions were hidden behind a forced mask that made it all but impossible to read, even if she wasn't fooling anyone.

Ruby however was just difficult due to the how the younger girl had so many extreme mood swings. She was very easily composed, but her mood swings break her mask a little too easily and it was in most ways, easy to read, if albeit difficult to predict.

Hence Blake was caught off guard when she somehow managed to tick Ruby off big time as she scowled angrily at Blake before aggressively turning away from her. Blake was hurt and she wondered what she had said wrong as she tried to get a peep at Ruby's face to reaffirm that Ruby _really _was upset.

Boy was that a bad idea as Blake was quickly abandoned as Ruby ran off faster than she ever thought someone _could_ run.

Blake prided herself in having never been defeated in a straight out race due to her semblance. As long as there were no obstacles, Blake could out run almost anything or anyone. Her semblance, allowed her to cover a great deal of distance in a single step, and was usually mistaken for being able to run/move really fast and when used in conjunction with her clones, it made locating and catching her almost impossible.

But Ruby was forcing her to actually sweat as she finally managed to tackle Ruby just before Ruby cleared the entire school block. The two of them rolled to a heap before stopping with Blake on top. Who ever thought that the small girl had it in her to be so _fast?_ Still, she didn't expect Ruby to just break off and run because she's upset like that. Maybe some habits died hard? If this was Ruby's coping mechanism when she's upset, Blake was both thankful and appalled that she was her partner.

How can a human girl run _that_ fast? Even if her semblance was giving her control over her own speed, Ruby was moving so fast that she doubted that anyone could see anything but a blur of red and black before she had stopped her. Shaking her head, Blake stood up, and offered a hand to a still upset Ruby who while still pouting appeared to be calming down, especially after Blake apologized

'Was it something I said, Ruby? I... I didn't mean anything bad, so why did you run off like that...'

Blake had to ask, this was out of character for the calmer Ruby and this was honestly the first time she saw Ruby lose control of her emotions like this. Blake hoped it won't be a very common occurrence as she barely caught Ruby in time.

'… You... talked about my age.

Ruby scowled and mumbled. She normally didn't lose it like she did just now, but the culmination of all the stressful factors and the wave of relief after it was all over came crashing down hard when Blake had to bring it up again.

It was a lousy excuse, a flimsy one and should never be used but she had used it. The last time she had done so was when she had unlocked her semblance for the first time, allowing her to run straight out of Vale before she realized where she was and had gotten lost.

It was Yang who had found her then, but this time it was Blake, or was it just her?

..

'Honestly sis, if you don't learn to pace yourself... you'll wear your shoes out in no time. Man I'm all worn out... you don't _need _a bike at all...'

Yang remarked while panting, she looked exhausted and she was trying to catch her breath even as Weiss met up with them. The two of them looked completely wiped, how far did she run again and quick was she? She could've sworn she didn't run _that_ long.

'… Haah... haaa... d-don't... ever... make me... run... after you... again.'

Weiss managed to choke out before she was unable to continue, allowing Blake to continue before she had been cut off.

'Are you sensitive about your age, Ruby? You are merely two years younger than us, it isn't that much of a gap for us to be friends.'

Blake missed how Yang blanched and looked nervous as she plowed on.

'There is nothing wrong with being younger or we being older. It all boils down to the individual and how they work with their apparent youth or experience.'

Yang blinked when Ruby didn't snap back at Blake, that was... actually a better line than she would have used to calm Ruby down and it seemed to be working for Ruby started to blush as Blake elaborated.

'Age doesn't really matter, it's your actions itself that show your maturity. I'm sorry if you misinterpreted my words as trying to belittle you, I don't mean that at all.'

Blake had a neutral expression on her face as Ruby stared back at her blankly as if she had just said something crazy. Blake didn't, but she might as well have as Yang pulled Weiss with her to sit beside the girl that was still sitting down on the floor.

'Blake's right. You shouldn't be too obsessed with this little sis. Let others talk whatever they want, you can't get others to stop talking you know.'

Yang nodded sagely and looked as if she was about to say more when Weiss interrupted her. She waved a finger in front of Ruby while looking both exasperated and mad at her.

'You performed spectacularly up till now, Ruby Rose, I was impressed with the thought and long term planning that you did with your team bonding session earlier. I certainly... didn't expect that.'

Weiss admitted with a small huff but she continued soon after Yang nudged her with an annoyed expression.

'I know you're missing a 'but' somewhere there, so just spit it out, Weiss.'

'How uncouth... but you do have a point.'

Weiss gave Yang a nod that only served to make Yang roll her eyes even while Weiss continued.

'To be honest, I was more than a little resentful in your appointment as the leader. But like I mentioned before, I told myself to accept your appointment as you had showed sufficient traits and skills to convince me to allow you to have your chance. Ruby Rose, you performed very well... till now and that is to be expected.'

Weiss's words made the three of them look at her and the Schnee heiress milked it for all she could before she continued.

'No one is perfect, not even me; but... I'm slowly getting there.'

Yang snorted at that and the blonde met the challenging eyes of the white haired girl before she backed off. Weiss' weakness was her pride after all, something Yang had exposed to the world.

'Having a minor breakdown like this is... certainly not the best way to show your frustration. But it is certainly understandable as everyone has to have an outlet... Especially since, I have been less than cooperative and was only adding on to your stress levels.'

Weiss conceded softly and Ruby's face was a mixture of confusion and relief a little till Yang interrupted.

'Well it's better than what I'll do at any rate, my little sister is as harmless as a kitty!'

Yang cried out in joy while the other three wondered why that was something to be proud of.

'Blake has apologized to you for the misunderstanding, but you would have to apologize as well to everyone for having such an over-exaggerated coping mechanism. Do you have _any_ idea how far you ran? Do _not_ make me run after you again, ever.'

Weiss ended her little speech with a scoff before being elbowed in the sides by a ticked off Yang.

'Seriously, could you stop being a frigid bitch and undoing what you just told Ruby? You made your point, you are awesome with words, but you have to know _when_ to quit!'

Yang berated her partner Weiss, who spluttered before pointing a finger at Yang accusingly.

'Me?!'

She shrieked and the other winced as Weiss started chewing out the ticked off Yang.

'What about you, you uncouth peasant! Do you know who _I _am? I'm a Schnee, I'm loads better off than _you_ would _ever_ be. In fact, I am certain that if we rip off the fats from your chest, you would be nothing special. As expected from a blonde actually, the dumb blonde stereotyping isn't that false after all. If anything, you follow the trend very well, Yang Xiao Long.'

That definitely hit a nerve as the ticked marks on Yang's face doubled that very instant and the blonde looked ready to punch Weiss's face in when Ruby interrupted them.

'I-I'm sorry... please don't fight... we're supposed to be a team.'

Ruby's voice sounded very childish and pathetic and the two older girls looked at her as one before looking extremely awkwardly at each other. They were supposed to be lecturing her on how exaggerated her actions was, not to have an argument.

'That kind of defeats the purpose, right?'

'What the two of them are showing are exactly what teams _should_ not be doing with each other.'

Blake chipped in with a small smirk as she finally helped Ruby up before pulling the other two girls up as well.

'Like what Weiss said, none of us are perfect. Ruby with her childish attempt to run away from her problems.'

Rub blushed at that while scratching her head. That was certainly true, but she had never heard of it being phrased in quite that way before though.

'Weiss... we all know her problems.'

Blake actually gave a wide smirk when Weiss fumed but decided not to chew her out _this _time.

'I'm sure Ruby can list down a whole list of what Yang could improve on.'

It was Weiss's turn to smirk as Yang spluttered while Ruby gave a solemn nod at that but the other three girls gave Blake a deadpan look when she decided to skip herself.

'And here I thought everyone aren't perfect, what about your imperfections, Blake?'

Blake kept a straight face as she explained to all of them, who prompted started laughing and giggling at what she said.

'My imperfections is getting involved with the three of you, as a team we are only as strong as the weakest member after all.'

Despite the giggling and laughing, yes, even Weiss was laughing as she tried desperately to hide it, Ruby managed to compose herself to get the team's attention on her again.

'We… We should start this all over again guys. So Team RWBY; Our… Our team is formed here, as friends...'

Ruby's smile only got wider as all of them nodded their heads with various levels of enthusiasm.

'With me... as the team leader. Before that, I… must just say, I'm... really sorry I did that but I... I just...'

Ruby blushed again while stopping in her explanations, there were plenty more that she could say but she was forestalled by Yang who grinned and rubbed her hair affectionately.

'No worries little sis, we understand and we haven't been the best team members when it comes to working together, have we? But, that team building session you got going there was great! What about you guys? Are you with Ruby?'

Yang grinned when the others nodded their heads and that alone made Ruby want to cry again as she frantically tried to hide her face at how happy she was. They were really going to accept her? Really?

'T-Thank you... I'll be the best leader for Team RWBY, I promise!'

* * *

'From this moment on you are officially suspended for one month, Mr. Winchester.'

The team leader of CRDL was in shock as he stared at Professor Ozpin who had handed him the sentence with a perfectly even face. He had not believed that the unknown boy, Emiya Shirou would even make good on his threat. But he had and with the Schnee Heiress as a witness, the Winchester family could hardly find _anyway _to stop the charges from being filed or even to mitigate the charges that were set.

'We would also be putting your position as the team leader of Cardinal under scrutiny. It is likely that you would have to go through a probationary period before we confirm or remove you from your position as the team leader.'

Cardin was about to protest but was preempted by Professor Ozpin who said that the decision was final, and no other pleas would be taken.

'But all that for a faunus girl?! What right does she have?'

Professor Ozpin raised an eyebrow before sighing and then subsequently starting to write again.

'It seems that you have not learnt anything from this experience, have you, Mr. Winchester. In the duration of your suspension you would be given several assignments to complete on your own. The Faunus girl, Ms. Scarlatina would be taking charge of your team as their interim leader. I will be briefing all of them together with Ms. Scarlatina first thing tomorrow.'

It was simply to add insult to injury and Cardin was about to blow up before catching himself. He had already received punishment once for speaking back to him, what would happen if he did it the second time?

'I understand... Thank you, headmaster.'

'You are dismissed Mr. Winchester. The assignments would be given to you every start of the week and I am expecting a reply by the end of the same week for each assignment. You are free to use the school's facilities but will not be allowed to leave the grounds of Beacon unless given express permission by the teaching staff. Good day, Mr. Winchester.'

Professor Ozpin dismissed the fuming boy and Cardin just barely restrained himself from slamming the door behind him as he headed to the dormitory rooms to prepare for the next month of torture.

Or would he?

..

As Cardin turned a corner, he found someone blocking his way and although Cardin dismissed him at first, after the third time the man reappeared in front of him, Cardin took the bait and asked him what he wanted.

'To make you stronger, regardless of the cost and time needed.'

The figure offered Cardin Winchester a smile as he waited for the boy to reply, a smile smile that grew even bigger as he spoke of his plans for him.


	8. Omake

_Pieces out of Line_

_Original Concept: RWBY/Fate/Stay Night_

_Omake_

..

_Created by: Rooster Teeth Productions/Type-Moon_

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

bowpurity's notes: I swore there was a fanfiction/manga that told of Shirou handling swords turned into girls, but I can't find it. If anyone found it, do give me a note.

Also, bought and played Senran Kagura. I'm so good a player, I don't get fanservice, lol.

* * *

XoreandoX: Hey this is the first set of notes from me as one of the co-authors, I'll admit that the original spark for this omake came from me, after discussing Shirou's Semblance with wrathie, apparently this what my brain thought up at 2 AM as an idea. I never expected it to explode into a full omake or be considered as part of the main plot if you guys like it; so without further delay enjoy the Omake.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This chapter is brought to you by the craziness of XoreandoX and the additions of bowpurity into that first idea. Honestly I'm torn between keeping it as an Omake and keep it as such, but there have been arguments on why this should be canon in PooL.**

**So here's the deal. A poll would be created in my profile to decide whether to make Shirou's Semblance, a valid and important addition to the canon of PooL (Pieces out of Line). **

**If you vote Yes - I will include Shirou's semblance and 'relationship' with Crocea Mors within the main plot. **

**If you vote No - It'll be limited to Omake only.**

**There is just one other condition - The poll will run for a week - where there will be no updates, and that it will only be 'valid' if I receive at least 30 votes in total. Any less, it's strictly in the Omake territory. So those who wish to be heard - Vote and drop a review to comment on it.  
**

**In other matters - I have been getting reviews on how why there is a lack of emphasis on Shirou, if at all, and my answer is - It's a RWBY fic. Shirou does appear, and he is important - but mostly it's about RWBY and SNPR, so you won't see the world only in Shirou's view.**

**Like my other two co-authors said - Enjoy the Omake and see you in a week's time!**

* * *

Emiya Shirou was at somewhat of a conundrum, and the issue at hand was the use of his semblance that he had discovered a few weeks after his entrance into Beacon Academy.

Earlier, the concept of Auras and Semblance was an issue of concern for him as he might not have both of them. How would he fit in with his team if that's the case, would it not be suspicious?

Luck was on his side though, as Pyrrha Nikos was on hand to help him unlock it. Together with her willingness to not ask questions had made that issue a non-issue to which he was very grateful for.

He had the theory that Aura was similar to magical circuits and well Semblance was... his origin? If that was the case, Shirou would end up getting a semblance that would be tied to 'sword'.

His origin and element was 'sword' due to the Great Fire of Fuyuki that was caused by the Fourth Grail War. The fire changed him, and he did not know what his origin or element was before the event. He had never given that much thought, especially here but he was grateful for it. It was one of the factors that allowed him to summon Saber. She was his teacher, his role model, his lover and in many ways, she shaped him to be who he was today.

So when Shirou used his semblance, he felt a little hopeful but at the same time, he expected the worst. Bracing himself, he figuratively steeled himself for what would happen after – He wasn't naive enough to believe that he had seen _everything_ that could possibly be seen.

For better or worse, he was proven right for when the moment he managed to activate his semblance, which was achieved by imagining a trigger in the form of a sword being drawn, nothing happened.

For a brief moment Shirou was relieved that nothing blew up, or nothing out of the extraordinary happened. In the next moment Shirou was concerned, for if he did activate and use his semblance, it meant that something was happening and he was not aware of it.

Ruby had a semblance that was simple like speed manipulation after all.

Having a semblance that was not immediately visible or at least something he could feel or visualize meant that he would have to put in more effort to discover what exactly his semblance was. Shirou really did not want to do that for he was wary of letting the scientists and others observe his powers as, well, he was a magus and with his luck – he would end up with a semblance that would mirror his ultimate weapon.

Aura was called the window to one's soul after all and his soul wasn't normal, nor was it pretty and it was very, very dangerous.

..

Shirou scratched his head before going though some stances, trying to feel something different about his movements. Perhaps he lucked out and he had gotten speed manipulation too?

He did not have such luck and after going through several other experiments like checking on his toughness, speed, stamina, he did not perform better or worse.

Semblances are beneficial... right? Maybe his semblance was truly nothing. No, he wouldn't have that luck.

Shirou groused mentally and then, it happened. A voice appeared in his head.

'Would you stop, whining! You're just not trying hard enough.'

A voice appearing in his head was odd enough, but it had to be a girl of all things. The voice in his head was definitely feminine and Shirou paused before shaking his head.

'Oh crap, you can hear me?!'

The voice cried out in shock before it started giggling madly, yes, definitely a woman here.

'Who... are you?'

Shirou tried asking the voice mentally and after a moment, as if the voice was thinking, it replied. Or rather, she replied.

'Well darling Shirou, I'm Crocea Mors of course! Didn't you call me the most beautiful sword in Vale? I was so flattered when I heard that!'

Crocea Mors, his sword and shield?

'Yes, that's me darling! Now be a dear and stop keeping me in that sheathe! Bring me up so I can see you.'

'Wait, you can see? How does a sword see anyway?'

'It's hard to explain, I probably can't as you humans are different. We see, but we don't see with eyes. It's complicated. Now chop chop darling~ I want to see you face to face now that you can listen to me!'

Shirou was used to dealing with pushy woman and he held Crocea Mors in front of him like she demanded to. Why does a sword need to see someone's face was beyond him, if she could see, wouldn't she be able to see him before?

'You can ask the questions later, now look at me, closely.'

'… Why?'

'The eyes, are the windows to the soul, darling! I want to know what my wielder is like! But we need to make EYE contact! That and to open your mind to me. That way I can see your soul and know you better, darling!'

'And what if I say no?'

Shirou answered curtly and the conversation ceased for a moment. That was an answer that Crocea Mors was not expecting.

'But... You called me beautiful!'

Crocea Mors declared apathetically while Shirou kept quiet and refused to engage in any conversation with her. Great, he was treating the weapon like a woman now.

'I am a woman, Shirou! In fact, I'm older than you by several decades even! I'm forged by your grandparents, remember?'

Crocea Mors whined in his mind and he suppressed a real sigh before lying down on the grassy field that he was meditating in.

'So I'm stuck with you now.'

'… I am your weapon, Shirou, you chose me.'

'You know what I mean.'

Shirou deadpanned and he was rewarded with Crocea Mors giggling before commenting again.

'You might want to keep your thoughts internalized, dear, people will start thinking you are mad if you keep talking out loud.'

Shirou cursed while pulling Crocea Mors free of her sheathe before dropping her on the grassy field instead.

'That was mean of you, Shirou, I can still talk to you even if you don't keep me by your side, I guess it's part of your semblance! You get to talk to weapons! Isn't that cool?'

Crocea Mors did seem happy but Shirou sure wasn't as he had the mental image of what would happen if Archer had that ability. Perhaps that's why Archer went crazy? If he had to deal with thousands of individuals like this every day...

'Who's Archer, darling? And why would he have that problem? Does he have a lot of swords?'

Yes, this was going to be a headache...'

* * *

'So let me get this straight, no one else can talk or listen to you, right?'

Shirou asked in his mind towards Crocea Mors. His weapon had calmed down significantly after their first meeting so to speak. Shirou had relocated to another training ground to meditate, the fact that it was the furthest training ground from the school helped made that decision for him.

'Yes darling, but it's not like this ability is very common~ I've never met someone who could speak to weapons before!'

'Are you able to talk to other weapons, Crocea Mors?'

'Why certainly, I was having quite a spirited debate with Magnhild earlier on. He has a very bright mind, very much unlike his wielder.'

Shirou could imagine Crocea Mors nodding her head as she made that comment, it should be impossible but he still could.

'That's because Shirou is filling in the gaps to my form! We weapons don't have genders after all.'

'So how do you even know how to speak in the first place? I could understand why you would be able to speak as you are a family heirloom and could have picked up on the human language over the years.

'I'm not that old.'

Crocea Mors whined but Shirou ignored her, it wasn't like his weapon was made in the age of the Gods. It was made through normal smithing methods, with rare but attainable minerals and ores found in the earth, Shirou could probably make one himself if he put his mind to it.

All the base materials along with the blueprint of Crocea Mors was genuinely and simply human. In no stage of the process was the supernatural or the divine had been involved.

So, how could Crocea Mors learn how to communicate like a human?

'Aura, darling – the aura is what makes us, as you call it – 'sentient'. Auras is a window to one's soul after all and all weapons are infused with their owner's aura at one stage another. Well, you only did that to me now. You're really an odd one, are you, darling?'

Crocea Mors teased and Shirou could imagine her smile getting bigger when Shirou buried his face into his arms in exasperation.

'My aura made you a girl?'

'A woman darling – I'm a woman, and no, you imagined me to be a woman, so I am a woman. But who I am, it's due to your ancestors. Most of it was Tiger though, she was a fun one to be with.'

'Tiger… you mean Taiga… Right, why didn't I think of that. But you said Magnhild was a man, and Nora is obviously a woman… or things doesn't work out that way.'

Shirou raised to Crocea Mors and surprisingly his weapon struggled to find an answer herself.

'Magnhild… is special, darling. I can't really explain it…'

'Oh do try, Crocea Mors.'

'Ohh~ that's the first time you called me by my name, darling~ I'll remember that for as long as I live.

'Answer the question, Crocea Mors.'

Shirou thought firmly and his weapon paused again before giving a sigh.

'Well, you can't blame me for trying to warn you. Magnhild is special because – '

..

'... Did you get all that, darling?'

After a long spiel about the original blueprint of Magnhild, a theory about the concept of reconstructing, replication and the originality of the new blueprint made by Nora, Crocea Mors asked warily as Shirou had not once interrupted her.

She was honestly getting worried that she might have broken Shirou with his technical talk, that and some of the topics that she had discussed were not meant to be interpreted in human terms.

'Interesting, although I'm not a smith myself – it is certainly enlightening and it answered a few questions of mine about Magnhild in general. Truly fascinating.'

Shirou crossed his arms thoughtfully as he went through the facts he had learnt in finer detail, if Crocea Mors had a mouth her jaw would be dropping right now.

'Y-You understood that?'

'Why wouldn't I?'

Shirou asked patiently and Crocea Mors exclaimed that he wasn't supposed to – she was talking about concepts that a human would never comprehend. Why and how would a human understand how a weapon's core element affinity mattered to them, or how a weapon's shape was more than the sum of it's parts? Just like how she would never expect to truly understand the concept of emotions that humans has, a human wouldn't understand a weapon's concern.

But apparently Shirou could.

'… Don't answer that, darling. Just let me into your soul and let me see you for real, this time. I'll even let you see me naked.'

Crcoea Mors teased but when Shirou deadpanned while stating that he has always seen her naked blade, Crocea Mors gave a scandalous moan before saying that he had a point.

'But I could take the form of your ideal woman, darling~'

'I'll pass. Why are you so insistent in that matter.'

'So we can fight better of course! We weapons, we live to battle! And to battle, we must be one with our wielder. You're really, really good, darling, but I think we can be better. So pretty please?'

'… It's complicated, and I'd rather not.'

Shirou was as stubborn as she was and Crocea Mors gave a sigh before giving up.

'It's not over just yet though, darling – but how about we get to know each other better, hmm?'

* * *

'Did I tell you that I loved the way you hold me, Shirou?'

'I would not have expected my sword to be able to talk to me, so no.'

Shirou deadpanned while focusing on his stances with Crocea Mors' voice in his head. The moment his semblance fades, Crocea Mors would be unable to speak or interrupt him further, a very relieving thought.

'But I am just curious, Shirou! It's not everyday you get a chance to know what your wielder thinks and to talk to him! We weapons live very lonely lives!'

Crocea Mors whined again as Shirou swung her in a practised arc that he only repeated a few more times to reinforce his muscle memory on that exact stance. He had never been a very proficient sword and shield user and he needed more practise with the two armaments that he would be using.

'You could have fooled me, Shirou. But darling is good with all kinds of weapons, isn't he? And that makes me so excited! We weapons would only meet another fellow weapon on the field. Especially if Huntsman and Huntresses go on the field alone – and it's so boring to talk to the same weapons on the same team for years. Magnhild is different though. He is cute, and manly.'

Crocea Mors replied thoughtfully and Shirou flinched a little at the thought of his weapon actually having feelings and was able to call another weapon _cute_. He needed brain bleach, and now.

'Oh shush, darling, don't tell me you _didn't_ check out that blonde's ass when she was checking yours out. She's a biter, or was that a fighter?'

'You did that on purpose.'

'And now you can't unsee it. You're welcome darling~ Maybe if I used her image...'

'Do it and I'll stab you into the ground right now and walk off.'

'Y-You, you wouldn't!'

Crocea Mors actually sounded worried for the first time and Shirou simply grinned.

'Try me. As good as I am with swords, I'm not really known for taking very good care of them, upkeep was never my priority.'

There was no reply from Crocea Mors and Shirou decided to go on anyway while ignoring her.

'I use swords _hard_.'

Shirou hoped that was an innuendo for his weapon and with a small twitch on his head, Shirou continued.

'And when I use swords that _hard_, they tend to break. Do weapons die when they break?'

Shirou's last part was a real question and when Crocea Mors did not reply after quite a while, he was getting a little worried. Did he break his weapon's mind? If the weapon had a mind that is...

Or perhaps...

* * *

'I knew you would use your semblance again, darling!'

Shirou grimaced as his hunch was right, the amount of aura that he had used on Crocea Mors had went out and she was simply unable to converse with him till he used his semblance again. Not that he would ever use it again in the future.

'I did not do it for you, it was an experiment.'

'Keep on telling yourself that, darling! My darling misses me! I always knew that you'll be putty in my hands, just wait till you materialize me!'

'Wait, materialize me?'

Shirou was uncertain about what Crocea Mors meant by that, but his weapon wasn't going to let go of that information that easily or without at least some teasing on her side.

'Mm materialize me! And darling, weapons die when they are broken.'

Shirou swore that Crocea Mors was rolling her eyes as she explained but she soldiered on nonetheless.

'But it really depends on the damage. If I snapped in half, I will still be me if they fixed me with the snapped off blade. But if they replaced my entire blade, I would be a new weapon altogether. That's also why we weapons live lonely lives. It's rare to find a weapon that was able to be wielded long enough to be infused with enough aura that they develop the sentience of steel you were talking about. And to those who did, they don't stay _themselves_ as they are so easily broken and are repaired in ways that make them 'new' again. Just like you lot of humans change depending on your environment, we weapons change in the same way.'

Crocea Mors explained and Shirou nodded his head in agreement, that fits in with what he knew about the conceptualization of the weapons into 'people' at least.

'Don't get us wrong though – we weapons are born to fight and we don't regret being destroyed in combat. What really gets me is how you humans keep trying to 'improve' and change us. If it's not broken, why fix it? Shouldn't you guys be improving yourselves instead? Not you, darling, you work too hard for your own good.'

Crocea Mors sound like those old fogeys at the Mage Association with her dislike for change and it made Shirou chuckle for the first time since he was able to speak to Crocea Mors.

'Ahh~ You laughed~ I like your laugh, darling~ You should do that more!'

Shirou didn't know how to answer that and he instead veered the topic back to what he was concerned about.

'You spoke about materialization? You... could materialize? You are a sword, aren't you?'

'Yes darling, forged of the best steel of the day! I thought you knew all about me, hmm?'

'Materialization of the soul is magic, and I'm not capable of that.'

Shirou replied bluntly despite knowing all too well that the term magic, or his definition of magic might be different from what Crocea Mors's was. Or perhaps it slipped his mind at the sheer impossibility of Crocea Mor's statement. She couldn't have expected Shirou to do one of the last few remaining magic that exists in the world?

'Oh you don't need magic for that! I'm a weapon after all.'

'That did not make sense. You are a weapon and hence your form is that of a sword and shield. So... why did you say that I could materialize you? Are all weapons a spirit of some kind?'

'Spirits? No no, we are weapons, we are forged by you humans! We become 'sentient', or achieve a state you call sentience of steel, by absorbing aura from humans who uses their aura when they fight. Do you understand so far, darling?'

'That's what you said before, Crocea Mors – what does that have to do with being able to materialize you? What do you mean by materializing in the first place?'

Shirou was getting impatient with his weapon and it showed for his irritation actually scared Crocea Mors who hurriedly asked him to calm down.

'Calm down, darling! I'll explain, don't get mad at me now! Mou... you are really worked up about this...'

Crocea Mors sounded like she was pouting but she was rendered speechless when Shirou explained why he was so worked up over this.

'What I call the materialization of a soul is close enough to resurrection... it is a true magic, and if you mean that I can create or recreate your soul to appear as a human, I am _not_ possible of that feat. Nor do I wish to do so.'

Shirou was angry as if it was that simple, and if he _could_ do it, he knew that he would be unable to stop once he started. The ability to potentially resurrect all that he failed to save would be both a blessing and a curse – a curse that even Shirou knew would tempt and break him with regret till his dying breath.

'… Wow, darling really... is odd.'

Shirou wasn't sure whether Crocea Mors was trying to lighten his mood or just truly did not understand how worked up he is. But he was close to the end of his tether and patience for his flippant weapon.

'If you're not going to tell me, fine. We don't need to make that happen, and rightfully we shouldn't. We shouldn't even know of the Third Magic in the first place... god knows how many people...'

Shirou cut his thoughts off quickly before it grew morbid again and he spent the next few moments in complete silence.

..

'I'm sorry, darling. I didn't think it was such a big deal to you... but, what I am talking about, and what are you talking about is totally different.'

After a long while, Crocea Mors finally spoke again. She must have sensed that Shirou was a lot calmer now and decided to risk gaining his ire to explain the situation to him.

'What I mean by materializing me, I mean that with enough aura, I can solidify my conscious and sentience into another form separate from my sword body! It's difficult, but I know I can do it!'

Crocea Mors explained with the same teasing voice as she started seducing Shirou again.

'And then you can do what you want with my body, I can't wait for you to hold in that form, darling~'

'Rejected.'

Shirou deadpanned as he struggled to his feet, even using Crocea Mors to help him up, a source of frustration for the now sentient weapon.

'H-Heey, darling! I'm a sword, not a walking stick!'

'Please don't scream when I use you in combat, Crocea Mors. You are my weapon, and I use my weapons, _hard_.'

Shirou simply repeated and it quietened Crocea Mors for a moment before replying with a whisper, a _sultry _whisper.

'I know you'll do me _hard_, darling. I'm counting on it.'


	9. Chapter 8

_Pieces out of Line_

_Original Concept: RWBY/Fate/Stay Night_

_Chapter 8_

..

_Created by: Rooster Teeth Productions/Type-Moon_

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

**Author's Notes: *grumbles about how there are so many votes* So the overwhelming response has spoken, Shirou's semblance is part of canon now and Crocea Mors would be part of the general canon of PooL.**

**I and my co-authors had a long discussion of how it would work, along with the canon of PooL that some of you guys have reviewed and were concerned about. Don't fret, we'll cover those part further on in the story. Hearing you guys contemplate and discuss in the reviews really make me happy, and I do apologize for not replying your reviews - I'll reply some shortly to address some of your concerns without spoiling the story.  
**

**Oh yes, there is an error in the Omake Part - The fire is at the end of the Fourth Grail War, and not the Third, my apologies for getting that part wrong - and I do apologize for getting some of the more sharper readers worked up over this. Again, I apologize!**

**Other than that, I guess - enjoy the newest chapter of PooL? Aha~**

* * *

_XoreandoX's Notes: Hm, not much to say about this other than I'm surprised by the amount of support a lot of people have for Shirou's semblance. Also in response to those who worry that this semblance while comedic may turn this story into a crackfic, I would like to assure you that I will do my best to keep wrathie from doing so. So without delay, enjoy the chapter._

* * *

_bowpurity's notes: Hah. Crackfic. Au contre, I want this to be a crackfic (somewhat) But like I stated previous chapters ago, the story will go dark later on. Don't worry about that, XoreandoX job isn't to difficult on that. _

_Also, Ruby vs Nora, Weapon OP._

* * *

'Glad to have you back with us, Yang.'

Weiss dryly commented while narrowing her eyes at the yawning blonde. Yang had just woken up from her nap after the lesson was over. Weiss knew that she should be more upset with Yang as she was a firm disbeliever in the saying that you can't teach an old dog new tricks. However in the same vein, Weiss believed that when referring to Yang it was more of a 'leopards can't change their spots' saying. But that really wasn't important now.

'Eh... yeah, good morning to you too, Weiss.'

Yang yawned again in an undignified manner that made Weiss struggle not to sigh. It has been a month since they were in Beacon and she has gotten used to how Yang was like. She never did stop lamenting about how the other two girls would make _much _better partners privately but the less time she spent complaining, the more things she could get done.

Especially since with Yang, any classes involve using their weapons or during their combat classes, Yang pulled the two's averages up.

It was just _shocking_ how Yang was so good in fights her knowledge on weapons in general. Weiss, as everyone knew, excelled in anything involving books, theory and book smarts and tactics, and , in her own humble opinion, she was the _smartest_ in class. Which was why she was irked that someone like Lie Ren, who never seemed to put much effort into anything, managed to match her test scores on their first ever pop quiz at Beacon.

'But first...a good morning kiss.'

Yang smiled mischievously as she leaned closer to Weiss, who simply flicked her forehead sternly with her finger in response. Yang scowled at that and as she got up, rubbing her forehead to try and soften the pain, while Weiss turned to follow the rest of her team.

Yes, her team, Team RWBY with their leader Ruby waiting not so patiently by the door. Their young leader had become more relaxed and confident over the past couple of weeks after their team exercises had started to bear fruit.

Honestly Weiss was impressed by the amount of thought that Ruby had put in trying to get the team to work together. She was also building on her strengths and weaknesses by simply picking all of their minds for improvement. Ruby wasn't the person who thought up the formation that they were working on, nor was she the one who suggested the training methods they would be using for each other. Ruby _was_ the one who came up with the idea of establishing roles within the formation like the field monitor, the forward, the support and the second in command.

All of them contributed to how they were going to work, train, study and even live together as a team. Weiss was surprisingly used to living like that. There were many unwritten rules that a Schnee must follow, for example she had been trained in the proper way a Schnee should eat and how one's attire must look like.

Those rules had been drilled into her at a young age and whether they liked it or not, she had expected others to follow the same rules to a certain extent as well. So being able to decide the house rules for all of them, like how they split the room, what they liked to do, what habits they had, by talking with one another, made things...dare she say it, feel more open?

Now that all of them knew each other, and knew what they expected from each other, they got along much better than before.

Of course that didn't stop Weiss from being frustrated at how Yang was like on most days, but that might be because their personalities didn't match. Weiss had accepted that and tried working with her to the best of her ability, though she wasn't sure what Yang herself thought about her though.

'Let's go guys! We'll be late for our next class if we don't hurry up.'

Ruby called cheerfully as Yang joined them before RWBY headed off as a group towards the gymnasium. Besides the internal team dynamics being established, they had also struck up a very close camaraderie with Team SNPR. Not that it was too much of a surprise considering the eight of them worked together to survive their initiation into Beacon.

..

'Did you prepare sufficient dust cartridges? We will be sparring individually today.'

Weiss remarked to Yang and the blonde nodded as she winked back in reply. Yang was obviously excited about this, since all of them had fought in teams/pairs until now in order to promote teamwork.

As Yang's partner and the person she was stuck with for _all_ of her assignments and projects, Team RWBY had therefore spent much of their free time working with each of their partners to get to know each other's style and abilities.

Yang was a very aggressive fighter that Weiss's own delicate and precise style was not a good matchup for her. There was just no way that she was going to try and block one of Yang's strikes, even if she wasn't using a dust cartridge to boost her attack.

Myrtenaster was a weapon that was too delicate to risk being destroyed by Yang. Not that she _couldn't _repair it, it was just difficult and it would take time, too much for Weiss to actually risk doing when sparring with Yang.

So spars with her partner would end up being a cat and mouse game where Weiss would have to dodge all of Yang's blows while keeping a sufficient distance between the two of them to launch her own attacks.

IIt was always a frustrating endeavour for Yang as Weiss adamantly refused to let her get in close, which was more than justified since one hit from Yang would defeat her.

It was more beneficial for Weiss to draw out their fights, increasing the pressure on her opponents and picking at openings was a strategy that she had to pick up and refine as that would be her main role within RWBY.

Yang would be the forward and their tank, since she was the only member of RWBY who would be able to take a hit and keep going. So her role was to engage the Grimms or their foes first, in order to focus their attention on her.

Blake would be their harasser as well as their main damage dealer. Blake was arguably the best RWBY had to offer when it comes to dealing damage due to the range and versatility her weapons offered, given the speed in which she launches her attacks and how she could attack from _any_ angle with it as well. That was not even considering what Blake could do with her clones and her natural agility.

Weiss might able to deal more damage with each of her dust rounds, but compared to the rate and overall damage that Blake could deal over time, Blake was the winner.

Ruby's role in the team was as their long range support, a role that she reluctantly accepted after it became apparent that despite having more than decent skills with her scythe, she was still the superior team member when it came to attacking at ranged.

Yang's ranged options while impressive and damaging, was too inaccurate and interfered with her close range fighting abilities.

Blake's pistol was just too weak and when she was within the range where it was effective in, she would rather be swinging her weapon instead of shooting.

While Weiss could out damage Ruby with each of her dust powered shots she suffered from similar issues like Yang.

Powerful? Check. Flashy? Check. Inaccurate? Not quite. Was imprecise? Double check.

So Ruby was their ranged support, allowing her to possibly take out their enemies with brutal efficiency without them even noticing her or simply showering their foes with Dust rounds to soften them up before Yang and Blake finished them off.

Lastly, Weiss was their monitor, a role that made her automatically their leader while on the field. She was responsible for being their eyes and ears on the battlefield while the rest of the team focused on engaging their enemies. Her role would include the identification of new threats, informing them of which was their next priority to engage and lastly to provide secondary cover for her team mates while doing so.

It was a very important role that required intelligence, adaptability and the ability to perform under pressure. Their lives were in her hands. She did feel a little annoyed that Ruby had effectively pawned off responsibility that she should be holding as leader of Team RWBY. However Weiss did feel touched and proud that all of her teammates and friends, yes, she could call them friends, agreed unanimously for her to take that role without hesitation.

..

All of them worked hard to familiarize themselves with their new roles and considering how Team RWBY was at the top of the class, it was working well. Incidentally, Team SNPR was also up there at the top with them. The two teams were almost equals since they had not been matched up together yet and they have the same undefeated streak. It'll happen eventually and Weiss was looking forward to that, to pit minds and strategy with the other team's leader, Emiya Shirou.

The other teams however weren't too shabby themselves for the most part, except for Team CRDL who was absolutely atrocious after Cardin Winchester returned from his suspension.

After Professor Ozpin suspended Cardin Winchester for a month, Velvet had been assigned as the temporary team leader of Team CRDL and while they weren't the best they were at least decent. Team CRDL was at the middle of the class which was still an accomplishment given there was internal friction between her and the other members.

She did do a decent job and on the surface at least, it looked like she was doing rather well.

RWBY and SNPR knew the truth, as Velvet was still being ostracised by the teammates she had and had some lingering resentment from the members of CRDL.

Velvet had gotten to hanging around SNPR instead of her old team since the incident and Weiss did not blame her. She would do the same if she was ostracised like that. That did not mean she liked the Faunus though, she just considered her circumstances and could be accepting of it. That was _all_.

The syllabus at Beacon were a mixture of theory and practical and the first month was something like a honey moon period for all of them. It had been that reason that Yang was so bored and fell asleep during class. They were going through all the last year materials as an introduction to Beacon, and anyone who graduated from an academy would have known what they were covering.

Ruby hadn't but she was an exception to the rules and Weiss, she just wanted to be thorough.

'I'm all ready to kick ass and take names, babe.'

Yang meant that, Weiss knew as much and the heiress gave her teammate a nod before preparing herself as well.

* * *

'Let's have a good match, Nora.'

Ruby bowed to her sparring opponent and the excited orange-haired girl grinned in anticipation as well. Her friend still had the endless energy that they all knew but during team battles she was strangely quieter and more focused. Ruby chalked it up to Shirou being a good leader that had managed to focus Nora's energies into something more beneficial and it really showed as Nora was able to keep formation for the duration of the match instead of going wild like what they imagine she'd do.

Nora's strength and surprising agility despite using such a heavy and powerful weapon meant that she was the bruiser in Team SNPR.

Although Ruby's role in team RWBY was their ranged support, she was good with her scythe and was more than comfortable enough to engage her opponents at close range. However a scythe, which was a slashing and cutting weapon was not going to cut it against Nora's blunt weapon of choice, her hammer Magnhild. Crescent Rose was going to be in a world of hurt trying to block Nora's blows.

One clean hit from Nora might take Ruby out and Ruby didn't have the necessary space for her to manoeuvre to get a clean hit on Nora, whether close up or from a distance.

One thing Ruby noted besides how Nora was a bruiser was how her aura levels were always constant and barely looked like she had used Aura at all. That was odd as Aura was part of one's soul, and every attack or defence that they did would use up some amount of Aura. But Nora's Aura readings doesn't seem to move at all. Either she has a great amount of Aura that it never registered or she was like Shirou, who _never_ uses Aura at all.

That makes matches with Shirou hardly ever fair as everyone swore that Shirou's semblance was an automated kind of healing as he never seemed to have a scratch on him no matter how hard he was hit, if ever at all. Like Nora, Shirou's aura levels were probably ridiculously high as well since Shirou never showed any signs that he tapped on his aura.

Aura usage was typically quite obvious, it would show up as a very brief white flash of light upon impact in an attempt to protect the user. Any being that was alive has an aura except for Grimms who have no souls. When someone has sufficient control over their Aura, they can use it to discover their Semblance. A semblance is a special ability that reflects their aura but it's also true that once an individual has unlocked their Aura, they would have unconsciously have some control over it as it enabled them to fight harder and stronger.

The most basic use of aura was to heal, strengthen and protect oneself and one didn't really need training to use it. It's instinct, or supposed to be, since Shirou _never _uses it at all, it makes people wonder if that is really true.

So readings from Shirou and Nora were defective, probably. Ruby had a hard time believing that Nora would be able to be so powerful without using Aura, the same for Shirou too as well.

But she should focus on Nora right now since her energetic friend was literally jumping in excitement. It was actually kind of jarring that she was looking forward to pounding her to a pulp, but she'll do it with a smile... right? No, that's the wrong thoughts to have right now.

Focus, Ruby, FOCUS!

'Begin!'

..

Ruby retreated almost immediately while changing Crescent Rose to it's rifle form instead of engaging Nora up front like she had hinted she might as she had left it in it's scythe form.

The quick retreat didn't seemed to catch Nora by surprise as she simply continued running after her anyway. That was to be expected, but she certainly didn't expect Ruby to be able to fire several shots at her before she even reached where she was before.

The first thing Ruby trained and practised hard for was reducing the time she needed to reload and fire. That minute difference in reload and firing speed might end up deciding a life or death situation.

Still this was a spar and so the amount of dust and the damage of all of her shots were reduced, but they would still sting. Ruby was hoping that Nora would concede defeat after being shot at almost point blank range, but alas it's not to be as Nora just continued charging towards her like a berserker.

She swung Magnhild repeatedly at Ruby while the redhead back-pedalled in circles while continuing to fire off shots at Nora. Ruby noted with some dismay and satisfaction that she was in control of the battle by setting how Nora would fight. Specifically, she'll only fight on her terms and Nora wasn't too happy about that as well.

'I can do the same!'

Nora declared, more than a little miffed and Ruby only had a split second to react as Nora slammed Magnhild on the floor and detonating one of her dust cartridges to kick up a huge cloud of dust to obscure her view.

Ruby's instincts kicked in and instead of retreating and putting some distance between the two, Ruby charged forward instead while turning Crescent Rose back to it's scythe form and swung down hard.

'Hehe. Surprise!'

Crescent Rose was blocked by what Ruby recognized as Magnhild's other form, that of a grenade launcher and the redhead shook her head as a reply. Manghild's muzzle was not pointed at her and was instead behind Nora, almost like a drawing position and was held down by Crescent Rose. Ruby still had a chance to push Nora away before she could take a shot. Magnhild's rounds were very powerful, but they were hardly one that chould be used in close proximity where she could be caught in the blast as well.

'Really? Okay!'

Nora replied cheerfully and really caught Ruby by surprise when she fired Magnhild anyway, the blast from the weapon pushing the two of them forward like a rocket. Nora had learnt or adapted Magnhild to power her movements too?

'I thought you weren't surprised? Hehe! Sorry, Ruby!'

The other girl slammed into Ruby and sent her flying, it took all of her strength and willpower to maintain a hold on Crescent Rose as she crashed to the floor loudly.

'Ouch, that hurt.'

Ruby muttered before getting to her feet and running. Although that hit _should_ have knocked her out, the match wasn't decided yet and she still had a chance. She was going to go down swinging!

..

The roles were now reversed as now Ruby was the one running with the close-ranged weapon while Nora happily fired off round after round at her. If the tiles of the small ring was not replaced every time they sparred, she wouldn't be able to run as quickly as she did. Nora was relentless and although she could not predict where Ruby's next position would be, her shots chipped away at the ground and made it just a little harder to run through the same patch again.

So Ruby had to end it now, or she'll just be blasted to pieces then again... or maybe not.

The two teams had practised together a few times and just like she knew Yang had individually 12 shots in each of Ember Celica, she had 30 rounds per cartridge and Blake had 8 for her pistol, she knew a little of how Team SNPR's weapons worked.

If she wasn't mistaken, then Nora has already fired 8 times, and since Magnhild has 12 shots per cartridge.

Ruby waited patiently while Nora just giggled cheerfully while turning the ground to dust with her shots. Timing it just right as Nora prepared to empty her last shot at her, Ruby changed direction and sped towards her instead.

Ruby's semblance was speed enhancement and she was the fastest in her class. It wasn't a very flashy semblance but it got the job done as she was in front of Nora in a heartbeat.

Only to be shocked herself as Nora was wielding Magnhild in the war hammer form instead.

'SURPRISE!'

Nora smiled again and as the hammer swung down on Ruby and she saw a flash of red before Magnhild slammed on the ground _beside_ Ruby. The scythe had pushed her hammer out of the way… but with that speed? How?

'Huh?'

Looking extremely surprised, Nora was not able to react when Ruby shoved her shoulder to push Nora away from her weapon.

Now unarmed, Nora pouted unhappily at Ruby who was standing with Crescent Rose firmly between her and Magnhild.

'Oh phooey! You win this time, Ruby! Congratulations!'

Nora was still optimistic and cheerful and she hugged Ruby hard while the redhead thanked her as well.

'Good fight, Nora, good fight.'

'Yeah! I had fun! Let's do that again!'

* * *

'How did you win?'

Blake asked curiously when Ruby sat down beside her. The raven haired girl had paid close attention to the fight and she knew that Ruby should've lost when instead of firing, Nora had switched Magnhild's form just as Ruby started running towards her.

Either Nora was smarter than she gave her credit for or she was just lucky as she was sure that Ruby had miscalculated the number of rounds Nora had left as she had already fired off one shot earlier to propel her forward and to knock Ruby away after all.

'Ahh... you mean what happened when Nora had me?'

Ruby scratched her head in confusion as she ran what had happened just now through her mind. She hadn't done anything special besides wishing she was just _faster_ and Crescent Rose had seemingly moved on it's own to hook Magnhild and to send it crashing to the side.

'I don't know, it's like a blur to me. I was too slow to do anything when Nora was ready to smash me... and the next moment she missed. I swore that it _couldn't _be me but it _was_. Let's test to see if I can replicate it later on, kay, Blake?'

'Yes, that would be good.'

Blake nodded in confirmation and perked up even more when the next sparring partners was decided. It was Yang versus Shirou and this was something that made all of them excited.

Yang had proven to be on par with Pyrrha when it came to pure strength and although the two of them had never sparred against each other publicly, during private sparring sessions, it was established that Yang could edge Pyrrha out just a little.

The two of them were evenly matched and if not for Pyrrha's semblance of Polarism that could be used to control magnetism, it would be over quickly as Yang's power and skill was just terrifying as a brawler.

'Go, Yang! Go, Shirou! Show us what you've got!'

Ruby cheered as the two of them bowed to each other in the sparring ring.

'The two of them have never sparred before, have they?'

Weiss asked softly as she paid close attention to the fight as well, even the heiress was looking a little pumped up given that she had a small blush on her face and winced when Yang charged forward quickly and landed a solid hit on Shirou's shield.

The sound of impact of gauntlet on shield made everyone cringe, especially Velvet who had secured a seat between RWBY and SNPR.

'Mm, nope this is the first time!'

Nora chipped in as she looked on, she was just as excited, if not even more as she smiled from ear to ear. The two teams were close and Weiss noted with some confusion that even Ren, who had taken to napping after a one sided landslide victory with one of CRDL's team members, was sitting up and paying rapt attention to the fight.

Weiss had her turn with Team CRDL as well, specifically Cardin Winchester and she had quickly put the man through the wringer before she eliminated him without even getting a scratch.

In a way, that fight was similar to Ruby's only Cardin charged forward without any plan and Weiss slowly picked him off just like that.

It was very embarrassing for him and Weiss didn't even consider that a warm up.

'The two of them... are holding back, right?'

Velvet asked in fear as Yang hammered Shirou hard without even giving him a chance to break free. It was actually quite a bad matchup for Yang as getting close to Shirou would still not guarantee victory.

As a brawler and one who fights with her fists, Yang was trained extensively at using her reaction speed and reading her opponent's movements to fight her enemies. One advantage of using fists in battle was that it was not just an extension of themselves, but rather her entire body was the weapon.

Even if Yang did not use her legs in her attacks, which she could her fists were still more than capable of leaving craters in most things. However the most important part about Yang's particular style of fighting was how she was relentless in her assaults. She would never let her opponent disengage and counter attack when she had them in her range.

But Shirou was like an impenetrable wall against Yang's relentless assault. With each punch she delivered, Shirou's shield and sword took and absorbed. It was miraculous, how Shirou wasn't even budging an inch after receiving an impact that would create craters.

'She _might_... but Shirou could take it.'

Weiss was confident in that fact, if there was _anyone_ who could take Yang's hammering blows, it was Shirou.

* * *

'How long can _you_ keep this up, Shirou?'

Yang asked in frustration while Shirou remained silent, as cool as a cucumber. Unlike Yang who couldn't keep this punishing pace up forever, Shirou could bid his time as long as he didn't allow Yang to land a clean hit.

She _swore_ that any other shield would have showed signs of wear and tear at this point.

'C'mon! Fight me! You can do that can't you, dar~ling~?'

Yang tried flirting with Shirou before sliding down in an attempt to get at his legs. It wasn't a cheap shot, since it was totally legal but Shirou simply jumped over her before swinging his sword down on her like an executioner.

'You're just playing hard to get~'

YYang was faster on her feet than Shirou so just before his sword could get her, Yang was already cocking back a punch that connected squarely with his shield. The two were once again unmoving, each testing their strength against each other.

'Oh, c'mon! Don't you want to put your hands on me too, Shirou?'

Yang winked while pressing herself against his shield. The class had gone extremely silent after seeing what Yang was doing, flirting and trying to seduce Shirou in the middle of a fight.

'You have a good tool down there, I got a good view just now.'

Numerous gasps came from the crowd as Yang smiled teasingly at Shirou, only for the boy to show absolutely no emotions at all as he just wordlessly shoved her back with his shield, and tapped his sword against his shield in an attempt to provoke her.

'Okaaay... it's on now. I'm kicking your ass and then pinching it.'


	10. Chapter 9

_Pieces out of Line_

_Original Concept: RWBY/Fate/Stay Night_

_Chapter 9_

..

_Created by: Rooster Teeth Productions/Type-Moon_

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

**Author's Notes: It just occurred to me that Kanshou x Bakuya is a husband x wife blade - So having Crocea Mors speak to them wouldn't end up being all adventurous and all - is it still bad that I laughed anyway?**

_BowP: If it was me, the fight would end with a forced victory. Nothing else to say. I'm a boring beta._

**XoreandoX: Well, I know that the dinner scene took a bit of work for all of us to get done, so hopefully it does its job. Besides that enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Blake opened her mouth to speak but Ruby cut her off immediately while looking agitated and embarrassed.

'I don't know her. Do _you_ know her, Weiss?'

The heiress had never latched on in agreement to any idea as fast as she did with this one as she nodded sagely with a calm and placid expression on her face.

'I have no idea who that individual is. Is she _your_ friend, Blake?'

Weiss asked with the barest hint of a glare as she kept her eyes on the spar. Was it a spar? It didn't really sound like one to her. Especially not with what that dumb blonde was saying.

'…'

Blake refrained from answering as she simply cupped a hand over her mouth to hide her amusement. If they weren't going to laugh, she wasn't too as they were teammates and friends.

She desperately wanted to do so though and the raven haired girl found herself struggling to even stop giggling as she turned to look at her other friends.

Pyrrha was definitely more interested in the fight as the readhead's eyes were following the two's movements with a serious expression on her face. Pyrrha was a serious student and she worked well with Shirou as the two of them had seemingly came to an understanding with each other. There seemed to be two sides of the redhead, similar to the two sides of Shirou that Blake had started only recently to understand. Right now the serious Pyrrha was definitely in charge as she studied the two's movements. Her hands were twitching too and she reacted to every new punishing move by Yang. She was not as easily distracted as the rest, a trait she wish her friends could pick up.

Nora was still the same as ever, cheering the two of them on by waving her hands in the air. She should have expected that what Yang had said would sail over Nora's head like it was nothing. Then again, maybe she just wasn't interested.

Ren was rubbing his forehead in a sign of irritation and was that a slight blush on his face? He looked, kind of cute there for a moment. Maybe Yang's words were affecting her too...

'This might take a while.'

Blake choose wisely to comment on the fight instead to stop her thoughts from deviating into unknown territory. It was bad enough that she was already a little attracted to Shirou, she shouldn't be attracted to Ren… Still, she approved very much of Shirou's selfless act of defending and continued attempts to ensure that Velvet and the Faunus in general had an equal standing in Beacon.

Blake would even argue that it was Shirou himself who single-handedly brought up the issue of Faunus being treated as second class citizens in Beacon. It was not a one-time affair either, Shirou has even stood up for the second and third year students in Beacon and he was getting a small following of Faunus that were enrolled in Beacon Academy.

Remembering Velvet, Shirou's most ardent supporter and not so secret admirer, Blake was tickled pink and proud of her fellow Faunus that Velvet was behaving more like a territorial cat rather than a rabbit now as she was clutching the edge of her seat with a very focused expression on her face. She was _glaring_, the shy and timid rabbit faunus was glaring at Yang.

Territorial, much?

Blake commented inwardly with a small grin and subsequently stopped when Ruby commented instead.

'No, Yang is going to lose. She's using too much of her aura in her attacks and it's still not getting through to Shirou at all.'

Blake looked up to the screen that was displaying each individual's aura levels to see that Ruby was right, Yang was burning through aura at a steady rate while Shirou barely touched his at all.

This was an unfair match up to begin with as Yang had not even landed a single clean hit on Shirou yet. The only way that Yang would even be able to do so was perhaps when Shirou was attacking, but the knight wasn't doing that, instead he was patient and ready to turn it into a battle of attrition, which wasn't Yang's speciality.

'… So the entire match was rigged for Shirou and Nora huh?'

Blake commented but Nora didn't care, or didn't hear, either way it was Weiss who replied instead of Ren. The tired-looking boy did seem like he wanted to come to their team's defence but thought better of it.

'I am certain that neither the school nor Shirou or Nora did it on purpose. The general rules of combat in Vale is through the measurement of Aura. The initial levels of Aura by each participant is measured prior to the fight and is constantly monitored throughout the fight itself through the use of our school pins. In a way, it is extremely disadvantageous for individuals with lesser Aura as their aura levels would fall faster compared to others with more aura.'

Weiss explained while Blake nodded her head. That makes sense, however that meant that Nora had ridiculous amounts of aura for her levels to not even drop a quarter after seeing what she did with Ruby. Since using aura powered attacks tend to use up a lot of aura and Nora had used a lot of aura attacks. Which meant that she wasn't just a bundle of energy in _name_, she was one in practise as well.

Reading her mind, Weiss continued to speak while casually observing how Yang continued to try and breach Shirou's defenses. Yang had determined that since her punches were not strong enough to break through Shirou's guard, she'll try to find an opening instead.

'Nora must have an enormous aura reserve for her levels to depreciate insignificantly. It would be a battle of attrition against Nora but Ruby prevented that by disarming her and making it impossible for her to win. For Shirou, he is simply not using aura at all. Who knew having a non-aura based weapon would be beneficial in this manner.'

'Shirou is great with his sword and shield, and I had to unlock his aura for him, remember? Even now he doesn't want to even use it. I tried telling him to at least train with it, but he insists that he doesn't need to. I didn't even know you could suppress your aura usage.'

Weiss nodded to Pyrrha as she explained how Shirou was able to even suppress the most basic of aura usages.

'So battles with Shirou shouldn't even be done based on aura usage, as long as he doesn't get hit or doesn't surrender, he's an automatic winner. But it's a dangerous style as he does not have aura to protect him from the damage that we could deal when he can't dodge or block.'

Weiss ended her lecture with a firm nod before pointing out that it was soon time for the spar to end. Yang's aura levels was close to the mid point and that was when the match decided, at least in Beacon.

'… Not fair at all.'

Ruby whined softly as she watched Yang scowl, before she activated her semblance and started kicking up a cloud of dust that obscured everyone's view of the battle. The last anyone saw was Yang charging towards Shirou... -

'Woah she did it!'

Ruby cheered as Shirou' was knocked flying out of the cloud of dust from Yang's final attack. Yang had _finally_ managed to knock Shirou's shield to the side for her to land a clean hit that sent him flying and crashing to the floor a moment later.

When the dust settled, revealing Yang who was patiently waiting with a full blown smirk on her face ready for another round, before it changed to surprise as Shirou held both of his hands up into the air. The agreed sign of surrender.

'Winner – Yang Xiao Long.'

As the winner was declared, everyone seemed shocked at the sudden conclusion of the match when it seemed to be in Shirou's favor. The knight was grimacing as he stood up, hands up in surrender while Yang looked shocked before she scowled and shook her head.

'…'

Yang looked as though she had some words she wanted to say, but decided against it in the end as she walked over to Shirou. Why Shirou suddenly jumped a little when Yang's hand travelled behind him was very obvious though and the satisfied smirk on Yang's face made everyone blush again.

'She's no sister of mine.'

Ruby declared as her face landed on the table with a thud. Weiss was embarrassed and shrank down her seat while Blake chuckled out loud.

'I fail to see what is so funny, Blake! Yang is embarrassing us!'

Weiss hissed but she paused when she saw Blake pointing at Velvet and she gave a dignified snicker while covering her mouth.

The Rabbit Faunus was getting ready to jump from her seat straight at Yang if that was any indication of how her current position was in. Even if Velvet would stand _no_ chance at all, it did not mean that Velvet couldn't try and Blake did not know that the girl had it in her.

'Velvet, stop, what are you doing.'

Of course Pyrrha had to stop the antics before it got worse and the faunus girl blinked before realizing what she was doing.

'A-Ahh, what am I? Oh nooo!'

Velvet gave out a small panicked moan before dropping to hide below the table as Pyrrha tried to calm her down. It was _her_ fault, so she'll have to handle it.

'I didn't expect Yang to win though, that was a lucky shot on her part. I guess Shirou got careless… But he still had his sword.. so why did he surrender?'

Blake commented to Weiss and the heiress nodded her head as she shrugged.

'Who knows… but I guess that banter did work in the end... Though you should _never_ do that again.'

Weiss sternly pointed to Yang as the two of them came back to take their seats.

'Nope, that expression was priceless. Wish I could have taken it with my scroll.'

Yang chuckled while slipping into her seat and winking at Shirou. The knight simply gave an exasperated sigh before accepting the encouragement from his team about his lost. It seems like they were losing to RWBY by the thinnest of margins as both of their members had the match in their bag before they lost in the last moment.

'And he _does_ have a great ass.'

This time even Pyrrha blushed as Shirou groaned.

* * *

'Hey, wait a minute, Shirou!'

Shirou paused outside of class together with his team at the sound of Yang's voice. He really did not wish to be anywhere near the excitable blonde, he was still being teased endlessly by the blonde and his fellow classmates about the spar.

It wasn't even about the fact that he lost, but rather the circumstances that he lost. Yang had stated quite confidently that Shirou had only dropped his guard when Yang flashed her more than sizeable assets at him, causing him to lose his concentration.

Whether that was the truth, well no one else other than himself would know the truth.

Pyrrha had of course been his first defender, stating that Shirou would never do that. And if he did, he lost because he wanted to protect Yang's modesty.

As if Yang cared about that, the blonde was clearing trolling for trouble half the time even if she hadn't acted on any of the advances made by the innocent and naïve boys who let hormones do the thinking. If Shirou didn't know that she was more than capable of handling herself in a fight he'd be more concerned.

'Mou! I said wait up!'

Shirou had not wanted to wait for Yang and despite his chivalrousness to women, all women actually, Shirou actually balked and wanted to flee on sight. He held on however and he gave a wry smile to his team mates before turning to meet his maker.

Honestly though, that girl has more than talent. She has experience and even if he wasn't affected by her taunts and attempts to catch him off-guard, she would do very well against another person.

Though not against a large Grimm though, but she had enough power and skill in her to take down most Grimms. Yang didn't have the power necessary to make herself truly unstoppable. While she was more than a match for anything, however humans without aura were still fragile beings.

All things considering, her semblance was impressive too, fire generation was a form of elemental control and that itself was a rarity in itself. If she could learn to harness and use that power and add it to her already formidable power, she'll be a monster in combat.

But until then, she was still a work in progress.

In regards his teammates though, Nora had simply ignored most of the details and just made Shirou promise to train her hard the next time to help her beat Ruby.

From what he saw of the fight, Nora had Ruby in checkmate but somehow Crescent Rose had sped up at the last minute, causing her to lose. Nora was a good kid, she was true to herself Nora was a good kid, she was true to herself even if she had not formed her ideals firmly she put her heart and soul into what she's doing. He didn't mind giving her more pointers on how to use Magnhild, it was truly a magnificent weapon.

She was a person that was likely a reincarnation from the Age of the Gods, or one that was truly blessed as the design of that weapon did not belong in this world.

Out of _all_ the weapons that he had laid eyes on in Beacon, Magnhild was the only one who had _history_, had _purpose_ that was beyond what the creator had in mind.

Nora had claimed that Magnhild's blueprints came to her from a dream and Shirou believed her. It was powerful and she deserved to know how to use it to the best of her abilities.

Ren hadn't seem too perturbed with his performance, simply saying that he'll have to do better next time with a small nod. It was well in character for Ren, besides the fact that he had been paying attention to his fight, which wasn't usual for the lazy boy.

He was a genius, Shirou could see that and he was glad that he trusted him as he hadn't outed him out for that as well. Perhaps that was his show of loyalty?

..

Back to the topic at hand, he composed himself and turned around.

'Hey, Yang. Good fight, huh?'

Shirou gave the blonde a cheerful smile while she grinned back while tilting her hips to the side.

'Great! For the second half at least, I had soooo much trouble trying to get you to loosen up you know, darling~'

Yang winked while running a hand over her chest, Shirou didn't take the bait and fought the urge to roll his eyes at the other students who were gossiping around the two of them as they walked away. Yang was either loving the attention or just didn't know how to pick the place, he was sure it was the former. The girl had too much street smarts for one her age.

Then again, he wasn't acting their age as well.

'It's a valid strategy, and I would have won too.'

Shirou reminded Yang of how he had held her off rather easily for the entire duration of the match and that brought a tick on Yang's face.

'I knocked you out with one punch, Emiya Shirou, _one punch_, need me to spell it out for you, glass jaw?'

The punch did hurt, but he wasn't knocked out by one punch. He had his shield knocked aside with one punch, which was still only somewhat true, but that's something for another day.

'I wasn't knocked out with that punch, I was simply disarmed and unwilling to suffer more damage than I wish to. Besides...'

Shirou gave an uncharacteristic mischievous grin as he leaned back slightly to rest against a wall.

'You just admitted that you had a very hard time, and against an opponent who wasn't using aura, no less.'

Yang's mouth dropped open briefly before she clenched her fist angrily, looking like she was ready to punch him. Knowing that what he said really riled her up and he should apologize, however before Shirou could do so, she had spoken first.

'Well, you're certainly the first person I wasn't able to score a clean knockout on, Shirou. I kinda like that, it proves you got more than what you seem to show everyone. Besides that nice ass and what you're hiding below the belt.'

Yang licked her lips teasingly again while Shirou simply humored her with a shrug of his shoulders.

'I appreciate the compliments, Yang, but what's this about? You didn't call me back to hit on me, did you? You already did that repeatedly in the spar. In more ways than one.'

Shirou asked testily, wondering what Yang would possibly want from him. He had to correct himself on what he said earlier, both of them knew exactly what happened in that last hit.

'Ha ha, you're a funny man, Shirou. No, I called you back because you will take me out for dinner tonight.'

Yang tapped a finger on her hip as Shirou looked at her, wondering if she was crazy.

'You're joking.'

Shirou finally replied eloquently while Yang raised an eyebrow in response to his words.

'Nope, I'm not, and in addition to that.'

Shirou was not prepared for the sudden blur of movement that left Yang gripping his collar. She had pressed herself right up to him and he could feel Yang's body and breath on him as she smiled, showing her teeth aggressively.

'You're not saying no, got it?'

While he could shake her off by shoving, that would be quite rude, not to mention the bystanders staring at them, and so he just settled with giving her a calm and measured look.

"Well, in that case, I will be honored to.'

* * *

'Hey, Ruby...'

Ruby looked up to look at Pyrrha who had called her during dinner. It had became a habit for team SNPR and RWBY to have their dinner together together with Velvet. Only tonight the faunus girl was nowhere to be seen. Nora knew exactly why though and she sighed as she wondered what Yang was doing. Was she just messing with Shirou? She thought that Shirou was too good a person for Yang to pull that on him. Then again, Ruby had been more than tickled pink after Blake had retold the incident of how Velvet had been more than willing to _fight_ Yang for Shirou. She found it to be adorable, but if Yang was serious about Shirou... all bets were off.

'Yes?'

'… Is Yang, really serious about Shirou?'

Well looks like it wasn't just her that was having the same thoughts and Ruby stopped eating and instead choose to lean back before replying.

'I honestly don't know... but before I say more, I think I should be honest and tell you that Yang... has a habit of stringing boys up...'

'Stringing... boys... up?'

Nora interjected with a bright smile and Blake was the one who replied. Guess this was the topic for the night and Ruby ignored how Weiss was paying attention as well. Why must her sister be so troublesome again?

'She meant that Yang likes to play with other boy's heart. That's not a good habit to do, Ruby...'

'Try telling that to Yang, Blake... But Yang never did it to someone who didn't deserve it.'

Ruby narrowed her eyes defensively before anyone could try and demonize her sister. Her sister's image wasn't the best in the school due to what she wore in her free time and how she liked to garner attention with her words and actions.

Ruby did not know why Yang did what she did, but she trusted her sister to know _what_ to do and never questioned her.

'They deserved it? Why would they deserve it?'

Nora asked again and it was Weiss who replied with a flush on her face.

'That meant that the boys who Yang toyed with were only interested in Yang for her body, Nora. You have to be careful as well.'

Weiss liked to treat Nora as a child even though they were the same age but since Nora didn't mind, no one called her out on that.

'Oh, okay! But Ren would protect me.'

Weiss also agreed with the rest of the girls on how they thought that Nora and Ren's co-dependence was simply adorable. What was also a matter of fact was how Nora was just not ready for a relationship and Ren didn't bother with one.

Still, they would cross that bridge when they reach it.

'I'm sure he would.'

Weiss pointedly looked at Ren who didn't even react beyond slowly eating his tray of food. Honestly that boy was just too laid back, if he put in effort he could do anything!

'Answer my question, Ruby. Is Yang serious about Shirou?'

Pyrrha interrupted them by pointing a fork at Ruby aggressively while the redhead startled and nodded her head to try and placate her.

'I really don't know, Pyrrha. I mean, has she paid so much attention to Shirou before? Yang is friendly with everyone actually, and she hasn't been up to her old habits.'

'That doesn't mean she couldn't start now!'

'Why are _you_ so excited about it anyway, Pyrrha.'

Blake interjected and the raven-haired girl had a teasing smile on her face that caused Pyrrha to turn red before saying hotly that it was for the sake of the team.

'I'm just worried for the team. What if Shirou rejects Yang? It'll be awkward between the two teams.'

Pyrrha had a good point there, but Ruby couldn't help herself to tease the other redhead as well. It was rare for them to have a chance to tease Pyrrha as she was a model student, even more so than Weiss.

There were plenty of opportunities to tease the heiress, mostly about her naivety and lack of street smarts. Pyrrha had none of those problems and that meant the quota to tease Pyrrha had never quite been met.

'I'm sure Yang would get over it. What if Shirou accepted? It's not that common for girls to confess to their crush now, is it?'

Ruby snickered as Pyrrha turned red, no doubt remembering how a faunus girl that wasn't Velvet had confessed to Shirou two weeks ago during lunch hour.

He had been a perfect gentleman about it, but it was also true that he had rejected her without even considering the matter.

..

'Shirou would never... right?'

Pyrrha sounded doubtful even to herself and when looking at her friends was relieved that they were undecided as well.

'At least we know that Mr. Knight is able to break a girl's heart. I thought that he would accept the confession by sheer principal of her asking him out _first_.'

Weiss answered calmly while the other girls chuckled a little at the title of 'Mr. Knight'. It was a term that Weiss had used so much that it had became Shirou's pseudo nickname by the students in Beacon.

'That's true... besides, you should know who Shirou is interested in, right, Pyrrha?'

Blake directed the question back at Pyrrha and the redhead frowned before shaking her head. That was the point! If she knew, she wouldn't be so worried and panicked now, would she?

'I don't... but I hope... that Yang really isn't playing with Shirou's feelings.'

'Eh.. why's that?'

Nora asked the question that everyone neglected to ask and the redhead looked conflicted before she answered softly.

'I can't explain it... but … Shirou is only married to his ideals.'

'His... ideals?'

Ruby asked quietly as she remembered what Shirou had told him the night after they had been appointed as team leaders. That look on his face, it was something she had never seen Shirou give anyone before.

'Well if that's all... Good luck in telling Velvet that.'

Blake declared with a scowl and a pout before she started giggling along with the rest of the girls.

That's right, there biggest fangirl of Emiya Shirou was probably stalking the two of them right now.

Good luck to Yang or Shirou there!

* * *

'You certainly don't go out at all, do you, Shirou?'

Yang asked her date for tonight, Emiya Shirou, who was dressed in the same outfit that he usually does. Though Yang was in a similar state so she had no right to complain. Still, Shirou looked distinctly uncomfortable when they were being ushered to their seats in the restaurant that Yang had booked for their date. She was not letting him ruin this opportunity she had made for herself. When in doubt, or rather – if you want something done, she'd have to do it herself.

That was exactly what Yang had done, she had made Shirou accompany her, shook off the stalker Faunus girl after they left the interchange and had slipped into the restaurant unmolested.

Yang just had to hope that the final part of her plan would work, but as it involved Shirou directly, she wasn't _that_ confident about that.

'No I don't, I prefer home cooked food myself.'

Shirou admitted with while scratching his head, he might have the etiquette right, but he was still uncomfortable. It was kind of cute actually, and it worked well. With any luck Shirou wouldn't be able to walk away when she dropped that question on him later on.

'Hmm... Why didn't you try cooking at Beacon then, Shirou?'

Shirou actually looked more awkward, even slipping his elbow from the table in his nervousness. Yang raised an eyebrow at the reaction, that was certainly over the top.

'Let's... just say it was a too much of a success when I did.'

Shirou scratched his head and was saved by the waitress before he could say any more, leaving Yang more curious as she leaned forward a little bit more. Maybe, she could like this date just a little bit more due to that?

..

'Hmm…'

Yang peered intensely at him for a while, doing a good show of batting her eyelids at him but he did not even notice. It wasn't like he was avoiding her eyes, but he looked awkward - and out of his environment. So, how could she make him more comfortable before the brass tacks comes out?

'Shirouuu, I admit~~ I'm curious… Could you tell me a bit more about you, yourself? And maybe your weapon as well?'

Yang smiled sweetly at him while taking a sip of her drink, her hands playing with the top of the glass as Shirou paid attention to her.

'You're so mysterious, everyone wants to know more about you – the faunus girls especially – In fact I had to lose one of them on our way here too.'

Yang smirked when Shirou winced, he hadn't noticed – had he?

'And no matter how hard I pounded your shield, it wouldn't give. So that must be one tough shield you got there, and you didn't even use aura on it either.'

Hopefully Yang's conversation topic didn't bore Shirou as she leaned closer, her eyelids fluttering again as she tried to get Shirou to lose himself in her eyes – it wasn't working as he had a thoughtful expression on his face.

'Well, she was made of the finest metal at the time of her creation. The shield and the sword, is named Crocea Mors. I believe that I've said that before.'

Shirou didn't offer anything more about that – but he did slip up there as Yang pounced on the discrepancy.

'You call your weapon a _she_, are you one of those weapon freaks?'

That could definitely come out better, but that was expected of Yang and to her surprise, Shirou gave a delicate cough as he looked awkward for a moment.

'Well, it's complicated, and I'd rather not say why.

'Oh, now you have _got_ to tell me about that now! C'mon, Shirou!'

Yang reached over the table in an attempt to hold his hands. Men were always were looking for opportunities to have some skinship with her, and here she was offering this opportunity on a silver platter for him!

'… I'd really rather not. It's just… a feeling. It's hard to describe, actually.'

Shirou paused as he kept his hands out of reach, much to Yang's annoyance.

;Speaking of which, your attacks did make an impact, polishing it would be difficult… Your weapon's are like a gun in that sense, with all the dust residue. I'm curious about how you designed your weapon as well.'

Shirou seemed interested in a topic change but Yang wasn't as she just laughed before picking up her glass of water.

'I guess you can say I got my inspiration from – a legacy of a misspent youth? Or did you hear that excuse before?'

Yang grinned as their meals arrived. Shirou waited for Yang to start, but the blonde didn't seem too interested in her meal.

'Go ahead Shirou – I'm letting my stomach settle for a bit before I start, I'm good, really!'

Yang apologized, but Shirou was certain she wasn't sincere about it. The girl wanted something from him, and even if he had three guesses to get them right, he probably only needed one to know why Yang dragged him out tonight.

But, there was no need to rush. So speaking with her in his politest tone, he had gotten to see hear some stories about Yang's time at Signal while he had told her about his life with the Tiger of Vale

It was only after the two of them had dug in and some casual conversation had been exchanged did she dropped the question innocently

'So, during the fight… Did you use your semblance or aura at all?'

'Did you use your semblance or aura at all?'

Shirou's eyebrow twitched once but he remained mostly unphased.

'I didn't... I don't like to. I rather not hurt anyone unless I have to. So my strategy was to outlast everyone, I almost got you too. I just wasn't expecting your semblance to be able to raise the dust up into the air. It got into my eye for that split second... That was a good tactical move that you made – you should refine it more.'

Yang seemed genuinely surprised and she pursed her lips when she considered it.

'Huh, I didn't even know. Time to work that to the ground...? But even with that, I didn't think I would -'

Yang stopped, as Shirou had raised a hand up to stop her.

'I think we should focus on dinner, Yang, we can talk about this later. You didn't need to pull me out here to ask those questions.'

Yang paused before she gave a toothy grin in reply – an act that made a shudder run up Shirou's shoulders.

'You're right there.'

* * *

Though Shirou had brought Yang out for dinner like she had asked for, Shirou continued to ignore and dismiss the main question Yang wanted answered. As a result of Shirou's deflections, the rest of the night was ruined for Yang. Yang had not been willing to let it end that way and she had dragged Shirou out of the restaurant to settle the issue together, hence the two of them now standing opposite each other by the pier.

..

'Stop giving me excuses!'

'I'm not.'

'You are, Emiya Shirou and don't you try and deny it! Now frigging answer me already! You can't get away with just ignoring me or lying your ass off.'

Yang prodded the man's chest while fire gathered around her in a flaming cloak. Despite the rising temperature, Shirou never said a word as he stared back at Yang unflinchingly.

'You said I'm lying? I never lied at all...'

'You just left things out, right? I'm not some naïve and innocent girl like Velvet or even Weiss? I'm not! I'm Yang Xiao Long and I've been around. I can take it!'

'You are indeed more than what you seem to be, Yang. But just like how you have your secrets. I have mine.'

Shirou answered smoothly as he forced Yang to release him. Her wrists started to hurt from the pressure that Shirou applied on her and the 'Knight' of Beacon walked away, leaving Yang behind him.

'Stop ignoring me! Come back here, Shirou!'

Yang stomped her feet angrily but she stopped when Shirou replied coldly with a flare of his killing intent.

'Make me.'

Seeing Yang freeze up, Shirou simply lowered his eyes and walked away from the shivering blonde

'Stop... holding... back AND TREAT ME SERIOUSLY. DAMNITTTT!'

Yang roared out in frustration as her semblance threatened to set fire to everything around her.


	11. Chapter 10

_Pieces out of Line_

_Original Concept: RWBY/Fate/Stay Night_

_Chapter 10_

..

_Created by: Rooster Teeth Productions/Type-Moon_

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

**Author's Notes: I got a new beta - Nephirin - who didn't add his beta comments to this chapter. I'll get him to do that in the next chapter. Thank you for helping out!  
**

**Also, it has came to my understanding that I can _never_ do battle scenes as much as I wish to. It's just, beyond me. It's no my origin, I'll just keep telling people that.**

**I see in the reviews that there are cries for where is Shirou is going to unleash his skills - and I've came upon the view that either people in RWBY is insanely strong, or insanely weak doe to their semblances, and that's food for thought to consider as I reply the earlier question: 'Shirou doesn't have a reason to show his skills and exotic abilities, if any, just yet. Why should he do that when the Grimms are something that all of them are training to deal with? It's not like he is trying to stand out or anything - right?'  
**

**Lastly - I would like to introduce all of my readers to my muse, Catherine - she can be the one to be blamed for all the cracked stuff that happens in PooL - admittedly XoreandoX pulled the semblance on me - but Catherine gave her the image and the personality. She exists in another plane, like Akasha, and loves to screw with my plans. So if anything happens - blame Catherine.**

**Do enjoy Chapter 10 of PooL!**

* * *

_XoreandoX: It would appear I have been deceived about 4 chapters ago, when bowpurity left his co-author comment asking for beta-readers. It turns out what he really needed was someone else to delegate his co-author work to, so he can work on other things. Still I enjoy what I've done to help with this story so I won't complain about that, with that said I would like to welcome our new beta-reader to the story, Nephirin; it seems since becoming a co-author for this fic, my abilities in spotting grammar errors has diminished somewhat since I know what wrathie is trying to convey in most of the chapter, so the extra editing helps keeps things going. In regards to the events in chapter, I'll admit that it did feel like a bit of a filler chapter given that it mostly followed up on Team RWBY and SNPR reactions to Shirou and Yang's Date, but considering what we hope to explain/allude in the next chapter, I feel it is justified._

* * *

**BowP: More than just that, XoreandoX has his lore and character knowledge down pat. His ideas are ingenious. Wrath and I ideas clash constantly and frequently, Oreando's ideas fit well in Wrath's storyboard. One day, we went to ask him about ideas and boom, one thing led to another and I'm happy to pass down the torch. I'm fraid I'm not skilled in the idea generation part. As it is, I'll resume my beta work. Also, Welcome, Nephirin. Welcome to Betas.**

* * *

'Welcome back, Yang.'

Yang stiffened without meaning to as Blake's voice echoed in the room. She had been trying to sneak in _after_ everyone had fallen asleep and she thought that waiting for half an hour _after_ the lights went off would be long enough.

Apparently not as she had been busted the moment she entered the room. Curses, she had even waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness before sneaking in.

'Aha... yeah, and a good night to you too, Blake.'

Yang scratched her head sheepishly out of habit. It wasn't the first time she had tried to sneak in after breaking curfew after all and it wasn't the first time she had been caught by someone else.

Blake's voice had been uncanny, they were just like the dorm warden's eyes she had in Signal and Yang found herself unwittingly turning to look at Blake with her glowing yellow eyes.

Wait, glowing yellow eyes? That was certainly new... oh who was she kidding – she knew exactly why they were colored that way.

'Kinda dark... for you to spot me, don't you think?'

Yang managed to compose herself to get a dig right back at Blake and she smirked when Blake started. However, before Yang could make her escape, Blake cleared her throat and said:

'If you'd like, I could just wake everyone up now.'

Yang scowled but then smirked again.

'You play dirty. I like that.'

Blake smirked back as she patted her bed while pointing at Yang. Yang would really prefer not talk about tonight, but she knew Blake would act on her threat easily. She would find out tomorrow anyway, so why was she so nosy?

'Yang?'

Blake warned her again and this time the blonde conceded defeat before sliding on top of Blake's bed. To be honest, perhaps she needed the physical contact to make her relax a little. It had... been a terrible night.

'So... what happened?'

When Yang first met Blake, she would never have thought that the straight faced girl would be so nosy, but then again she had never thought that she would break Weiss out of her shell and was now firm friends with her. Yes, she could call Weiss a good friend as well. And there she thought the sky would be falling down before _that _happened.

'… Nothing happened.'

Yang answered softly and truthfully while ignoring how Blake's jaw dropped. She had expected _something_ hadn't she? That made one of them at least, Yang had no illusion of what was going to happen earlier because she had been the one to initiate contact. Then again, she was feeling all drained out despite the fact nothing happened like she had said.

'Nothing?'

Blake asked, she was probing, that much Yang could know but the blonde didn't care at this point. Blake had one hand on hers and she really, really needed the physical contact after the rough night.

'Nothing. You happy about that? Guess Velvet might get her shot after all.'

'… I never said that.'

'I never said you did. But would you?'

Yang replied bluntly and regretted it for Blake look upset as she bit her lip. She hadn't meant to upset her friend, much less over a guy.

'… It's hard for me to say. I would agree that Velvet would appreciate Shirou more however... and seeing you haven't made a move up till now, we were... concerned to say the least.'

'… and you say I meddle. You guys suck. You were gossiping behind my back.'

Yang accused with a dry chuckle that was quiet enough for none of the room's sleeping inhabitants to pick up. Only Blake would know after all, but she really hoped that her sister was asleep at least.

'Turnabout's fair play, Yang. Do I have to remind you on how you liked to gossip about Ren and Nora when they weren't around?'

'They are _made_ for each other. Their whole lives _revolve_ around each other! The very fact they need _reminders_ and _hints_ is unnatural!'

Blake agreed but she wasn't letting Yang get away with accusing them, it's like the pot calling the kettle black.

'That aside, really... nothing happened?'

'… Nothing _I _wanted to happen at least. We had dinner, we talked. He was sweet, like what Mr Knight is supposed to be.'

Yang rolled her eyes in the darkness, something she knew Blake would know about as the faunus girl. She _had_ to be a faunus now with the way her bow twitched. One would be dumb to not spot that.

'… You don't like it when he treats you like that?'

It wasn't a question; of course any girl would want to be treated like that. God, did that mean that Blake was crushing on Shirou too? This was... just a little too much!

'Okay, pull back there for a bit. You'll like it?'

'Many girls would.'

Blake answered, a little too defensively for her liking. So that clinches it. Blake had a small crush on Shirou too. Not that surprising actually seeing how aggressively Shirou defends the Faunus of Beacon.

'Okay, point, true enough there – But... that isn't him. At least, that's not the Shirou that I know.'

'… What is the Shirou that you know, Yang?'

Blake asked and Yang paused as she considered that question hard. All that she thought she knew about Shirou had been false, and true at the same time and the fiery drake of Signal gave a small sigh before plopping down to snuggle besides Blake.

'A man with a secret. A big one. And no, I'm not sharing – rejection or not.'

'He rejected you then.'

Blake reminded her of her failure but the blonde didn't care as she just snuggled harder against the now protesting Blake.

'Answer me, Yang! Did he reject you? Or did you reject him?'

Ahh messing with people, here in RWBY she was still the master.

'Good night, Blake. You wouldn't want to wake the others would you?~'

* * *

'… So, how did it go last night?'

Pyrrha asked conversationally as they headed to breakfast together. She had never been the best at social norms and to her great surprise, she was still the best in team SNPR. Shirou was a little too stiff and polite for normal people, that didn't mean it didn't make him popular for it did. Nora was hardly the starling example of a normal teenager and Ren simply didn't say more than he had to.

She, Pyrrha Nikos was the best in social etiquettes for Team SNPR, somehow a little part of her died the moment she thought that.

Pyrrha also did notice, belatedly, that perhaps she had not been too subtle with her question. Then again, Shirou had once said that it was her openness and honesty that was her greatest virtue so she just shrugged it off with the same grin that she wore every day. She was happy with her team, more than happy actually as she was able to train more, fight more and be with people she really related with.

Shirou with his ideals, Nora with her go-getter attitude and Ren... well, Ren was Ren.

'With Yang?'

Shirou asked casually back and Pyrrha actually had to give a double take at the way he said it. Like it _didn't_ matter. Or perhaps she was just mistaken as Shirou's expression softened briefly before scratching his head.

'It's complicated. She wanted things... from me, but I had other ideas.'

It was vague, too vague but Pyrrha knew better than to pry when he had been at least honest with her.

'Are the two of you still friends, Shirou? We'll be seeing her at breakfast you know. At least tell us if we need to sit away from them for a bit.'

Pyrrha watched as Shirou frowned and her shoulders sagged when Shirou gave a shrug. She should have expected _that_.

'… Great. Just... really, really, great.'

Shirou sighed in response while her own smile was forced and was probably twitching at the edges of her mouth, she _just_ knew it that was the case. Perhaps Ren had the right idea today after all?

'I'm sure you're exaggerating it.'

..

If Ruby noticed the hidden tension between Velvet and Yang the next day, she chose not to comment or even bring it up. She knew that her sister was back late last night and although she really wanted to know what happened, she was not risking the wrath of Velvet to get any answers from Yang.

Yes, Velvet. The Faunus girl had latched on to Shirou almost immediately after she spotted the Knight of Beacon.

Before that however it was also quite apparent how the meeting between Yang and Shirou had been a little awkward. At least for Yang as the blonde hadn't immediately broken out in that big smile that Ruby was used to seeing when greeting her friends.

That was only a momentary slip from Yang however as Yang had then greeted Shirou with a big grin and elbowed him cheekily on how well he had treated her last night.

It might be a jab at Velvet too as the Faunus girl was only a moment behind the two of them and from then on, the battle began.

At least, that's what Ruby thought as Yang had simply dismissed Velvet's subtle taunts and subsequently posturing to push Velvet out of the way. Either Yang simply did not consider Velvet a threat or she simply did not care, Ruby could not figure that out as she had been sufficiently vague with her replies to Velvet.

Shirou has been his usual self though and was as chivalrous as one could be in the middle of two squabbling girls that were after his attention.

Or maybe make that one squabbling girl if Ruby was reading the situation right.

It was a crying shame too as Yang had treated Velvet so well when they first met too. Yang always did like spoiling others and Velvet had been in the receiving end of it for some time.

It seemed that their friendship won't be the same as before and Ruby found that it was over Shirou made it doubly ironic as Shirou would never want that to happen.

But love was blind, or was it?

Was Yang really toying with Shirou after all? Ruby hoped not, but she couldn't just discount the possibility that was the case too.

It was such a dilemma.

* * *

'So… what are you guys going to do later on?'

It was Pyrrha who broke the silence, a fact that Ruby was very grateful for. Her fellow redhead was doing her best to keep the peace between RWBY and SNPR and sadly for her, Ruby felt that the worse thing about this scenario was that there was nothing out of the ordinary at all.

One might know that there was something wrong, one might even work out that something was wrong. However if none of them admits that something was wrong, then nothing was wrong, it was as simple as that and it's utterly frustrating to be at the end of such a situation as well.

'Hmm… we're going on a field trip tomorrow to Forever Fall right? I was hoping that we could train a little, but maybe it'll be better if we rest earlier and prepare for tomorrow's trip?'

Ruby suggested to her team mates and Blake nodded her head in agreement as she looked up from her meal.

'Forever Fall is not far away, but it is still a dangerous place as there are a large concentration of Grimms in the area. I was planning to visit the armory to restock.'

'So we're not training today? Awww… I really wanted to work with Shirou today. I'm not losing to Ruby next time!'

Nora jumped in with a big grin while Ren simply shrugged. It was just like Ren to not have an opinion about what they were going to do together.

'Hmm… training sounds nice, but I'm all out of ammo after yesterday's spar. I'll have to work on getting some more dust cartridges.'

Yang mused thoughtfully and she gave a small grin when Velvet chipped in as well.

'I'll… I'm okay with training if Shirou going be helping Nora.'

She declared while staring at Shirou hopefully and the leader of SNPR considered before nodding his head.

'I'm good, but we'll have to cut it short to get you guys some rest before tomorrow's trip. Will Ren be joining us?'

The black-haired boy considered for a moment before shrugging and nodding his head in confirmation.

'Yaaay! Ren too?'

As Nora tackled Ren, almost making him spill his dessert, Weiss cleared her throat and suggested to her team.

'Well, then, as long as we're training, I've been working on another idea for a formation that we could adopt.'

'Another formation, Weiss?'

'Yes, perhaps we could have Blake take point in one of our formations. Even if it might seem that we have limited ranged options, on the contrary we have enough to possibly overwhelm a small area.'

Weiss paused before giving an unimpressed sniff at how Shirou was waiting expectantly.

'We are still rivals, Shirou. As much as I appreciate your assistance, Mr. Knight, I am not foolish enough to give up any advantage that would allow us to roll over you.'

Weiss smirked as Shirou scratched his head sheepishly.

'Well it was worth a shot. Shall we go now? Are you resting today, Pyrrha?'

Shirou stood up and with the exception of Pyrrha, team SNPR followed him together with Velvet.

'No, I need to get some supplies from the armory. My armour is a little worn, so I thought I'll patch it up a bit. I'll catch up with you all later!'

Pyrrha grinned as she watched the rest of her team leave, leaving her alone with team RWBY.

'Well then, shall we go too?'

* * *

'We have to talk.'

Weiss pulled Yang away the moment they left the cafeteria and gave Pyrrha and Ruby meaningful looks as they simply nodded their heads and pretended not to notice. Weiss could tell from how Yang clicked her tongue that she was _not_ impressed with the way she had tried to get her alone.

'So, we make out now?'

Yang's words would have normally left the heiress spluttering but when Weiss simply raised an eyebrow to her snarky retort, Yang scratched her head and sighed. So even Weiss was trying to cheer her up, or at least find out what happened last night.

Likely all of RWBY and SNPR was interested, Velvet was probably _dying_ to find out but she was just not going to tell anyone that as it was still difficult for her to come to terms with what happened that night.

With Weiss being a person who was practical and would never believe something unless she sees it for herself, Yang was sure that her partner would not believe her.

Even if the two of them have became good friends and decent partners over the past month.

'Alright, so we don't make out. What about later?'

'Uh huh... As much as I would want to tear into you verbally for making that suggestion, I would really not want to force Ruby or Pyrrha to rejoin our little conversation.'

Weiss raised an eyebrow at Yang and the blonde gave her a measuring look before she sighed again.

'Look, I really appreciate it. I do, really, but...'

'But...?'

Weiss prompted with a small sniff of unhappiness at how Yang was holding things back and the blonde pinched her nose before stopping and leaning against the wall to face Weiss.

They were lucky that the corridor they were in was empty and the two girls stared at each other for a while longer before Yang spoke again.

'I wouldn't say it's complicated... but it really is. It's the elements that make it hard for me to explain... and the worse part is, I'm not sure that I can, or should or whether I got it all wrong. It's... confusing.'

'… Yang.'

Weiss didn't know what to actually say to that and the heiress kept quiet for a moment as Yang just chuckled while running a hand through her hair in frustration as well.

'If it's so hard to explain what happened, then could you at least answer me this one question.'

Weiss asked softly while reaching to gently hold Yang's grip. Physical comfort that was initiated by the heiress was a rare thing and that made Yang's heart ache. Her friends were all worried for her, that was a sign of trust. But all the more she _couldn't _let them know what happened between her and Shirou.

'Shoot.'

She'd lie if she had to.

'Would it affect how you work with Shirou in the future?'

That question was typical of the pragmatic Weiss and Yang gave a snort as she chuckled weakly in reply.

'Well as long as he doesn't get too distracted staring at my hot ass. Or me with _his_.'

Yang added as an afterthought.

'No it won't.'

It was a half truth, she would never look at him in the same light but it was mostly positive. It might even be a source of inspiration in some way more than frustration.

'Then it's fine. I'm glad.'

'… Glad that you could get a shot yourself? I admit, both of us are hot available, but you should start soon or you'll miss a chance on mine or _his_ hot ass.'

Yang tried to rile Weiss up but it failed as Weiss gave a light chuckle as she started to leave Yang behind as she walked towards their destination.

'I will leave that honor to Mr. Knight's fangirls. There's enough competition that even with _my_ help you wouldn't get out of that mess unscathed.

'Hey! I take offence to that – what about my ass?'

Yang gave chase after the quietly chuckling Weiss and she had to admit, she did feel lighter than before after having that chat with Weiss. Even if she hadn't really said the truth.

..

Pyrrha would have liked to know exactly what Yang had shared with Weiss but seeing how fast Ruby had pulled her away, she had given up on that idea. The members of RWBY had left after they had restocked their armaments for tomorrow's trip while Pyrrha had went off to search with her team who were training in one of the training fields that Beacon had set aside for them. Beacon was an academy who focuses on combat training after all and they were very generous with their funding to certain areas of the academy due to that.

For example, the armory had made Ruby drool with delight at how she could continue her work with the upgrades for Crescent Rose. They were also generous with how they dispense dust for the students use as they experimented and tinkered with their weapons.

Pyrrha had taken advantage of their hospitality by designing and making more ammo pouches for her weapon and she could tell that even Weiss was making full use of the facilities as she was experimenting with different amounts and types of dust herself.

'This is getting ridiculous.'

Pyrrha muttered to herself as she stared at the group of fangirls and boys, yes, boys, that were gathered around their training spot in Beacon. She was being separated from her team by a real wall of flesh and she was not amused

The place that team SNPR trained in was prone to change every few days due to this exact scenario. Only it had gotten worse, as she noticed that there were more than just Faunus that were gathered looking on as her team trained. The crowd were mostly girls, with a few Faunus boys that Pyrrha recognized as those who begged Shirou to train them.

It wasn't the first time that this had happened, she might have understated how popular Shirou had been after it became known that he was standing up for the Faunus. All the Faunus students had gravitated to him, the girls even more so, much to Velvet's dismay and frustration, and he was perhaps the most influential and recognizable student in the first year due to that.

Pyrrha knew the situation would have gotten worse due to how Shirou couldn't say no when the others asked for tips on how they could get stronger. He had only gotten more admiration when it became apparent that Shirou didn't use his aura at all.

As the one who unlocked Shirou's aura, Pyrrha felt conflicted about that. Shirou had an overwhelmingly powerful aura that she could sort of sense when he used it unconsciously when he first unlocked it. But Shirou seemed to have found a way to turn it off, or maybe had just so good control with it that he was able to use it without her knowing about it.

Case in point – Aura is supposed to be used to heal wounds and generally make people stronger and tougher. Shirou was just that, he heals ridiculously fast and he is stronger and tougher as any normal human who is using his aura in overdrive.

But it might be due to his brutal training regime, which gave him a terrific body. Pyrrha would definitely hit that, and that didn't hurt his popularity either seeing majority of the crowd were girls looking at the scene with somewhat dreamy expressions.

..

'Yes, this is getting ridiculous.'

They were in a school training to be deadly killers against a force of nature that would kill them in a heartbeat and these girls had the time to stare and gawk at other the member of their sex like this instead of training?

It's official, Pyrrha was a workaholic.

Dry inner retort aside, Pyrrha pushed her way through the crowd while giving anyone who glared at her a glare back. This was her team and she'd be damned if she was going to let anyone interfere with their training.

Especially if Shirou was too big of a softie to get them to go away.

'Alright break it up, break it up. Show's over.'

Pyrrha called out above the protests of the crowd and that garnered Shirou's attention as he looked and waved at Pyrrha. Shirou was apparently working out with Nora, the energetic girl had been following Shirou's routine and physical workout ever since she saw him doing so.

The energizer bunny that was Nora could keep up with Shirou fairly well all things considered and had gotten stronger and faster when Shirou adjusted her routine to focus on the areas that would serve her better.

Nowadays it wasn't that uncommon to see the two of them training together in the wee hours of dawn or dusk together.

Velvet and Ren were resting in the shaded areas around the training site however, and Pyrrha wondered if the two of them had joined them in their physical conditioning earlier on. In her opinion, the two of them were horribly out of shape for being huntsmen or huntresses but then again, Shirou had said that physical conditioning like hers was rare. She had been embarrassed when Shirou had said that though.

'Ah you're here, Pyrrha. We were just warmed up. Glad you could join us.'

Pyrrha really doubted that, the warm up that she knew Shirou could get would be equal to a full workout for others. Not for her, but it was certainly intense enough to make Ren collapse half way through it the first time he had worked them through his pace. Still she gave Shirou a smile before frowning at the crowd who threatened to surge towards Shirou, scratch that, they surged towards Shirou now that they were certain Shirou could see them. Either they thought that they were somehow managing to stay hidden while being such a huge mob standing in the middle of nowhere or Shirou was _really really_ good at pretending they did not exists.

Hmm, perhaps that's how Shirou could deal with it, if he didn't see it, it didn't happen. It wasn't the best policy around, but it could be effective in the short term and would buy some time till he actually found a solution to the problem.

It was pure genius, why didn't she think of that?!

Or maybe Shirou was just that dense, but Pyrrha wouldn't buy that as the truth, no one would.

'Shirou! Could you train with us!' 'Train with me too!' 'No, me!' 'Go out with me, Shirou!'

The squeals and cries from the crowd made Pyrrha just run a hand down her face. They really did sound like a pack of rabid fan girls and she highly doubted that they wanted real 'training'. No Pyrrha, bad thoughts, bad thoughts.

At least Shirou looked stern when the group of fangirls and boys (Pyrrha was really disturbed at that) started converging around him. Shirou really was trying to ignore them in the hopes that they would just disappear, didn't he?

'… I'm sorry, but we are in the middle of a training session right now and I have to respectfully ask all of you to leave and give our team some privacy.'

Shirou explained with a stern look on his face that Pyrrha recognized as the same one that he had on when he put them through the drills that would Ren really detested. It was the look of a teacher and not as a fellow student and was one of the few things that made Shirou that much more mysterious than he was. Seriously, she doubted that Shirou even needed to be enrolled in Beacon at all. Was he a ringer of some sort?

'But then why can _she_ stay?'

One of them asked when they pointed at Velvet, as she caught her breath in the shade.

..

'As Velvet has genuine interest in learning how to better control her powers. None of you have shown the same desire if you have the time to stand there and watch us train.'

Shirou replied bluntly while the crowd fell silent.

'Now if you would excuse us, we have some workouts and simulations to do. If you do wish to make a real change in your life, why not start with your own teams?'

Shirou asked quietly as Pyrrha joined him with a wry smile on her face. Pyrrha swore that the man was better as a motivational speaker than a knight or a warrior.

'You would have made your first step in changing things around you if you did that.'


	12. Chapter 11

_Pieces out of Line_

_Original Concept: RWBY/Fate/Stay Night_

_Chapter 11_

..

_Created by: Rooster Teeth Productions/Type-Moon_

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Right, filler chapter is, filler I suppose? But that happens, I've hit a small writer's block, finally, but Catherine will get me through it.**

**At any rate, I've gotten a few comments on chapter 1 - I'll do an amendment this few days to work on that. Thank you for the feedback.**

**In any case - to make this clear - Thank you, Nephirim, XoreandoX, bowpurity for the beta for this chapter.**

**As for the bombshell of the chapter - we'll cover that in the notes next chapter? Enjoy Chapter 11~**

* * *

_BowP: Hmm… Nothing to say._

* * *

**XoreandoX: Well I would like to say that hopefully this chapter has revealed who Shirou really is, but in reality this is still only the tip of the iceberg, further surprises still lay in wait, so look forward to that. As for Nora's little trip, there is a very simple explanation as to how she got there, and I'm curious to see in the reviews or in any PMs to wrathie, whether anyone else can figure it out too. So without further ado, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Nora Valkyrie was in many ways a misunderstood child much like Lie Ren was. However unlike the lazy genius who was also her childhood friend, Lie Ren, Nora could never relate to others in the same way that Ren could as she was just _different_.

Everyone tried to figure out what was wrong with her when there was nothing wrong with how she was. However, the statement remains, Nora was just, different, that's all.

Despite being the most cheerful, energetic, chatty and optimistic girl ever to those who knew her, no one really understood why and how she would _never_ run out of energy and optimism. Some might even call her a fool for there was just no way one could, and would be so optimistic and trustworthy as Nora. Even Ren, at times, felt that Nora was more than a naïve and innocent with her ability to see the best out of anyone and would never doubt them. It had fallen on him to get Nora out of trouble and the many times that he did so still left him a little baffled.

Emiya Shirou would be the first person to call Nora out as being distorted, someone whose view on the world was radically different than the rest.

Her aura and semblance alone could be classified as being impossible but even her body was odd. Nora could _never_ tire, she had unnaturally high stamina levels that did not add up to how her metabolism rate were

Basically Nora had too little of an appetite to truly justify how much energy she had and it was not just Shirou who had noticed it, Ren had found out about that years ago.

One theory Ren had was that Nora ate a lot more snacks and treats to keep her energy levels up, but his childhood friend would bounce off walls even more if she ate anything sugary and so that theory went out the window.

It started when Shirou had asked Nora on how she could have that much energy that allowed led Shirou to know what had happened to Nora. It was an incident that even Ren wasn't aware of as it was insignificant even in Nora's eyes.

To others though, it was something that _no one_ should forget. For Nora Valkyrie died that day, the day before she came up with the blueprints for Magnhild.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_'Interesting, so you__never get tired at all, Nora?'_

_Shirou asked patiently as the younger looking girl grinned while puffing her chest out proudly like a child._

_'I never get tired! You can ask Ren! If I could, I'll train all day and do what I want all day, but I can't because I have to let the others rest.'_

_Shirou simply nodded to Nora while wondering how anyone could not need sleep. Sleep was necessary to recharge one's prana levels and it did serve a purpose for reinvigorating one's energy and body for what it had gone through in the day. Shirou wasn't an expert, but at the least he knew that everyone needed sleep._

_'Perhaps you simply did not train hard enough... well, let's see if you can keep up with my work out, Nora.'_

_Shirou decided to conduct an experiment while chuckling. It had been a while since he could go all out in his training regimen without being afraid of tiring his partner out. That was, if Nora could keep up with him like she said she could._

..

_'Hah.. so you were able to keep up.'_

_Shirou gave a tired smile at the bundle of energy that was Nora. She did keep up and was still bursting with energy while doing cooling down exercise along with him. He had wanted to go slow for the benefit of the poor girl, but it had been him who had been surprised, as Nora did not even break a sweat even as they did their laps around the training ground. Nor had she even seemed winded when they did some light contact sparring before starting to swing their weapons in different stances to build up muscle memory._

_Magnhild wasn't exactly light, but the way Nora wielded and used that weapon certainly suggested that it was. Even Shirou had some difficulty using it in the way that Nora did; swinging it over her head like it was nothing. Nora had been able to swing her weapon in a particular stance for two hundred repetitions without even breaking a sweat and would have gone on longer if not for Shirou calling a break to speak to Nora about her freakish strength._

_He subsequently discovered that Magnhild was even more special than he had imagined. The hammer __**chose**__ it's wielder. It was a function that was built into Magnhild and required channelling one's aura into the weapon before one could use it._

_Shirou's aura was apparently acceptable for him to at least carry it but others like Ren and Pyrrha couldn't even get to lift it. It was a running joke between Nora and Ren that Magnhild was a picky child but there was nothing funny about it._

_Magnhild came close to a sentient weapon as it was able to choose, because there was no way that Nora could come up with a way to allow the weapon to react to different auras like it could now. Especially since the only function that was built in was to sense auras and not to differentiate auras._

_Magnhild's design was also built and finalized years ago, no new additions were made to it and for a child to create this weapon from scratch was just amazing. Shirou was convinced that it was truly a replica or a at least modeled after a form of a weapon from another age._

_The question was why Nora was granted the vision to build it? Was she affected by the Counter Force to be given such a weapon at her age for her to use?_

_Shirou was not certain and he was leery of getting involved. However he might have already been involved the moment he decided to enroll in Beacon._

_'Of course I could! I told you that I could! Are we going to do more of that?'_

_Shirou looked to the side to see Ren resting while Pyrrha was practising her throwing by herself. He did not agree with how Ren was unwilling to push himself but he had been more than capable and did the bare minimum to keep himself in shape. Shirou would like him to push himself more, but he wasn't about to go hard on someone who had his eye on him._

_Yes, Shirou knew that Ren suspected that he was more than what he appeared to be and was quietly observing him to figure him out. It was also sad to note that Shirou could not blame Ren for doing so and he noted with some amusement that he had been a little more obvious today than he was used to. In a way the two of them reminded him of his time with Sakura when he was younger._

_'No, we won't, you should let your muscles rest in order to not overwork them. We've done enough for today.'_

_Shirou replied patiently while Nora just pouted and said that she wasn't tired, again._

_'I know, Nora, but even if you aren't – I am a little. And training for the whole day would only be boring right? Besides, we have assignments to do.'_

_Shirou placated Nora who seemed to accept the reasoning as she jumped to her feet and then to pull him up._

_'Okay! We'll do homework and then we'll have a party!'_

_That would be the third party of the week, and as Nora's idea of parties was just her sitting with her friends and chatting about everything under the sun, Shirou had no problems with letting Ren deal with Nora. He was the only one who was able to keep up with her and it made sense seeing that the two of them had been close since they were young. Hmm, maybe Ren could shed a light on why or when he noticed that Nora never tired – at all. That really wasn't natural at all!_

_'So... when did you notice when you couldn't get tired, Nora?'_

_Shirou asked casually as the two of them walked over to their other team mates. _

_Shirou was just making some casual conversation as he had noticed that Velvet was trying her best to hide herself from his sight. The faunus girl had such an obvious crush that he found it a little embarrassing – then again, he made a vow not to embarrass the girl while at the same time not to reciprocate her gestures as well. The last thing he needed was to have her following him into danger, which was more than likely seeing how Velvet was borderline stalking him now._

_'Mmm... that time when Nora fell down a well! It was painful at the start, but then it started getting better!'_

_Shirou wondered if he heard that wrong, but looking at the pained look on Pyrrha's face, he didn't._

_'Ow... that must have hurt. You must have unlocked your aura then, Nora. Aura can be used to heal wounds, Shirou.'_

_Pyrrha explained for his benefit and Shirou nodded his head in understanding. So aura could heal. Perhaps he had a secondary healing method after all. But most importantly however, Shirou noticed how Ren perked to attention and looked pained at hearing that. Did he not know about that particular incident?_

_'Mm... did I unlock my aura then? Maybe... I can't remember. I fell down the well and the next thing I saw was a bright light, like I was walking up stairs!'_

_All of them were looking at Nora now and he urged her to go on with her story which Nora obliged with a grin._

_'So I kept walking up those stairs, everything got whiter and whiter until I saw something at the top... Hmm.. how do I describe that.'_

_Nora pursed her lips, rubbing her chin in confusion before she snapped her fingers._

_'Ahh, it's like seeing __**everything **__and __**nothing **__at the same time__**!'**_

_That didn't even make sense and he wasn't the only person who was confused as Pyrrha had a confused expression on her face. Ren however simply gave a small snort of acknowledgement as he was used to it._

_'I wanted to get closer, the place is really pretty when a woman shouted at me to go away. She was wearing a red cloak and I couldn't see her face at all! But I think I know her, I think... it's odd.'_

_'That's... quite a dream, Nora. Did that happen after you fell down the well?'_

_Shirou was beginning to believe that Nora was making things up or was at least dreaming, this was a bit more far-fetched than Nora's other stories had gone at any rate._

_'Mm! It happened after that! That woman started firing lasers at me! Those lasers... they were fired from her fingers.'_

_It sounded more like a dream now and Shirou wondered why Nora was telling them her dream. It must be a vivid dream though for her to remember so much about it._

_'So I had to run back down the stairs to not get hit by the lasers! That woman shouted my name, so I knew it had to be a dream as I didn't tell her! Oh, I knew how to make Magnhild after looking at that... thing... It was all red... I can't describe it.'_

_Nora fell silent as she contemplated the question again and she smiled cheerfully when she remembered what that thing was called as the woman had shouted it's name while chasing her._

_'Akasha! Yeah, the woman called it Akasha! I got Magnhild from Akasha!'_

_Emiya Shirou did trip and fall after hearing that. Did... no, it just couldn't – could she?_

**_-End Flash Back-_**

* * *

That revelation by Shirou came around a week after he worked with his team and it disturbed him to no end. Had Nora really seen the Akashic Records? That was something that magus of his world would kill to find out and although she had been only able to get the blueprints of Magnhild, that did not mean that it was a foregone conclusion that was _all_ Nora had seen.

Still, that was a thought for another time and perhaps it's best that regardless of whether Nora was telling the truth, or whether she _did_ see the Akashic Records, no one should knew about it. The mage association, if they were here, would do everything in their power to know how Nora arrived at the Root in the first place. Shirou knew the mage association and even if it did not exist here, the mere thought of what they would do to the cheerful girl sickened him.

His other teammates however were in the dark as to why Shirou was so concerned for what happened to Nora and what she saw, they were however rightly concerned over the revelation that Nora almost died when she fell into the well.

Shirou was interested in knowing what exactly happened that day when Nora had been able to see Akasha and unfortunately for him, nothing was really explained in Nora's account of what exactly happened. Ren was kept out of the loop as to what had happened that day. His team mates didn't know why that was important but it honestly was.

No one knows how to get to the Akashic Records, it was one of the greatest mysteries of past or modern magecraft, and somehow Nora did so. Unlike most magus, Shirou wasn't interested in knowing how to get there and was more interested in stopping people from getting there in the first place.

He wasn't sure whether the Counter Force, or Alaya was even present here, not that he could _check_ but he wanted to cover his bases anyway. Knowing how Nora accidentally reached the Root would be a good basis to figuring out how to stop people from doing the same, and knowing if it was just a one off accident or it was part of her powers.

If Nora could travel to the Records at will, Shirou might... have to take drastic measures to ensure that she would never visit there again, or god forbid, bring someone with her.

Before more details on how, why and when it happened were revealed, Ren hugged Nora so tightly that Nora was left speechless. Ren, the one who never initiated anything of his own accord, much less physical contact, hugged Nora while repeatedly apologizing to her. Ren had a good reason to do so as he had _no _idea Nora almost died that fateful day and he was her closest friend.

He didn't know, no one could blame him for not knowing as Nora had not viewed the event as something worth mentioning.

That was when Shirou called Nora distorted, and he had good grounds to call Nora as such.

Something had fundamentally changed before or after Nora's meeting with Alaya and Akasha, it was both a mental and a physical change as when SNPR brought Nora to have a CT scan of her brain, it revealed that there was some damage to Nora's brain that could be a result of the fall. Specially the portion that dealt with emotions and her intuitive functions. This made it more difficult for her to understand and relate to others, both emotionally and through words. She was easily misunderstood, and she easily misunderstood others. It did not help that Shirou believed that her mindscape and perspective of the world had changed after viewing Akasha, it wasn't a stretch to say that no one would understand what Nora was saying if she had viewed the answer to everything and anything. Apparently the answer to life, the universe and everything according to Nora was 42. As to why, she couldn't say.

Ren was inconsolable that night. After apologizing to Nora, he had stuck closer to Nora than he had ever been before. Shirou and Pyrrha could not blame him, but Nora did not understand and was frankly baffled but happy that Ren was being so nice and close to her.

Shirou could relate – Ren felt that he had failed his friend and when Shirou explained what he meant when he called Nora distorted, Ren got even more agitated.

..

What it meant to be distorted was to have a worldview that was so different from the average person that they would never truly understand how others thought. It was to live through one's life through rose tinted glasses, having one's perspective so skewed and so different that whatever they do would most likely be different than what a 'normal' person would do and they would still think that it was normal.

It was something so rare, so fundamentally different in one's psychological thoughts that no one truly understood why that was the case. It was usually formed through external influence usually some life-changing trauma, but once it was formed, developed and established – nothing could change it. No amount of psychological help could reverse or change it's effects easily. The study on what Shirou called distortion was also hampered by how it was never diagnosed or recognized as an illness properly, neither was it treated as one and the condition could even be easily dismissed by scientists as being nothing more than being another form of PTSD or survivor's guilt. To scientists, it was just a condition that needs to be medicated or corrected with therapy.

The worst part of being distorted was how there was simply no easy way to change someone who was distorted, at least none that Shirou knew of that would work. All Shirou could do was to help Nora make the most out of her situation and guide her to live with the world in general even while having her own perspective about it. God only knows what Nora had going through her mind, but Shirou promised Ren that he would help her figure out what it was that made Nora tick.

Ren confessed to Shirou that he was extremely guilty and sorry about not even noticing Nora being in this way. The team leader of SNPR had simply replied that it just wasn't natural, but that did not mean that it was Ren's fault for not noticing or even realizing something was wrong and different about Nora.

..

_'I guess I know how she felt when she discovered that about me too.'_

..

Shirou's explained that he too was also distorted, and not knowing it until a dear friend of his had pointed out that what he was doing and what he believed in was not normal, but instead of trying to fix him, she helped him through it. It was always going to be making the best out of the situation though and never a true cure as people just _don't_ get distorted easily.

The team wanted to help their friend, their comrade and the bundle of endless cheerful energy that was Nora. To know that something terrible had happened to her was another punch in the gut for Pyrrha as well and the redhead found herself more accepting and patient with Nora when she went on one of her spiels.

To Shirou though, the situation was getting more and more ridiculous for him and internally he wondered whether he had E-Rank luck at this point. So one of his team mates was distorted, what was the chances of this happening to him? It was as if the gods were sending him a message, but truly the only reason he found out was after probing deeper into how Nora was able to design Magnhild. It was due to her distortion and Shirou wondered how Nora viewed the world. Was she obsessed with one single thing like he was? Did she not feel any emotion like how he was like before?

At least Shirou figured out how Nora was distorted. What's next, Shirou didn't know but he was going to help Nora. The cheerful girl deserved better and with Ren as his ally, she should be able to function normally in the future.

But the Akashic Records? Seriously? That's a little overboard, right?

* * *

'I'm not sure whether I should hit you or praise you for what you did just now.'

Pyrrha Nikos gave their leader, Emiya Shirou a glare as she finished her warm ups. After getting the crowd of students to disperse and relocating to another location, she had started while Shirou and Nora had started some light sparring. The two of them had really bonded after finding out what had happened to Nora when she was young.

Pyrrha really felt for Ren, her teammate had been increasingly clingy at the start and had beat himself up more than once after knowing what had happened to her friend. Pyrrha even caught Ren sitting beside a sleeping Nora to try and offer some comfort to her.

The sad thing was that according to Shirou, Nora didn't need that comfort and Ren had nothing to apologize about. Nora certainly didn't need an apology– or at least did not think it was necessary for Ren to start apologizing for it because it had happened so many years back.

Pyrrha would love to do something for the two of them but when the affected parties didn't know what they could do for each other, it was difficult for her to help out as well. Hence she just tried her best to maintain the normalcy that all of them had gotten used to. Ren had at least reverted back to how he had been like with Nora after a week of clinging close to her. It had taken Nora asking Ren what's wrong for him to back off, finally coming to terms that his actions might just made Nora worried about _him_ instead. This was the first case ever that Pyrrha had where a girl didn't want concern from a boy that she obviously liked. Wait, could 'distorted' people like Nora ever like someone, much less feel love? That was something that she had to ask Shirou about later.

But right now, the present was more important.

'I was just stating the truth.'

Shirou replied calmly while working through forms with Nora as they waited for Pyrrha to finish. Ren was stretching together with Velvet, the Faunus girl still having starry eyes at their leader that made Pyrrha roll her eyes. Shirou was right though, Velvet was doing her best to catch up with the rest of the class by training hard.

'Well at least we know you aren't perfect.'

'No one is perfect, everyone has their flaws.'

'Well you certainly came close to that for the faunus in Beacon. I'm surprised it took so long for your fanclub to grow, Mr. Knight.'

Pyrrha teased him good-naturedly while Shirou scowled unhappily.

'It's not that I am encouraging them to do so... I can't force them to stop.'

Shirou protested as he watched Nora try out her new stance with an appraising look and he replied after checking Nora's stance again.

'I never thought that would happen, I just thought it was unfair.'

'And you acted on it, that's why you were labelled a Knight, Shirou, you're really too nice to everyone. At least you are nice to guys too or the guys in class would start hating you too.'

Pyrrha chuckled as she finished her warm up, getting up and winking at Shirou who looked comfortable.

'That's a stupid nickname... at least they didn't call me a hero.'

'If you start saving people, they might just use that. And knowing you, you would,'

Pyrrha looked at him sternly and Shirou could only smile sheepishly while scratching his head at having his partner peg him so well. He did get along very well with Pyrrha and truth to be told, Pyrrha felt that no one else would be more suited to be her partner in all of Beacon. The boy was stronger than the average guy of their age, shared the same drive and determination to train to be better and most importantly, wasn't stuck up and fond of showing his strength like the other guys. Pyrrha even joked that Shirou might be a little more feminine than she was, a fact that Shirou refuted with a red face.

'Well, there's nothing wrong with helping people, Pyrrha.'

'No there isn't, but it is when you don't accept their thanks and treat it like nothing. It's not wrong for them to look up to you as a hero as well.'

Pyrrha grinned again and this time she left Shirou speechless. It was funny to see his confused expression and Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle a little as Shirou recovered himself.

'That's not true.. It's not wrong for me to treat it like nothing, and it's wrong for them to look up to me.''

'Oh it is true, Shirou. Trust me. You're too good to them, being too kind has it's own problems too you know? Guess you didn't.'

Pyrrha placed both hands on her hips as she watched Shirou scratch his head in confusion before sighing. He did look kinda cute when he's lost like that though.

'Helping people is a part of who I am and it is something I believe in fully without question; but I've seen what happens to those that try to follow it without that same resolve. What happened to him isn't something I want to see again.'

There Shirou goes again, with his adorable pout and slumped shoulders. It was enough for Pyrrha to want to hug him, only she knew it would only make it worse and the redhead decided to just nip it in the bud.

'No one told you about that before? Jesus... you're really thick huh? Or I guess your friends from before just took advantage of you... or maybe you let them do it.'

Pyrrha crossed her arms while walking towards Shirou. She noted out of the corner of her eye that Ren had called Nora over, and that was why there wasn't any interruptions so far. Velvet didn't seem too anger about the two of them talking as well, much to her relief. If she got jealous, it'll be messy.

'I just, wanted to help.'

Shirou repeated lamely and Pyrrha gave a long suffering sigh while explaining, again.

'I said it before too, there's _nothing_ wrong with that. Really! But you have to help in the right way too. I mean, if you really want to help, it's good, we're happy you do that. But you have to let them thank you, or they'll either take advantage, or start to worship you a little. And I know you hate that.'

Pyrrha poked Shirou's chest once as she continued.

'What's the saying again – "Give a man a fish, and you feed him for a day; show him how to catch fish, and you feed him for a lifetime." You have to teach them the right things too, and not to rely on you to fix everything, Mr. Knight. Or should I call you Hero now?'

Pyrrha grinned before getting Velvet to come closer so they could train together. She didn't notice how Shirou's shoulders slumped even more before he chuckled lightly to himself while scratching his head.

'… No one ever told me that before.'

Shirou muttered to himself as he looked at Pyrrha, an odd girl with such an uncommon dream, and then at Nora, distorted like he was and finally, Ren – who could do so much but choose not to do so because he did not have the drive.

The three of them could be great, they had the potential, but... should he even help them achieve that? What if they didn't want to, like Ren?

Emiya Shirou clenched his fist and shook his head before mumbling.

'What should I do…...Rin, Saber?'


	13. Chapter 12

_Pieces out of Line_

_Original Concept: RWBY/Fate/Stay Night_

_Chapter 12_

..

_Created by: Rooster Teeth Productions/Type-Moon_

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh - thank you for your support so far! Really appreciate your patience with me while I go through the development of the characters in my story.**

**In any case - I noticed that I did not add the part of whether Pyrrha & Ren asked about Shirou's distortion - and no one actually called me out on that. It'll get covered in time, I promise. In other news - I am honored to be given the chance to be featured in the Fic: 'Weiss Reacts" - by ElfCollaborator.**

**It's a great fic, I always laugh when I read it. Well then, enjoy chapter 12 of Pieces out of Line - and I'm also tickled pink by the addition that one of my betas - bowpurity, wrote below.**

* * *

_BowP: Low tier. Why do they even exist? Low tier. Are you not terrible? Low tier… Is it not hard to win games? I hail you, low tier. I hail you, Dan in SF, I hail you, Nissan R33 in Wangan, I hail you, BigBang in Skullgirls. Is it bitter, when you lose? Perhaps… but, is not victory sweet, when you win? Is it not sweet, to KO with a dance? When you actually outspeed an evo 9 with a r33 at the last corner, when you play the 5 ultra trumpet combo?_  
_Here's an ode to you, low tier. Here's an ode to you._

* * *

**Nephirin: No comment.**

* * *

_XoreandoX: Well, there isn't much to say except that this one covers a bit more on how the Team RWBY and Team SNPR have developed their own tactics since they've fought Grimm together during their initiation. On another note; assuming mine are read, how many of you might be interested in an info dump chapter, that chapter might not be for a little while and that chapter would be about the background of thr RWBY world and how it is what it is today. Or would you guys prefer we continue doing a slow reveal of the world as it becomes needed. It's just something has come up in my head after seeing a reviews and comments from Nephirin, feel free to let us know through reviews or from PMs. So without further delay, enjoy the chapter._

* * *

'Are you truly fine?'

Weiss asked in concern as the two of them left the dormitory together while Yang just scowled unhappily back at her partner. She had the same lecture from her younger sister early in the morning about whether she could be in the same team together with SNPR. It was odd having her younger sister try to cheer her up, but she did not need cheering up despite what the others might think.

All of them had the wrong idea of what happened the night before and the way they tried to comfort her in their room was getting to her nerves. She was embarrassed or unable to face Shirou again, she knew that Shirou would have no problems working like her. She herself was dying to work with him again too and to test what had been confirmed that fateful night.

Oh she's really looking forward to being on the same team as Shirou again. The reason that she had been so put out was because she needed to improve her own ability, she had wanted to train by herself but after expending all of her dust cartridges, Yang needed to stock up on more before she could kick it up to a higher gear.

She had been complacent in her strength, never pushing herself – but now that's going to change. After their trip to Forever Fall, she was going to kick her butt into gear and drag Weiss along for the ride.

'No sweat, Weiss, I'm alright now. Looking forward to the trip really, and after that, we got some training to do.'

Yang grinned in reply, causing Weiss to frown before nodding her head.

'That's reasonable enough, however I do want to work on some combinations that I discovered in the library. With your semblance I think we can recreate the sam-'

'Oh no no, not that kind of training. We're getting physical.'

Weiss just looked as though Yang was crazy, Ruby tripped and she fell on the floor while Blake turned red.

' What?'

'You said... we are getting physical.'

'Yeah? Ohhh... perverts.'

Yang gave a fake gasp while Weiss rubbed her forehead in exasperation. Yang knew that she was the _last_ person to be allowed to say that but she still had to say it.

'I blame this on you, Yang. Could you please try and be less suggestive with your words.'

'Hey, hey, I am _not!'_

Yang replied proudly while crossing her arms but she lost most of her credentials when all of her team mates raised an eyebrow at her sceptically. It was a lost battle, and Yang huffed in defeat.

'Alright fine, so I have sometimes, been a little suggestive.'

Yang heard Blake mutter: 'A _little?' _but she let it slide, they did not know how bad she could be if she put her mind to it.

'But I mean it, we're going back to the basics and doing some physical training today. That alright, Ruby?'

Ruby looked conflicted but after some consideration, she nodded her head.

'Okay, I think we should do that to see where our fitness level lies. At Signal it's a requirement for all of us to have our physical fitness checked and measured every month. Beacon might not have that requirement, but its best to maintain our fitness levels by ourselves. Working out together is always fun too.'

Ruby smiled as she looked at her team and seeing how Blake agreed, Weiss groaned and nodded her head as well. Weiss had never been the most adept in physical activity and only did the bare minimum to pass the requirements. Knowing Yang, who had more brawn than brain, she was going to have a tough time.

'Great, we'll take some time to see where we all are. The gym has all the stuff we need to measure our strength, stamina and the rest. I'll help.'

Yang winked at her team while Ruby explained that Yang was very serious about physical training.

'She was the strongest in her class, even stronger than the boys.'

Ruby was proud of her sister for her feats – it was always fun to see the many ways she would beat them down when they challenged her to restore their masculine pride.

'She helped me plan my training schedule too!'

'Aww, you're flattering me, sis! But strength goes both ways, physical strength and mental strength! You must have BOTH!'

Yang raised her voice at the last word and it made everyone else who were walking in the same corridor stare at her.

Yang, being Yang, simply did not care while Weiss ran a hand down her face in exasperation. Ruby was no help here for she had agreed, crossing her hands and looking generally very proud of her sister. It was Blake who took action as she pulled the whole group by their shoulders and pulled them along while mumbling about crazy sisters and heiresses under her breath.

* * *

The class's excursion to Forever Fall was to collect sap for Professor Peach's research. Forever Fall was a beautiful place where the season was always Fall, hence the name. Ruby in particular loved the place, same with Pyrrha; it must be their hair color. Blake however, had looked a little depressed and withdrawn, it was something that her partner Ruby noticed.

Ruby slid over to stand beside Blake as she smiled at her, Blake started a little before she blushed and nodded her head. However despite Ruby's attempt to get her to speak, she wasn't talking and it seemed that Ruby had to take the first step to get her to talk.

'Are you okay, Blake?'

As she expected, Blake hesitated before smiling back. Ruby knew Blake was smart and could read people very well, she was the unofficial peacemaker of team RWBY, even more so than her. It sometimes pained Ruby to know that couldn't do as much for her team as her other teammates could, but they accepted her despite that - and in return Ruby knew she had to step in to help her team mates when the needed help. Like now, with Blake, even if she might reject her help, but she still had to try.

'Blake? You don't look fine. Is there something wrong? Did something happen here?'

Ruby asked patiently and was insistent in not letting Blake avoid the issue as she had one arm around Blake's arm and had pulled her away from the group. Team SNPR and Team RWBY were bunched together as per the norm, Ruby was relieved to see Shirou and Yang still on cordial terms – Yang even had an arm around Shirou as they talked with each other.

Team SNPR was looking quite confused at how that happened, the same with the rest of her team but Ruby had to contend with Blake's problem now, not Yang's.

'No.. Not here, per se... Thank you for asking, Ruby but... it's really nothing, I'm fine.'

'No you are not. I, we're friends right? So I know you...'

Ruby tried hard to sound confident and she seemed to have succeeded when Blake started before smiling a little sadly.

'… Yes, we're friends.'

That did not sound too promising, Ruby even felt that Blake was trying to convince herself that and she had to stop her, right now.

'Yes, we are friends.'

Ruby stressed while reaching to hold Blake's hands. The raven-haired girl blinked but didn't resist as Ruby squeezed them slightly.

'And because we _are_ friends that I want to help. You're not comfortable here, Blake, and I want to know if there is anything I can do to help? I can listen to you talk about it? Or maybe... maybe you could just rest in a corner while we he-'

Ruby started giving suggestions and the red head's eyes widened when Blake suddenly stopped her by pressing a finger against her lips. Ruby blushed as Blake shook her head. That was certainly unexpected.

'No... I'm... Okay, so I'm not fine... I, I don't... It's not that I don't like Fall. It's that... these places, with all the colors... reminds me of...'

Blake paused and if she thought that stopping would help get Ruby off her tail, she was sorely mistaken. Or perhaps Blake just wanted some time to gather her thoughts about the matter.

'Reminds you of? Something? Did... something happen? If you do-, no, do you want to talk about it? No... please, talk about it... Please, Blake. I want to help.'

Ruby had to correct herself a few times, internally wondering why she was so tongue tied when it mattered the most.

'… it's... it's from my past... okay?'

Blake blushed as she stated the obvious but she soldiered on nonetheless as the two of them followed the larger group that was splitting up to collect the sap.

'A-And... it was at a place like this, with all the maple leaves... red leaves.. and all, I'm bad with botany... but it was like this... it was during Fall... where, I had to leave my closest friend behind.'

Ruby did not know how to react to that. Forever Fall reminded Blake of a time where she had to leave a friend behind? That made sense, but she did not know how to help her friend, but she was going to try anyway.

'I see... would you like to talk more? Like.. why you had to leave her behind?'

Blake smiled mirthlessly as Ruby assumed the person was a girl, but if this was Yang, she'd be all over that fact alone. So she let it slide for she really didn't want Ruby to know what relationship she had with _him_ now. It was in the past, a past that made her who she was today, but a past that she did not like.

'It's... complicated, but, I had to leave then and there... if I didn't, I'd have regretted it even more.'

The two girls fell silent for a while, Blake wondering whether she should have told Ruby that while Ruby wondered what she would have felt if she had to leave Yang behind and so Ruby asked.

'You... said you had a choice, right? To... leave your friend. Did you have a choice when you... left?'

Ruby's question made Blake pause and after a few painful seconds, Blake nodded her head.

'I did... I always did have a choice whether to stay... or to leave. And I decided that in a place similar to this.'

'… Would you have made the same choice now?'

Blake blinked and after a brief moment, Blake shrugged, perhaps a little desperately while Ruby waited and then spoke.

'… I, can't say that I understand... if I said that, I'd be lying. So... I'll be honest, Blake.'

Ruby paused for a moment to make sure that Blake was listening and when her yellow eyes met hers, Ruby continued.

'If I had to make a choice today, to leave Yang behind. I'll have thought about it, and I would have never done it if I didn't feel it was right. To leave... someone important to you, isn't easy. It... should never be easy, so... you wouldn't have done that if you didn't know it was right.'

Ruby paused and squeezed Blake's hands tighter again as she pulled her forward, encouraging her to catch up with the rest of the group that was waiting for them. It was convenient too as she didn't want Blake to question her words, she wanted Blake to hear it and not think or dwell too much about it if she could.

'So, even if I might not know why you are so upset about it, I do hope that you are not asking whether you made the right choice. Because, you did.'

Ruby finished and Blake let loose a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. And there Blake had thought that Ruby would have tried to relate with her, to tell her what she would have done. Instead, she simply reminded her that it was _her_ decision to leave in the first place.

'… But what if I have regrets, Ruby? What if... I didn't want to leave?'

'But you did leave. And... everyone has regrets.'

Ruby's answer was almost instantaneous and Blake blinked as Ruby smiled wordlessly back before speaking again.

'That's why there's a word for regrets. Everyone has them, and we will look back at them. But... that's what makes us who we are. You're here because you made that decision, and it's fine if you regret it, but you shouldn't wish to take it back. If you did, you're saying that, whoever you are now, is your regret instead.'

Ruby scratched her head as she wondered if she phrased it correctly, but even if she didn't, Blake was giggling now at her words and that was what she wanted to do. Everyone has regrets, but to get too caught up in it was a bad thing.

That's what Ruby sincerely believed – as regrets only made one stronger.

* * *

'You shouldn't drink the sap, Nora.'

Ren chided Nora as she started sipping and tasting the sap that they had gathered. The trees were odd here, overflowing with sap the moment they cut through the bark. That was certainly odd, perhaps that was why the Grimms gathered and lived here.

Ren had forced himself to pay more attention to Nora after Shirou's damning diagnosis of Nora's mental state. Even if Shirou was _not_ a psychologist, Ren still trusted him because he had been the one who had determined first that Nora did have something wrong with her. When Shirou told his team that Nora's energetic and optimistic nature was a precursor to her being a threat to herself and things around her, Ren did not believe him.

That held firm till it became clear that there _was_ something wrong with Nora physically and mentally. When Shirou explained exactly how Nora would be a threat to herself, Ren just broke down.

It pained him as her friend to know that he didn't know, that he never suspected but how could he? Ren had known Nora to be the same hyperactive girl since young and after reading through as many books about brain damage that he could get his hands on, Ren had to admit that Shirou had the best approach for her. The other approach that would help with Nora's situation would mean letting the doctors have her.

Nora wasn't sick per se. He would never admit that Nora was mentally ill. If anyone knew that Nora had a psychological illness, they would throw her out of the academy and stop her from achieving her dream of being a huntress.

Being a Huntress, that was not a very common dream for girls to have, but Nora still managed to get into Beacon, on course to achieve her dream. Ren had never questioned _why_ Nora had that dream – and was surprised to find out that it was to fight, and in fighting, to find love.

Ren knew that was her dream since young. Nora had always liked fighting with Magnhild but he had never imagined that Nora would go to that distance as Nora had eagerly told Shirou that she would fight, fight, fight as long as it takes to find love.

Even if it meant killing those in love to do so, or dying to do so – to find love, one must fight to earn the right.

Hearing Nora say that with a smile on her face and genuinely believe in what she said gave Ren no other option but to believe Shirou.

..

The CT scan that Nora took, Ren ripped it apart himself as they accepted the doctor's diagnosis and took the prescription that he recommended Nora to take. The drugs were to calm Nora down but they had side effects that would cause her drowsiness and might cause a loss of memory as they were to dissolve any blood clots in the brain that might have developed over the years. The CT scans did not show any clots, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Then again, it was also made known to them that if there _was _a clot that had resulted from the trauma to Nora's head, it would have been too late – or had moved elsewhere in the body like a ticking timebomb. As if things couldn't get worse, or could it? The worst was yet to come though, as Ren had to decide whether to let Nora or her family know about her injury and psychological damage to her psyche.

Ren wasn't an expert, and neither was Shirou but Shirou was willing to help Nora to live a normal life without trying to change her. Ren would rather _die_ than see Nora being subjected to various tests, cures or counselling sessions to try and 'fix' her. Nora did not need any change – that much was certain.

Ren knew objectively that he was being overprotective, and he wasn't letting Nora have a say in this matter. But if Shirou was right, Nora wouldn't care in the first place what others thought of her and would just do whatever Ren suggested.

At least he hoped so, because Ren had decided to keep Nora's family in the dark with Shirou's blessings. Before even bringing Nora to the hospital for the scan, the leader of SNPR had took Ren aside and told him that he would be counting on him to take care of Nora. Him, taking responsibility of Nora? That was pretty much his job ever since he knew her but when he phrased it that way to him, when he asked him for permission to get Nora checked out, Ren had not hesitated.

He had taken the burden and responsibility willingly and now he would have to live with it.

What did Ren feel about Nora? He wasn't sure – but he will have four years to figure out what his relationship with Nora really meant to him. Shirou promised that he would help Nora start to relate with the world more, to let her understand her view and perspective was different. Acceptance was the first thing towards rehabilitation after all and Ren, well Ren wanted Nora to stay like she was – even if doing so meant that Nora would never be normal.

He didn't need her to be.

* * *

'Looks like we're all done!'

Ruby put her hands up in the air in celebration while the rest of RWBY followed her example. Team SNPR wasn't that enthusiastic as Nora had drank another bottle of sap that they had just collected. Right now Nora was on 'time-out' together with Ren, who was making sure Nora was staying away from the bottles while Pyrrha collected the sap.

Shirou was out on patrol, looking for any Grimms that might wish to ambush them by himself. Yang had objected and wanted to accompany him, much to Shirou's chagrin but was quickly persuaded not to. Seeing Yang much like her usual self, even flirting with Shirou all the time was relieving and disconcerting. So what exactly happened the night before?

'That's great! I suppose you wouldn't mind giving us a hand here too?'

Pyrrha asked sheepishly as she pointed to the small pile of jars that still needed to be filled. They were effectively working with two people here, Shirou and Pyrrha and when Shirou went to patrol, you get the picture.

'Sure! I'll relieve Shirou after he gets back from this round and the rest can help you guys, right?'

As the members of RWBY did just that, all of them were unaware of the threat that was building far far away from them.

Standing by himself in the middle of forests, the same cloaked figure that had appeared in front of Cardin Windchester smiled to himself as he pressed a button on a receiver that he was holding in his hands.

'Let the experiment, begin.'

He muttered softly to himself as a signal was transmitted all over the forest of Forever Fall and a moment later, the sounds of agitated Grimms roaring in the forest could be heard. The Grimms grouped together, gathering in packs before starting to move, searching for their prey.

* * *

The Grimms had come out of nowhere, charging in with a growl that had thankfully warned Ruby of their approach. The leader of RWBY had quickly headed back to the two teams, shouting a warning to the others as she regrouped with hers.

Thanks to the warning, RWBY and SNPR were more than ready when a pack of Grimms, numbering around fifteen beings leapt into the clearing and surrounded them.

Both teams had quickly gotten into formation but after a quick discussion, had decided to let Shirou take overall command of the two groups as they prepared to engage the Grimms.

Shirou's first objective was to break someone out of the encirclement to warn the others about the Grimm attacks. Grimms travelled in packs and Ruby had spotted a separate group running away from them.

As the fastest of them all, Ruby was chosen to deliver the news and despite being a little upset about that, she had agreed.

'Why are they here anyway?'

Pyrrha shouted back as she blocked a Grimm's charge with her shield. The follow up attack was delivered by Weiss, who stabbed it between the eyes before Pyrrha pushed it's corpse away from it. If every kill was this easy, they would be home free.

Sadly however, the number of Grimms just kept increasing and as Shirou did not like the idea of breaking formation to take them out, they were effectively being cordoned off.

'They might be attracted to the sap! If we throw it away, they might follow it instead.'

Blake answered while dodging the attempts of a Grimm to cut her in half. Her evasive manoeuvres were however meant to cover Yang as she took her place, delivering a powerful uppercut that sent the Grimm growling back in pain. The head shot that Ren delivered was spot on as well and the Grimm dropped dead on it's feet.

'That is not happening, we are _not_ collecting all that sap again. We will take their heads and collect their bounties.'

Weiss declared emphatically with a twitch on her face, the heiress had had suffered a terrible day dealing with all the bugs and she w_as _not pleased.

_'_I am glad you have your priorities in the right place, Miss Schnee.'

Shirou deadpanned before nodding to Nora, who grinned. Pyrrha had a resigned look on her face when Shirou told her quietly to begin combination attack four.

'We're breaking through the encirclement. Follow Nora's lead, Ruby!'

Shirou barked out an order and Ruby nodded, preparing herself to follow Nora while Pyrrha threw her shield straight at the next Grimm with all her strength. The shield sliced through the air and slashed at the chest of the Grimm that Pyrrha had aimed for.

Despite the damage done, the Grimm was still alive and it gripped on to Pyrrha's shield. Team RWBY looked uncertain but Pyrrha maintained that same cool demeanor as Nora was already running forward, with Ruby following behind her closely.

'Nora, SMASH!'

Nora swung Magnhild straight at Pyrrha's shield Akoúo̱ and with the force of Magnhild behind it, Akoúo̱ sliced through the Grimm like butter, killing it and allowing Ruby to dash past the blockade.

'What about your shield?'

Yang asked in worry as Pyrrha took position behind her, Miló in hand as she changed it to the rifle form to provide cover fire.

'It'll come back in a bit.'

Pyrrha winked while urging Yang to stay focus on the battle while Nora took point, swinging Magnhild mightily with Blake at her flank while running interference. Any Grimms that tried to get pass Nora would be pulled towards her with the help of Gambol Shroud.

Team SNPR and RWBY had hunkered down in the clearing, Nora and Blake were at point in front, Shirou and Yang at the back while Ren, Weiss and Pyrrha provided supporting fire to take down any Grimm that tried to break through the two front lines.

True to what Pyrrha had told Yang earlier, Akoúo̱ returned a moment later in what seemed to be a controlled flight as it sliced it's way through the bunched together Grimms before returning to Pyrrha's side. The redhead was sweating a little but she seemed none the worse for wear when Shirou asked for her assistance again.

..

'Doing good you guys! Ren, we need some recon!'

Shirou shouted out to his team mates to the confusion of the girls of RWBY. Ren gave a brief sigh before running towards Pyrrha who was kneeling down with Akoúo̱ held above her head as a platform before launching Ren up into the air.

To Weiss, Team SNPR was much more prepared than they were adapting to a surprise attack, but they were doing fine themselves. Seeing how Shirou took control easily made Weiss bite her lip in just a bit of frustration. She was supposed to be the field monitor and the second in command, but Shirou was making her feel more than a little inadequate. She wanted to have the confidence that Shirou had to call the shots, but she couldn't help but over-think sometimes and that hesitation would cost her if not for the fact that her team was well drilled themselves.

'All clear at the back, Weiss! Attack Plan 4!'

Yang called out to her and the Schnee heiress nodded before calling out a command herself.

'Mm... Alright! We need ten feet of clearance for our next attack Shirou. On five, Yang!'

Weiss smiled coldly while the two of them jumped back and on the count of three, released the green dust that formed a wind elemental attack a few seconds after Yang fired off one of her cartridges towards the crowd of Grimms that the two of them were engaging before.

'Eat dust!'

A dust cartridge powered by Yang's semblance time detonated perfectly in sync with Weiss's attack right in front of the group, detonating and creating a large fireball that erupted with a loud 'whump', wiping out the entire group of Grimm out in a single attack.

'Woah that's big!'

Weiss could hear Nora cheering behind her but there was no time to rest for Ren had landed back on his feet after doing a quick perimeter check from the sky after being launched into the air by Pyrrha.

'How is it Ren? Are we clearing them out?'

'No, reinforcements for the Grimms coming in from 4o'clock. Approximately twenty in number and distance from us is thirty feet away.'

Ren reported while reloading his weapon, to the point as always.

'I believe that Ruby is unable to break through. She is around fifty feet away, nine'o clock.'

Yang paled at the news but Shirou maintained his cool before nodding to her.

'We need to bring her back ,we can't risk her being injured or surrounded. We will move as one to regroup with the rest when we clear this area. Leave it to us...'

The eyes of Emiya Shirou was hard and his tone even more so as the life of Ruby Rose was placed in his hands.

'That's not necessary, Shirou. Weiss, formation D please.'

Blake interjected as she broke formation from Nora to rest behind her. A moment of silence later and from Blake's shadows, three copies of her jumped out. They looked exactly like her and the three of them nodded to Weiss who gave a sigh before nodding her head.

'It's not like we didn't prepare for such an event by ourselves, Shirou.'

Weiss answered coldly before waving Myrtenaster behind Blake, three glyphs appeared in the air that launched the Blake clones forward into the air and above the tree line in an instant. No doubt the Blake clones would return shortly with Ruby but the most important part was the message that had been delivered.

Team RWBY weren't deadweight, they were not just girls who could follow orders. They were their own team, and they had their own strategies and their own internal plans and formations.

For a moment Team SNPR was speechless but that moment was quickly over when the next wave of Grimms came charging towards them. Weiss did smile however at Shirou giving her a thumbs up before he was back in the fray again, the message was received loud and clear. The two teams were comrades, and neither of them were holding the other one back.

* * *

_**This part isn't really omakes, it's just me just writing whatever scenes I have in my head. Expect them to be short. This is not canon.**_

_**Bowpurity writes:**_

* * *

"Guys! Guys! Grimms!" Ruby shouted, her girly shriek of alarm sending all of them into high alert. They disengaged the safety on their weapons, extending them to their full form, and watched as Ruby landed in front of them.

"Grimms, Grimms! As far as the eye can see! There's got to be hundreds, no thousands of them out there! What do we do? What do we do?! What do we do?"

The girl was in a clear panic, and Shirou's eyes hardened. He sheathed Crocea Mors, and would place a hand on her shoulder.

"Moving retreat. We run. Now!" He shouted, releasing her shoulder as he ran a few steps forward. "We need to rejoin with the others! Fight as a team, but move!" He drew his sword again, but this time, he threw it into the distance, where a Grimm's cry of pain could be heard.

The cry prompted all of them to react, and soon, the two teams ran away… All except for Shirou.

It took ten seconds for them to realize it though, and it was Phyrra whom was the first. "Shirou! Where's Shirou!"

"He said he had to get his sword!" Ren replied. "He'll meet with us soon!"

Nora's cry of delight interrupted them both. "What! Shirou's fighting to get his sword? Why didn't he tell me!"

She stopped and ran back the way she came, causing a cry of alarm from Ren, whom hastily followed her. Pyrra quickly followed, and team RWBY nervously looked at each other as they ran.

"Ruby…" Blake started.

"He'll be fine… We just have to trust him." Ruby replied.

"But… what about the others?"

Ruby looked conflicted, and it was Yang whom saved her.

"I'm going back! I want to see Shirou!"

A full blush appeared on Blake's cheeks, but it was Weiss who reacted.

"Yang?!" She screeched, but Yang had already ran back. "What a brazen declaration! Have you no shame! Come back here!"

Weiss quickly followed, and the remaining two members smiled as they headed back. Neither dared to meet the eyes of the other.

* * *

It wasn't long before they encountered SNPR, but surprisingly, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha were standing still, staring out at an open area.

"Shirou! You are so cool!" Nora cheered, while the other two looked gobsmacked.

"What, what the hell!" Yang exclaimed.

"Swords…" Blake spoke, mistified.

Ruby was mystified. There, alone, Shirou stood, and in front of him lay countless grimms, all with swords impaled in them. His right hand was pointed at the grims, and ripples in the air could be seen behind and beside him.

Grimms, both small and panther sized came leaping out of cover, charging towards Shirou, and in return, a sword would suddenly appear, piercing and sending the creature backwards, gravity causing the corpse to fall to the floor.

Due to her shock, Ruby took a few seconds to realize the sword came from the ripples… no… the sword was launched from the ripples. Which one, she couldn't tell, but it didn't matter. Akin to the speed of a rifle, swords were launched, killing each grim as they entered his sight.

On that day, Ruby saw Shirou as a superhero, the man of steel whom had saved.

..

Then she pouted.

"Why can't I have that semblance? That's so unfair!"

And Shirou, he couldn't help but lift his free hand to the side of his forehead.


	14. Chapter 13

_Pieces out of Line_

_Original Concept: RWBY/Fate/Stay Night_

_Chapter 13_

..

_Created by: Rooster Teeth Productions/Type-Moon_

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ahh, this chapter was a disaster, at least from my end. I had to do 3 versions of a significant part of the story. Thanks to bowpurity, Nephirin and XoreandoX for their hard work on it. I have to especially thank XoreandoX for his patience as we worked out the matter and he was up till 0430hrs to get this chapter out. Thanks so much!**

**Nephirin too for his debate and arguments on the OOC and IC nature of the fic - and also to bowpurity for putting up with my ranting and train of thoughts as I tried to figure out what was wrong. Lastly - Catherine is.. well, her usual self - No Crocea Mors for you guys /yet/ be patient a little please.**

**Finally - As per the reviews, we would do a slow reveal of the established PooL canon due to Nasuverse elements, but it'll be wordy, and long, and would not be taking place so soon - apologies for that. It'll take /quite/ a while. For RWBY Season II, I won't be using it at all - we would be terminating RWBY canon up till Season I due to developments that would happen in the future of the fic.**

**Oh - lastly, lastly, alot of the combat scene additions were done by XoreandoX too - he made it less dry. Haha, nothing further from me: Enjoy Chapter 13!  
**

* * *

_**XoreandoX: Well in regards to this chapter, from a co-author's perspective we had some issues with conveying the emotional attachments we wanted in the last scene, in order to provide the proper foundation for future scenes in the coming chapters, at least during the first draft. This was also a chapter wrathie had told me would contain a lot of problems, since it was one that would have a lot of combat involved, while there were some problems with the combat, I think the scenes post-battle kind of make up for it. So without further delay, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

'Thanks!'

Ruby called out to her friend and teammate Blake who had swooped in to assist her in her bid to break free from the wall of monsters that were stopping her from reaching her objective. The more time she wasted here, the longer more her fellow classmates were in danger after all.

She had dealt with the few Grimms who had tried to stop her with extreme prejudice, the bulk of them missing their heads as Ruby had lopped them off immediately.

Ruby was relieved that she was able to do that, but it was a mixture of the speed in which she swung the weapon and how sharp Crescent Rose was that allowed her to behead them like putting a hot knife through butter.

Ruby did not have the physical strength that her sister had and focused most of her fighting style in cutting and slashing deeply to wound her targets before they fell from their injuries and indeed, most of her kill counts were from that particular method.

It was a messy and terrible way to die and if Ruby could manage it, she would rather kill her targets outright rather than kill them slowly like she tended to.

Her fight with Roman Torchwick notwithstanding, Ruby was more of a slicing and slashing kind of girl. It's just that she can't do it with people you know, what if she slashed a little _too_ hard? People's lives were at stake, and she would have gotten in trouble for killing criminals who couldn't match her strength anyway.

But Grimms were different and if not for the fact that she was pressured for time – and that she could not deal a killing blow with her weapon made her frustration grow with every moment the Grimms _refused_ to die.

Until three blurs of darkness stepped in, slashed the throats of the Grimms that were surrounding her. Seeing that their targets were the Grimms and not her, Ruby did not immediately attack them when they flanked her sides before she relaxed at seeing it was Blake, or Blake's clones.

As the three of them gave the hand signal for 'retreat' and 'regroup', Ruby frowned before nodding. Blake's clones were very useful but were extremely tiring for her to utilize. They were formed by concentrated amounts of Aura and Blake could produce at most five of them and that would leave her complete drained of Aura and would need a day's recovery to be fully functional again.

For her to dispatch three of them to fetch her would mean that the situation had worsened on their end, or the danger level on _her_ end had changed drastically as well.

'Roger that.'

Ruby nodded in affirmative and she gave two of the clones a two fingered salute before accompanying the last one back to where she had came from. Not a moment too soon either as when Ruby followed the Blake clone to the trees, a new group of Grimm burst into the screen to attack the two Blake clones that were left behind.

Prior experimentation had shown that Blake's clones were independent beings that retained her memory upon the creation of the clones, but in order to identify clones from the real Blake, clones would communicate with hand signals upon meeting another of their team members. They would also refrain from talking if possible to reinforce that Blake's clones were just that, clones.

As much as all of them had disliked the idea, it would be unproductive for them to treat Blake's clones just like the original as they were expendable. Calling someone who looked just like their friends expendable was bad and everyone was unhappy about it, it took Blake's insistence that it was something they _had_ to get used to if they had her on their team.

Blake's more devastating combinations involved her clones and over the years of experimenting and training, many of them involved her clones being sacrificed to take down an enemy that was much more stronger than her.

They just _had_ to get used to it, just like how she had gotten used to seeing the horrified look on her own face as her clone was ''killed' in combat. It was something that she did not like getting used to, but she did, and so the others must too if they were to tap in to her strengths.

Forcing the clone Blakes to not say a word reinforced their image of not being the real one and together with the hand signals, would help Team RWBY get used to working alongside Blake's clones.

It was a very relieving thought to know that the clones and Blake didn't share memories when the clones 'die' or Blake would no doubt have to visit a psychologist regularly after getting hit with the many ways her clones could die.

It was probably an exaggeration but Ruby certainly felt so as the sounds of furious combat could be heard when she left the Blake clones behind. The clone with her seemed to sense that and stepped a little closer to rest a hand on her shoulder before dashing forward to lead and scout the way for Ruby. In a straight out flat run, Ruby was faster than Blake thanks to her semblance, but when it came to racing by leaping from tree to tree, Blake had the edge here for now.

* * *

'They just keep coming.'

Weiss muttered softly while surveying the battlefield closely. The two teams were devastating the Grimms that had gathered around them with brutal efficiency. So much so that the many bodies that were lying around was making it difficult for the two taking point, Shirou and Pyrrha, from performing their role as well as they could.

With bodies getting in their way, it was all they could to maintain the two invisible lines both at the front and at the rear. In light of that, Weiss called out to Shirou and Pyrrha to start a fighting retreat towards the tree line before pointing Myrtenaster to the air and shouting to Yang again.

'We need to level the battlefield, plan 4!'

'Again? I'm almost out! I need a reload after this!'

Yang shouted back while looking a little aggrieved. Weiss bit her lip in frustration but it was a judgement call.

'Yes, again! On five!'

Weiss repeated and their successful combination attack felled several trees and created a large clearing for them to continue using their formation without worrying about whether they could be out manoeuvred or be ambushed.

'Sorry for being late guys!'

A shout from the front of them was accompanied by a flash of red and black, the flash cutting through the crowd of Grimms that was about to attack Nora and Pyrrha who was taking point in front. Which signaled Ruby was back and she had returned in with style, slicing through the Grimms before screeching to a halt in front of them. The Blake clone that was with her jumped straight into the fray to replace Yang who jumped back herself to reload Ember Celica.

'Good to have you back, Ruby. We have to clear this area out before we can regroup with the rest.'

Shirou did not even sound winded as he fell back from his position, leaving Blake and her clone to cover for the moment before Yang dashed back into the fray to assist her team mates.

'Is it really that bad?'

Ruby asked in worry and when Ren explained the general situation of what he had saw while in the air earlier, she nodded her head in understanding.

'Right, let's make it quick then. I'll provide cover fire as well. Unless Weiss wants to continue doing that?'

Ruby asked but Shirou shook his head and told Ruby that her skill set was best suited to fend them off head off instead.

'Weiss's attacks are more powerful at ranged, Ruby, speed is the priority here. Don't hold back.'

Shirou spoke tersely before he charged back to the fray as well, Crocea Mors singing in the air as he delivered a powerful cross cut that opened up the Grimm that had dared challenged him. It was interesting to note that Yang had immediately stepped to the side to allow Shirou to deal the lethal blow to the Grimm she was fighting as if she expected that to happen. Perhaps that _was_ the case as Yang would have left herself wide open if Shirou hadn't ended that Grimm with that one slash.

..

'Let's make this one a fast one.'

Ruby mumbled before she disappeared, blurring away in a show of speed and in the next moment, Ruby was in the thick of combat after removing the heads of a Grimm that was being held back by Pyrrha. The shocked look on Pyrrha's face was replaced with a vicious grin as she threw Miló towards the crowd of Grimm and watched with satisfaction as it struck between the air of one of them.

'Nora, I'm counting on you!'

At the affirmative cry from Nora, Pyrrha leapt back while throwing Akoúo̱ as the two girls passed each other and the battle maniac swung Magnhild mightily to propel the shield straight towards the gathering crowd of Grimm again and splitting several of them in half at the waist.

The shield sliced through them easily and amidst the chaos, one could see Pyrrha grinning as Miló returned to her arms like a boomerang.

'How do you do that, Pyrrha? Is that your semblance?'

Ruby flashed into existence beside her and the redhead jumped in surprise as she converted Miló to it's javelin form before throwing it again.

'Yep. Watch.'

Pyrrha winked as Miló changed direction in mid air to pierce the eye out of a Grimm that was trying to attack Nora from behind. The hammer wielding girl was having a field day as she swung Magnhild mightily around her without a care in the world. The happy grin and the loud laughter would be unnerving enough but that was coupled by how in a few instances, the hammer's blows were bolstered by mini explosions that blew the body of Grimms clear away with no mercy.

'That's amazing. How about a combination attack?' Ruby asked while Pyrrha raised an eyebrow before nodding in acknowledgement.

'Deal, but could your retrieve Miló and Akoúo̱ for me? I'd like to be armed at least.'

Ruby nodded and the leader of RWBY disappeared into another blur, leaving Pyrrha wondering just how _fast_ the other girl could go if she could just disappear like that.

* * *

The battle with the Grimm horde did not last long due to a combination of Ruby and Pyrrha's combination attack with Pyrrha's semblance and Ruby's Crescent Rose.

Having a scythe slicing through the air and beheading an entire group of Grimms in an instant tends to turn the favour of battles after all. It did not hurt that covering the back of the two teams was the most dysfunctional and working trio between the two teams.

Blake was acting as the bait, luring them well within range of her other teammates before delivering quick slashes on the Grimm's legs, ankles, thighs, groin, essentially any area that might stop it in it's tracks before Yang stepped in after her. The two of them were well experienced in each other's modus operandi and Yang delivered punishing punches to the same areas to bring the Grimm to a vulnerable position for the others to finish it.

Only in this case, Shirou did so by casually beheading the Grimm like an executioner before moving and intercepting the attacks on the girls and shield bashing the attacking Grimm away to create space for them to maneuver before starting their assault anew.

As to why the group was dysfunctional – the two girls worked reasonably well enough but with Shirou having to take point, Yang was forced to take on her foes while sticking to his back and the two would alternate and rotate between the two of them to the Grimm that Blake had lured within striking distance.

It was a risky way to engage the dangerous Grimms and if the three of them did not trust each other explicitly, the line would never hold and Blake would never be able to lure them as close or as effectively.

After the final Grimm was decapitated by Crescent Rose, Team RWBY and Team SNPR headed off together to regroup with the rest of their class but when they did, it was not a pretty sight.

..

The entire class was being besieged on all fronts by an advancing army of Grimms and it was distressing to see even Glynda Goodwitch being pressed to cover two fronts, defending some of her wounded charges and attacking the seemingly never-ending number of Grimms that threatened to overwhelm them using large-scale dust attacks.

The other students were unfortunately out of their depths, or perhaps were too terrified and drained with the sudden outburst of violence. There were very few students who were still physically able of taking on the Grimms and the students forming the front line were struggling to hold what was left of their formation when team RWBY and SNPR arrived.

'We have to provide cover first, after which Ruby, Blake and I will join the other students to reinforce the front lines. The rest are to stay behind to -

'No.'

Shirou was interrupted by Ren who shook his head to suggest another plan instead.

'The Grimms don't have any further reinforcements coming, we ensured that. Instead of focusing on providing covering fire in order for them to retreat, we should instead provide range support from here. Most of us have some kind of ranged attack and we are in a better position to take them out. Start with the ones closer to the rear and force them around towards the front, if we can reinforce their positions, they should be able to push them back. Shirou, you would be keeping point while we herd them to your position. Can you hold a choke point?'

The girls sans Nora found themselves a little hesitant at how the tired looking boy was giving commands. However when Shirou nodded in acknowledgement, they moved just as quickly to their positions and started shelling the Grimms with all they had.

Ruby, with her precision sniper rifle was a great shot and her instructions were to pick off individual Grimms that were converging around Miss Goodwitch to free her from distractions to unleash her potent techniques on the Grimms. It definitely worked as she was soon able to change from a defensive role to a more offensive one, and began raining down a storm of molten spikes, and skewered a large group of Grimms .

Pyrrha had a similar role, only her rounds weren't as strong as Ruby's but she had a better firing rate and was able to target more Grimm since she didn't require as much time to readjust her aim. Hence her role was to take out the Grimms that were trying to break through the front line that their classmates were trying to desperately hold. It was a much easier task than Ruby, who had to take the Grimms out with each shot while Pyrrha simply had to distract and injure them as she fired continuously.

Nora, Weiss and Yang were in charge of dealing as much damage as possible with their ranged options. Magnhild fired pure dust powered grenades that worked well with Yang's own fire elemental cartridges that would cause a mini explosion that was not unlike what her combination attacks with Weiss were. Coupled that with Weiss's own experimentations with what the other two were shelling down on the helpless foes and it was close to a massacre.

Coupled with Ren and Blake's herding techniques using their rapid firing weapons, they managed force the army of Grimms closer and closer together – leaving Shirou hold them off, to ensure that the Grimms were trapped in a pincer attack that was put down without too much difficulty with Miss Goodwitch around.

* * *

'Let's not do that again.'

Weiss gave a tired gasp as she slid down to sit beside her partner, a panting Yang who was in disagreement.

'Are you KIDDING?! We should totally do this again! You don't get to fight an army that easily, yeah? That really got my blood pumping!'

Yang grinned while slapping her own lap in excitement. She looked up briefly, grinned and subsequently bumped fists with an amazingly still energetic Nora, the hammer wielding girl's only visible sign that she was even tired was how she was sweating a little as she beamed at her friends. Though Nora was a little fidgety in her position as she was waiting for Ren.

The tired looking boy was currently being questioned by Miss Glynda about his tactics for the previous battle. Shirou as, the team leader was present while an interested Ruby had tagged along.

The other two girls not accounted for, Pyrrha and Blake were currently checking on the other students to offer what help they could.

Blake was trained in first aid to the surprise of the others. The same could be said of Pyrrha and the two of them offered what aid they could to their fellow classmates, many of whom were thankful for their help. Some of the students were injured, but most upsetting of all was that a few of them were even dead, being caught by surprise and too slow to defend themselves.

Still, fatalities out in the field was expected, especially as huntsmen and huntresses in-training – it could be said that it was a part of life in Vale, one that was even more common the further away from the main cities that one lived.

..

So when Glynda saw the horrified and broken look in Emiya Shirou's face, she was concerned and worried for him. He was a very promising young man who was adopted into a good family. From the initiation up till this successful mission, Emiya Shirou had been a model student – the _top_ student in fact if not for his personal decision to not train or spar with his aura and semblance. As aura and semblance control as well as aura manipulation was a very important part of being a huntsmen, his stubbornness to not practise on that craft meant that his grades would suffer as a result even if he was a perfect huntsmen in live combat.

This was especially shown after this disastrous field trip, he had shown courage, leadership and tenacity to bring his and Team RWBY back intact with hardly any injury besides aura exhaustion from all of his team mates.

It was an achievement that he should be proud of – the other teams had suffered many injuries and some were even down a few of their members. It was a complete disaster – but Glynda had seen her share of battlefields – participated in some and has become quite jaded in regards to weariness and the aftermath of life and death battles. What she should do now was to start helping the shattered first year students – to get them used to this scenario just like this as they would likely be seeing a lot of this in the future. Life as a Huntsman and Huntress was not a walk in the park and a large majority of the time, one would see death, destruction and helplessness while on the job. It might not be them who were on the losing end, but the helpless towns folk, the villagers, they would be the first causalities and it would be an all too common sight for them to experience.

Even if Glynda was jaded to the sight, she had accepted it as the norm – she would have thought that out of _all _the first year students: Emiya Shirou would be able to get a hold of himself the best. The first year student's adopted family was part of the militia after all! But no, he had that haunted, disappointed and guilty look of an individual who was experiencing his first battle, which was definitely not the case.

..

'Calm down, Mr. Emiya, I understand that it is upsetting news, or are you upset at the way that Mr. Lie handled the situation?'

Glynda gave Ren a disapproving look after stopping their team to speak with Emiya Shirou. Glynda had not appreciated how the two teams had not offered their help directly and instead choose that roundabout method to assist them instead. In her opinion the strategy was not flawed, but it was certainly not the best way to end the battle, if their defensive line had been breached before the Grimms were slain, the injuries that they would have suffered would've been even more severe.

'I stand by my team members, Miss Goodwitch, if he says this is the right strategy, it is the right one. I am upset … that I could not do more.'

Shirou controlled his temper well but it was still obvious to those who knew him, they had never seen Shirou so agitated before – he was even shivering!

'What's done, is done. I understand you expect a lot out of yourself, Mr. Emiya, believe me when I say that I truly feel for their loss, and I certainly am not happy about how they have died in the line of duty so soon – but there was nothing that you could have done to save them.'

Shirou was certain that amongst the few that had fallen, majority of them had not died in the 'line of duty' like Miss Goodwitch was saying. It was one thing to die in combat, and it was another to be cut down for no reason at all – if he... if he didn't have to hold back, this wouldn't have happened!

'It's not right, I'm sure that I could have done something, anything. If I could have just known about this earlier – we would have broke out of that encirclement earlier.'

Shirou replied while desperately fighting his anger, his hands clenched and he flinched when Ren placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. Miss Goodwitch however chose to reply to him sternly and yet calmly as she admonished Shirou.

'I am, disappointed, Mr. Emiya. Please do not show any further disrespect to the fallen in this way. Out of all the teams, only yours and RWBY were able to successfully defend against the onslaught that even a third year team would find difficult. No one is at fault for this incident – not you, nor anyone else. It is the Grimm who are to blame for this. Channel your anger and frustration at them instead if you truly wish to right what happened today. No one before – much less you, would be able to protect everyone at any given time. If it was possible – we Huntresses and Huntsmen would not be necessary.'

That was not the answer that Shirou was expecting as he growled audibly.

'They might be the cause of their death yes, but we are training to be Huntsmen and Huntresses, what use are we if we can't even protect ourselves? If we cannot even protect our own, how can we protect others who might need our help?'

Shirou's angry retort was enough to gather attention to them and although Miss Goodwitch looked like she wanted to reply, Shirou chose to have the last word instead.

'This _shouldn't_ have happened – if only I was strong enough. But it still did... I, I understand that sometimes accidents happen, that thing goes wrong... and we _are _in dangerous territory. I understand all _that_, but-!'

Shirou paused when he felt Ruby's hands on his shoulders, a small sad smile to support him. Beside him was Ren, him looking as determined while looking slightly lazy. The two of them were supporting him and if he looked behind him, he would see the other members of RWBY and SNPR pledging their support by starting to gather behind him.

Shirou was a knight, a person who protects, defends and fights for others – and this was something that he believed was fundamentally wrong no matter how one looked at it.

'It's not supposed to happen when we are here, when we could have prevented it. Miss Goodwitch, do you not agree me with this? They should not have lose their lives today... at all.'

Miss Goodwitch found herself unable to give any response but to nod her head. Fundamentally she might understand why Shirou was upset, but again, she had no idea why Shirou was so upset at something that was, well, _normal_. Surely Shirou would have seen death others killed by Grimms before, why was he getting so worked up over this matter at all?

But Miss Goodwitch kept her silence _this _time as Shirou had the support of not only his team, team RWBY, but a healthy portion of the students who had lost friends in this disastrous field trip.

'You... have the dream, desire and drive to be a good,no, a great huntsmen. But no single person should take responsibility for the lives of others – no matter how well your intentions are. All of us are responsible for ourselves... think about that, Mr. Emiya.'

Miss Goodwitch gave Shirou a nod in acknowledgement and that seemed to settle the issue as Ruby Rose and Lie Ren pulled at Shirou to guide him away.

Shirou closed his eyes before giving a long sigh – one that made Ren narrow his eyes before shaking his own head. This was just like what Shirou had told him – his distortion, his one weakness that he could not shake out of.

* * *

'That's enough, Shirou. I know you're upset, we all are, but that's no reason for you to take it out on Miss Goodwitch'

Ruby hissed at Shirou and Ren nodded his head as the two of them pulled the leader of SNPR back towards a gathering group of students. The group of students that had gathered curiously at the scene, and who had subsequently supported Shirou was slowly dispersing. Save for a few students who appeared to be in the team with those who had died.

'You are... Mr. Shirou... right?'

One of them asked quietly and when Shirou nodded in reply, confused and unsure on their intent.

'Thank you, for caring about our teammates like that. Did you know any of them?'

Shirou answered in the negative while Ruby and Ren just looked uncomfortable at the possible look of awe that the other group was expressing. It was not even an exaggeration, the few girls that were in the group were whispering to each other about how he was just like a knight. If Shirou's group could _hear_ them, they were hardly even whispering, right?

'Then we should thank you more, Mr. Shirou. Thank you for caring so much for our team members even if you didn't know them. It's... painful to know that they died in that manner.'

The man who was addressing Shirou gave a grimace and Shirou nodded his head solemnly in reply.

'But to have someone who actually cared that they... they died, it... makes it better, I, we, just wanted to tell you that.'

He ended while looking a little awkward but he and the rest of the group was confused when Shirou replied.

'… I'm not sure if you have found closure... but, I, haven't. They still, shouldn't... have died. I was too weak, I don't deserve your thanks.'

Shirou shook his head sadly and he seemed to be looking at an something the others could not see when he looked up at the sky ever so slightly.

'I can't accept this... what use is having power if we can't protect those around you.'

Surprisingly it was Ruby who answered the question, but she seemed a little afraid as she tugged at Shirou's sleeve to get him to look at her instead.

'You're right, Shirou, but you're wrong too.'

Ruby swallowed when the attention of everyone who had been following the conversation fell on her instead.

'It's not wrong to want to protect everyone, Shirou – but if you keep getting beat up over a failure, you can't move forward.'

Ruby answered evenly and when Shirou tried to refute her claim, he paused when he recognized the look in Ruby's eyes. A look of loss, pain and regret that he knew all too well and he kept quiet. The moment was over so fast that Shirou might have been seeing things, but with the firm way that Ruby held her ground – it was definitely _not_ an illusion or a trick of his eyes.

Ruby Rose, the girl who had shared a similar dream with him had a past that might even mirror his. So Emiya Shirou allowed his anger and frustration to fade for now as he had another objective to achieve – to find out more about Ruby Rose and how she could show that look that he knew all too well.

That was the look that he had seen once, on the face of Rin when she had sent her most stalwart knight off.


	15. Chapter 14

_Pieces out of Line_

_Original Concept: RWBY/Fate/Stay Night_

_Chapter 14_

..

_Created by: Rooster Teeth Productions/Type-Moon_

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh man oh man, this chapter was an editing nightmare for me and XoreandoX. Thanks so much for Nephirim and bowpurity for keeping up with us. Really, appreciate it. Now this chapter - I just have to declare that PooL canon isn't the same as RWBY canon, it differs a little due to our interpretation and inclusion of the established nasuverse mechanics. Other wise, nothing much for me to comment on this chapter.**

**Oh - thank you guys for all the support you've given me so far. Keep the reviews coming? ahaha.**

**Lastly - the Sidestory portion was recommended by Nephirim to h/o till Chapter 15, but I would like to declare that PooL won't be updated for a longer period than before, due to some issues with the storyboarding we need to implement and discuss. So - I've decided to push forward this little tidbit for those who were expecting those two to appear eventually.**

* * *

_XoreandoX: Well this chapter is meant to set the stage for the next chapter, though I agree that this will more than likely drive quite a few of you up the wall given how long we were taking with revealing Shirou. So yeah, have fun with this chapter, and until we meet again, Keep on Writing._

* * *

'I call dibs on the bath!' Yang demanded fiercely as team RWBY returned to their rooms after the disaster at Forever Fall. Yang smirked before teasing her partner, who was mumbling quietly to herself. 'Or we can just share one together, Weiss.'

Yang teased her partner who was mumbling quietly to herself. The Schnee Heiress had her face planted in her pillow, too tired to think about what she was going to do after dinner.

In the end no one had any idea why the Grimm attacked all of them out of the blue. There had been many theories on why the Grimm had suddenly attacked them like that – with the popular theory being the sap of the trees drawing them to the students. Grimm were known to be fiercely aggressive against humans after all and it wasn't surprising for them to attack if they saw humans.

What made the two teams confused was the sheer number of Grimm that they had to carve themselves through for them to get clear. It was like the _entire _population of Grimm in a five mile radius had gathered to attack them instead of just a few random packs that had gathered by chance.

It was a troubling thought, but the most pressing matter on hand was what Shirou had said. His words didn't seem too troubling at first glance, but the emotions that Shirou displayed as well as the prior knowledge that Shirou had an unhealthy obsession protecting others had the girls reflecting on the issue.

It was _normal_ for people to die of Grimm attacks. It was a fact of life that Huntresses' lives were dangerous – their occupational hazard was dying to Grimm and no job was truly safe. It was _because_ all huntsmen and huntresses had known and had accepted the risks that made them all the more awe-inspiring in their culture and lives.

There was probably no child who had not gone through life without being a witness to a Grimm attack, or an incident where they were saved by Huntsmen or Huntresses. This was something that all of them faced – yet, Shirou was determined to take responsibility for the deaths of the students, as though it was his fault that they died, instead of the Grimm that killed them.

It was truly an eye-opening experience for Team RWBY and SNPR, to see the normally calm and patient Shirou lose his composure and begin arguing with their Professor regarding what happened. Even after he calmed down, he was just quietly sitting on the airship that took them back to Beacon. With this new side of Shirou revealed, both RWBY and SNPR began to realize just how much like a knight Shirou really is.

The only exception to the sombre mood, besides Shirou, was Nora. She did not even seem to care about the incident, only cheerfully asking Shirou if they were still going to train after dinner while they were taking the transport back to the school.

Seeing how there was a large amount of Grimm corpses, injured students together with the body of the fallen. It was a minor blessing that the headmaster did not hold them back and instead wordlessly ordered them to be sent back to school, to take the rest of the day off and to prepare a report about the incident the next day for submission.

Nora was a handful indeed, still full of energy despite all they had gone through. The girls of RWBY however, were more than happy to collapse on their bed and take a small nap after dinner in view of the activity that they had just gone through. Fighting what must amount to two whole battalions of Grimm tends to exhaust people after all, Nora really had insane stamina and conditioning to have so much energy left.

Then again, Shirou seemed none the worse for the wear as well. The reigning champion fighter, Pyhrra was just as exhausted as they were, but it was mostly due to aura exhaustion. Perhaps Yang was right, all of them needed to work on their stamina levels and improve on their physical fitness levels if such large scale fights were going to be the norm.

What both teams were happy about was how it was mostly proven that the two teams were at the top of the class. The other teams that had tried to engage were quickly overrun and had fled back to Miss Goodwitch for help, fortunately without losing any members as they were at least still armed and was not caught off guard.

Team RWBY and Team SNPR might even get awarded medals for their bravery in helping to protect the other students together with the bounties from all the Grimm that they had killed. It might not matter for Shirou, who seemed so genuinely confused at being rewarded in such a matter that Pyrrha had to step up to thank the headmaster for arranging such a gift for all of them.

..

Of course, Weiss had her own issues. She had almost run out of her dust reserves by the time the battles were over, and she had jealously and stressfully tried her best to conserve the dust by picking precise opportunities for her attacks. It was an amazingly stressful situation as she knew that if she wasted too much on an attack, it might come back to haunt her.

Or worse, she might become dead weight, and that was a thought that she could not bear. Thankfully the conflict ended before that could happen, but the next time she had spare time, she would be developing a device that allow her to reload her weapon's dust levels. Or to come up with an alternative weapon or fighting style that wouldn't leave her vulnerable or ineffective in fighting groups of monsters. She knew exactly _why_ Shirou, Ruby and even Ren had not asked her to take point alongside the others. Fencing was more effective in one on one situations and it was too dangerous to risk her in the front lines.

She was not as effective or strong as she had imagined she would be. She needed the support of her teammates for her to unleash her strength and potential, and that made her upset.

She was a Schnee, a member of the elite and all of her team mates had proven themselves to be as strong, perhaps more, and most importantly, they were more than just a one trick pony.

Blake had taken point in the front, pulled Ruby out in a search and escort mission and even provided supporting fire at the end of the conflict.

Yang was out in the front lines, taking point and risking her life for them at the start. She had been a crucial factor in how they were able to slaughter all of the Grimm that they had cornered. Not to mention the few times they pulled off combination attacks with her flawlessly.

Ruby was even more impressive, considering her age as the leader of Team RWBY had been sent out on a solo mission that she was largely successful, taken point in front and even played a very crucial role by taking out Grimm that were pressuring Miss Goodwitch. That spoke volumes of Ruby's cool head in stress, decision making skills as well as combat skills.

In comparison, Weiss herself despite being appointed as the field monitor, as well as the second in command of Team RWBY, had been doubting herself and a few times, even hesitated to attack due to her inability to decide on a course of action.

There were times that she made the right call at the right time, but having successes does not excuse her failures and Weiss found herself strangely inadequate. She might be a little hard on herself, but she was a proud girl and she swore to do better as she rolled over to the side to look at Yang grinning at her. How the dumb blonde still got the energy to keep on chugging along was lost on Weiss but the Schnee heiress gave her the most dignified snort before blushing red.

'Please... I am dying for a bath...if that's the only way to bathe now, we will share it together...'

It was almost worth that admission to see Yang's jaw drop, but she did not like how the blonde cackled as she lifted her body up in a princess carry.

'I'll grab your change of clothes for you, Weiss, time to go bathe.'

Weiss would later regret that decision for quite some time and if the other girls heard anything from the bath, they did not comment on it at all. As far as they were concerned – nothing had happened.

* * *

'You performed well today, Nora.'

Shirou spoke softly to his teammate as the two of them started on their cool-down exercises. Nora was as tireless as always and his team mate gave him a big grin after looking up from her stretching.

'You think so? I think I did great! Ren did great too! Everyone did great! We kicked ass today!'

Nora pumped a fist into the air while Shirou chuckled as well. They certainly did. They killed so many Grimm today that he was certain that they had cleared the entire forest of Grimm. One could only hope right?

Grimm pop into existence like magic, and no one had been able to figure out exactly how. This problem was compounded when the bodies of the Grimm would fade and dissipate into the air after some time, leaving Dust behind in it's wake.

That was the sole reason bounties were given for the bodies of Grimm. The quality of dust that came from Grimm was of higher quality than most of the natural Dust that was mined.

Shirou spent some time working in a dust shop before making a name for himself under Taiga and subsequently joining Beacon. Sometimes it was difficult to connect what he left behind and what he had with him – but vowed to not forget what had happened before.

'Are you tired, Shirou?'

Nora's question snapped Shirou out of his thoughts and he shook his head before standing up. The 'Knight' of Beacon did not say anything more while Nora just looked at him curiously.

'But you looked sad just now, were you sad?'

Nora's question made him chuckle and he shrugged before asking her why she said so.

'I was just thinking of what happened today, it's... it's something I can't accept that easily.'

'You mean how the people shouldn't have died?'

'Yes, that... what do you feel about it, Nora, is it odd?'

'Odd... for people to die? No, people die when they are killed.'

Shirou winced at that, it was the second time that a similar line like that had jarred him but he soldiered on while meeting the face of the cheerful Nora. If it was Nora, she would give an honest answer.

'No, for me to feel angry at the way they died and how I-we weren't there to stop it from happening?'

'… Hmm...'

Nora rubbed her chin as she too stood up and when Nora started moving while thinking, Shirou followed her a little helplessly behind her. It felt odd that he was following Nora instead, all of team SNPR knew that although Nora had a good sense of direction, she would never lead them to where they wanted to go. No one was clear what Nora was thinking, and Shirou really hoped that Nora was pondering his question or else he'd look very silly following Nora as the two of them walked towards the direction of the Academy.

..

'Shirou is a nice person, too nice. That's why you are mad.'

Nora's reply out of the blue started Shirou and he bumped into Nora who had turned around to smile at him. His friend did ponder the question for him and Shirou thought about her words before chuckling again.

'That's not the first time someone said that to me, Nora. I guess I am, I just want to help...'

'I understand that.'

Nora replied with a confident smile, but Shirou shook his head in negative. No one could understand him, that's the harsh truth of it. No one understood why it was so important for him, or why he had to do this. Maybe Archer and Kiritsugu, but not Rin, not Sakura, not anyone else...

'I do, I do, Shirou.'

Nora repeated and instead of trying to argue with her, Shirou asked how and why Nora understood why he wanted to protect.

'Because you want to protect, don't you Shirou?'

Shirou started when Nora hit the hammer on the head, but it could be the phrasing that made it seem that way.

'… Alot of people wishes to protect others, especially their loved ones, Nora. It's not that special.'

He truly believed that anyone, when defending their loved ones would be stronger, and if they had a reason to protect something, the same thing applies.

'It's special when you want to protect everyone and not yourself.'

Shirou found himself staring at Nora who just smiled back as she continued.

'Just like Nora who needs to fight for love, Shirou needs to protect, right?'

This exchange between two individuals who had been called distorted was some what of a novelty to him. Shirou has rarely met someone who would agree with him so easily without questioning him about what his ideals and his wish. Well, Ruby had been the one before that. But does that mean Ruby was distorted too? Surely not.

'… Yeah, that's about right. Maybe you _do_ understand.' Shirou conceded with a smile that made Nora give a small sniff of acknowledgement.

'Nora understands! Shirou understood why I need to fight, and fight for love. So Nora can understand why Shirou needs to protect, so I will support Shirou just like how Shirou supports me!' Nora declared passionately back to Shirou and despite himself, the Knight of Beacon reached out to ruffle Nora's head like a child. In a way, Nora was one but he didn't mind – the girl understood even if she might not, she would support him.

Those who were distorted were driven by something, something that others do not see – and would be viewed differently due to how they clung on to that ideal that only _they_ had.

Shirou understood, Rin had explained it to him countless times – but it's not out of stubbornness that he could not change. It was that he _can't_, Nora understood that at least and that was enough.

'Thanks.'

Shirou muttered, feeling a little embarrassed but Nora didn't seem so as she just laughed while they made their way back to their room in the dormitory.

* * *

'Do you think they'll be back soon?' Pyrrha Nikos asked her team mate, Lie Ren as she polished Akoúo̱ while sitting on a chair. The redhead was an easy going sort and that helped the two of them bond, and in many sense they were fellow comrades in that they had to deal with crazy partners.

Shirou was not crazy, but he was certainly not the usual run of the mill teenager that Pyrrha had met. He had issues, issues that were mostly for the benefit of everyone, but were still issues.

His inability to protect himself was something that concerned her as well – he had no business going out to train with the dynamo that was Nora. After discovering that Nora literally could not run out, Shirou had been forced to go through more of his brutal workout regime with her as Nora had really enjoyed them.

It seemed that she could get a little tired after around 30 repetitions of the workout and it helped with her sleeping too.

Shirou, the big softie that he was, had volunteered to stay with her to help her with the workouts. And by helping, he meant doing the workouts with her. The first few times Pyrrha had to help Shirou back to the room, thankfully not having to bathe him before he crashed for the night. As the workouts intensified, at least for Nora, Shirou seemed to get used to the daily workouts faster than anyone _should_. He had not been kidding when he said that he was not in top condition and after a week, Shirou was more than able to keep up with Nora as they worked out in the evenings.

But that had nothing to do with how all of them had gone through a series of very difficult battles in Forever Fall today, she'd rather Shirou and Nora rest up.

'They should, unless they got held up. There are no classes tomorrow, Pyrrha, I'll make sure Nora rests.'

Ren replied calmly as he meditated on his bed. Ren's sudden interruption today had surprised her. She knew that Ren was smart – having Shirou appoint him as their second in command hinted as much. She'd admit that she did feel a little dejected and hurt when Shirou did that, but the few times that Ren did take charge, had silenced her complaints. Ren was a genius and his tactical solutions to the battle scenarios that they had pulled from the archives had been unconventional but much more effective than the actual battle plans that were drawn.

Pyrrha was impressed with how he had taken charge like that earlier on as well, he had been calm, collected and had not been afraid to challenge Shirou's authority when his strategy was the wrong one.

It was also a sign of trust between the two men that allowed Ren to interrupt so, Pyrrha could not imagine Ren doing that if Ruby or Weiss was in charge after all.

'Thanks, I'll try to get Shirou to relax a little too... Want to start with the report? If we finish it now before Nora comes back, we could turn it in early tomorrow and take the rest of the day off?'

Pyrrha felt a little bad when she had to call Nora out in that fashion, but it was true that their friend wasn't the best in sitting down, and well, dealing with homework or any kind of paper work for that matter. With the two of them working on it – they had a good chance to finish it quicker as well.

'Might as well. Let's.'

Ren agreed and he headed over to Pyrrha who grinned and pulled out her scroll to start working on it.

* * *

'I'm surprised to see you here, Ruby.'

Ruby jumped a little when she heard the sound of Shirou calling out to her in one of the balcony overlooking Beacon's grounds. With him was Nora who smiled and waved at her excitedly. The two of them looked like they had gone through the wringer and Ruby smiled while commenting on their workout.

'You team's workout is brutal, you know that? The only one who might match you two is Yang when she was at Signal. Don't give her any more ideas, please.'

Ruby laughed when Nora seemed interested in that but her mood turned a little sombre when Shirou asked her why she was here.

'You should be with your team, why are you out here alone? Here to enjoy the scenery?'

'Hmm... I just wanted to be alone for a bit, you know, after what happened earlier, I think I can ask for a bit of privacy.'

Ruby replied, not mad, nor sniping at her friends but just wanting to get some privacy and some alone time.

'Do the others know you are out here?'

'Ah, yes, I told Blake I wanted to take a walk outside. Don't worry, I'll be heading back soon, Shirou. The two of you should go take a bath now. I think Nora can use ours if the rest are done with it.'

Ruby replied softly, almost like a dismissal and Shirou took the hint, preparing to go when Nora spoke up instead.

'You look sad, Ruby, just like how Shirou looked like earlier. Is something wrong?'

Nora's question caught Ruby off-guard and the red head stared at her for moment before Shirou cleared his throat.

'Nora...'

He tried to warn the girl about intruding in another's business but she just skipped to stand beside Ruby before giving her a hug.

'If you're sad, we can talk about it! That's how I made Shirou feel better just now, right?'

When Shirou refused to reply, only to look to the side Ruby knew that Nora was speaking the truth and the red head closed her eyes before sighing. Looks like she won't be having any good dreams tonight after all if she was going to talk about _it_.

'… I remembered how I was first forced to kill a Grimm a long time ago.'

Ruby admitted, it was close enough to the truth for it to be right after all.

'Your first kill?'

Shirou seemed surprised as he rubbed his chin. Was he surprised that she was showing signs of weakness like that? All students who attended Signal or any other combat academy had mandatory psychological tests and checks by psychiatrists to monitor their mental state every few months. Being a huntsmen or a huntress wasn't easy, killing was definitely not easy and at times it gets... to people. Battles were stressful and it was easy to get desensitized to all the death and destruction that they were facing in their quests to be Huntsmen/Huntresses. Ruby was trained from a young age to fight, the world was violent place, and if you didn't learn fight back, you would die.

So she should be used to it – but no one _should_.

'Yes, it was when I was around six years old. I had to kill a Grimm.'

Ruby's statement was blunt, to the point and gave absolutely no information on how it could affect her. It reminded Shirou of Ren actually and when dealing with Ren, Shirou found it best to just leave it to Nora.

'Okay, so what happened? Did you kill a big Grimm? A small one? How did you kill it? With Crescent Rose? Did anyone see it? Why did you have to kill it?'

Nora's bombardment of questions left Ruby a little overwhelmed while Shirou suppressed the urge to smirk, yes, that was why Ren could not deal with Nora – the girl could never take the hint to leave the other person alone. It was both good and bad, in this case – it was all good.

'W-Well, that's a lot of questions.'

Ruby tried to buy for time as Nora stepped closer and closer to her, the energetic girl jumping on her heels while beaming at her. It would be cute, if the topic was not about Ruby's first kill. Shirou remembered his first kill, it didn't haunt him as much as he thought it would. It was... justifiable, in fact he might even say he enjoyed it.

'You can answer them slowly!'

Nora replied cheerfully while cutting Ruby's escape route beautifully. Ruby looked trapped and she shot a desperate look to Shirou to get her out of this situation. Sadly for Ruby however, Shirou was interested in knowing more about the other team leader and with a betrayed look, Ruby answered Nora's question, well she answered one of them

'The Grimm was about to attack my family. So I... had to kill it.'

That certainly answered the question on why Ruby _had_ to kill the Grimm, but that did not explain why she was so hung up over it, something which Nora asked immediately after Ruby's reply.

'So you are sad because you have to kill the Grimm? Is that why you are upset today? That you have to kill so many Grimm?'

Feeling compassion about the Grimm was unheard of, the Grimm attacked _them._ They did not know why exactly, but the Grimms attacked humans without rhyme, or reason. If they could, and if they saw them, they would not hesitate to attack humans even if they might get killed in the process.

'That's not it, I don't regret killing Grimm, or killing on that day... but... it's that other people died that day too... like today, that's why...'

'So the two of you are sad for the same reason.'

Ruby stared at Nora in confusion while Shirou ran a hand down his face. He had not expected that and when he opened his eyes again to see Ruby pointing at him incredulously, Shirou just gave a lop-sided grin without saying anything more.

'Pardon me, Nora?'

'You are sad because people died today, right?'

'… I guess so, people dying for any reason is sad, right?'

Ruby asked hesitantly as she did not wish to trigger the land mine that had Shirou showed his displeasure at Miss Goodwitch earlier on that day. She did feel sad for the people who died, but Shirou was _angry_, that was the big difference.

'Ah, then Shirou and Ruby are sad for the different reasons. Shirou was sad because he couldn't protect them – Ruby is sad because people died!'

Nora gave an understanding nod before continuing.

'Nora thinks that the two of you are right to be sad, but does talking about it make it feel better?'

Ruby paused before giving a smile back while nodding.

'Yes, it does... a little anyway, It's silly, but I wanted to just remember... why I train and fight so hard.'

Nora seemed confused at that but Shirou understood as he exhaled audibly before scratching his head and speaking out loud.

'That's not a bad idea, Ruby... sometimes, after a long battle – you might see things that will change what you thought was right, or good. We should leave her alone for a bit, Nora.'

Shirou insisted this time and after wishing Ruby goodnight, the two members of Team SNPR left Ruby to her own thoughts.

The younger girl gave a sigh before closing her eyes, letting her memories return her to that time, where everything changed for her.

* * *

'You got a message on your scroll while you were out, Shirou!'

Shirou nodded in confusion as he stepped out of the bathroom. Just like how Ruby had suggested, Nora had went straight to team RWBY's room to borrow the bathroom after grabbing a change of clothes. Their other two teammates were working on the report to be handed in tomorrow but when Shirou offered his help, the two of them just told him to bathe first.

He didn't smell that bad, did he?

'Did you see the name of the person who sent it?'

'Mm... I think it said it was from Tiger, sorry I didn't mean to pry.'

Pyrrha laughed nervously while Shirou just brushed it off, she was just trying to help after all. But Taiga, why was she calling him at night?

Picking his scroll up, Shirou took one look at the message that she had sent before he groaned.

'What's wrong, Shirou?'

'… We got the day off tomorrow, right?'

'Yes, we just need to hand in the report, we're almost done with it, so we have the whole day for ourselves, why?'

'… I need to drop by Vale tomorrow.'

'Oh? I'm not sure if we're allowed to do that – but what's wrong?'

Pyrrha looked concerned and Shirou wasn't sure how to feel about it, but he was certainly concerned.

'Some of my childhood friends are visiting...'

Shirou scratched his head while wondering what to do about the message that Taiga had just sent.

_'Shirou, the Tohsaka sisters would be visiting Vale tomorrow! They want to meet you, so don't try to get out of this one, okay? - Love Taiga'_

* * *

_**Side Story: This is a sequence that is canon to PooL - and to give readers an insight on the differences and our interpretation of the RWBY mechanics and universe. So it's all canon, at least in this AU.**_

* * *

Tohsaka Sakura, the younger sister of the infamous Tohsaka sisters gave a sigh as she watched her older sister, Tohsaka Rin, smile to herself as she hung her phone up. Sakura knew that Rin was on the phone earlier with one of her family's greatest benefactors – the Fujimura Head – Fujimura Taiga herself.

The two families had been close, as their parents were good friends with the Fujimura family before. She remembered that it was due to the Tohsaka family being one of the first to be willing to sell Dust supplies to the militia of Vale before their tremendous victory in eradicating of a whole nest of Grimm just outside of Vale. Their success and takeover of that nest to home their operations was what gave them their title of defenders of Vale.

Militia setups weren't that uncommon, but it was uncommon for the Militia to be the strongest military force in Vale after Beacon Academy of course. The local government, in a show of good faith towards the achievements of the Militia – had diverted their funds from the security upkeep to focus on investing in infrastructure and building up of Vale. Over the past decade, Vale has been transformed into a major city with everything that one would wish for.

The price of that development was that it was getting pricier to live in the city due to inflation, but that was her older sister's job – not hers.

'So would Ms Taiga agree to pass the message along? It has been so long since we've seen Shirou after all, she did agree right?'

Sakura asked as she sat down beside her sister in the posh hotel that they were staying in. Even if her older sister was always obsessed about money, she was more obsessed about image. Sakura would be happier with a smaller room, but Rin was always insistent on the image that the two sisters projected and would do anything to maintain it, even if it means spending more than she had to. But like she said before, Rin was the one with the strings to the moneypurse.

'Yep – Taiga will tell Shirou and he's not going to get out of this one. That blockhead, why would I need to be the one to initiate contact. He should be the one to look for us...'

Rin huffed as she crossed her arms before plopping back on the comfortable and fluffy bed that the hotel has. This suite was a steal considering the amenities and the furnishing – she'd be able to enjoy her stay here in style.

'Mm... I guess so – Did you do something bad to Shirou the last time we met? I know he was training for the last few weeks before he enrolled... but it's not like him to just stop replying our mails to him.'

Rin sat up slowly as she thought about what she had done the last time she met with Shirou and she blushed while turning to the side. Sakura, knowing full well what her older sister could do in a fit of embarrassed rage simply sighed and rubbed her forehead.

'You did something to him, didn't you?'

Sakura asked quietly as she watched her sister burn up, not literally as all the blood rushed to the back of her neck to make her face a healthy tomato red in color. Shirou really was dense for him not to pick up on what both of them felt for him.

But Sakura knew that one of the biggest reasons for them not being able to tell him how they feel was due to the differences in their lifestyle.

The Tohsaka's were the merchants, the researchers as well as the historians by trade. The latter was due to their constant trading and exchanges of collateral for their products. There would always be a demand for dust – a crystallization that could either be mined from the earth or collected from the Grimm when they were sold.

The Tohsaka's were also one of the supporters of the Grimm bounty system that allowed the dust that was left behind by Grimm when their bodies faded to nothing.

Why the bodies of Grimm disappeared like that had always been a mystery, but from how the Grimm population never seemed to decrease, it was theorized that the Grimm's physical bodies were either powered by dust similar to how their weapons would do, or that they were _made_ of dust in the first place.

When slain, they were unable to make use of the dust and therefore fell apart. Did that mean that the Grimm were capable of producing dust then?

Further research, very dangerous research done a couple of hundred years prior, debunked that idea. The fact that it was almost impossible to tame and 'farm' Grimm due to their aggressive nature towards all humans.

Grimm were beings that would attack humans, no questions asked. It was as if their whole lives, if one could be called that – was to kill humans. It has been that way since they first appeared a couple of centuries ago.

Dust collected from the Grimm would be evaluated on their quality as well as elements before they were redistributed. Dust that was collected from the Grimm were generally of higher quality than that of the Dust that was mined – but there were still exceptions to that rule. Once in a while, mines would produce very high quality Dust as well.

Sakura wasn't the most knowledgeable in the subject, but Rin had been adamant in sharing her findings as the head of the Tohsaka Family. Her older sister had been raised to take over the business and as such was schooled in all the information and facts of Dust and the history of Grimm.

In a way, the Tohsaka was linked to the Grimm and their lives revolved around them. The Grimm supplied them with their livelihood – and if not for the deal brokered with the Schnee – they would be totally dependent on them. The trade of Grimm bounties together with the distribution of the Dust took up the majority of the Tohsaka family's processes and earned them the most profits.

Even if the Grimm were the one to kill their parents, they were still relying on their family's murderers to live in this harsh world. How... sad.

The origin of the Grimm themselves had been disputed throughout history it self. The sad fact was that humans were almost totally annihilated when the first Grimm appeared. They appeared in such a great number with seemingly no reason or pattern at all and started killing _everyone_ near their vicinity. It was a minor miracle that the humans were able to survive the massacre at all, much less survive up till now.

The ancient texts that the Tohsaska family had gathered had spoke of the same history – that the Grimm appeared suddenly, out of the blue, but there were a few records that wrote of a ritual being performed.

One that caused the Grimm to appear in the first place, the same texts also wrote about how Grimm were formed from humans and not from nothing as previously established.

A ritual would have to be performed to change humans to Grimm – though the Tohsaka did not know _why_ they did that – it was apparently considered a holy ritual before it was changed to create Grimm.

The usage and development of Dust by humans to defeat Grimm was the turn of the tide for humans. With the power of Dust, which was, ironically, formed from the Grimm as well – they were able to rebuild and develop.

The Grimm from then on had also been called God's Curse, a darkness that was born to punish humans for defiling the Gods themselves – it could be linked to the sacred ritual that they had performed to cause the Grimm to appear. Who knows really? The truth has been distorted and retold so many times that the truth was beyond their reach right now.

Right now, Sakura had to cool her sister down – and hope that her temper doesn't upset Shirou too much again.

'Well you obviously did something wrong if you're keeping quiet like that, sis...'


	16. Chapter 15 & 16

_Pieces out of Line_

_Original Concept: RWBY/Fate/Stay Night_

_Chapter 15 +16  
_

..

_Created by: Rooster Teeth Productions/Type-Moon_

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

**Author's Notes: My apologies for the delay - XoreandoX has been going to hell and back with his beta and checking of consistencies with PooL canon - as for me, I'm gaming and taking a break, but there's plenty more from where the idea came from.**

**This chapter is unique - as to make up for not updating per the usual pace - we've released chapter 15+16 together in one package. Keep those reviews coming! Really look forward to reading it - this 2 chapters was a breeze and enjoyable to write - thank you, _Catherine_, for your zany ideas.**

**Thank you, my awesome betas: _bowpurity & Nephirim!_**

**_BTW and to clarify: Crocea Mors dialog is like this:_ Hi there - I'm Crocea Mors!**

* * *

_XoreandoX: Well I'm sure a few of you have been wondering a bit before about what happened with Jaune and why Shirou has Crocea Mors instead of Taiga, if Shirou replaced him, so I'll unveil that little bit of back story here for those who are curious. _  
_Jaune is both Shirou's and Taiga's cousin through their mutual great-grandfather (Not the one who owned Crocea Mors). Since Taiga has shown to be very skilled in combat, the Fujimuras inherited Crocea Mors instead of the Arcs when it came time for the heirloom to be passed on. Of course given Taiga's preference for two-handed swords she used Crocea Mors sparingly and mostly in training when practicing her aura. As a result when both Jaune and Shirou wanted to attend Beacon, and despite both having never attended any combat schools (Such as Signal) in the past. Taiga saw fit to test both of them in combat before she would give them her blessing to go given the mortality rate of Huntsmen, as you can no doubt see, only one person passed. Given his success, Shirou is now the wielder of the family heirloom, and Jaune is now in boot camp with Taiga until he is deemed able to attend Beacon._

_.._

_Now with that out of the way, the only other comment I have about this chapter is the relationship with Shirou and the Tohsaka Sisters. Their relationship together is different than it is in the Nasuverse, so don't expect them to respond to Shirou like they might in a standard Fate/Stay Night fic. So with that out of the way, enjoy the chapter, and for those authors out there, Keep on Writing._

* * *

..

'Pancakes... huh? I'm getting sick of this.'

Blake commented while stabbing viciously into a pancake that had never done anything to harm her in it's short life. Ruby seemed amused by that gesture but since she loved pancakes, she was also a little annoyed as well.

'It is certainly not part of a healthy breakfast, that much is true.' Pyrrha commented while Yang rolled her eyes at the two of them. Yang loved pancakes, so did Nora, who could _dislike_ pancakes? The two of them apparently and that brought up the question that Yang was dying to ask.

'Why would you be sick of pancakes anyway? They are good, they are delicious and they are _fluffy_, do you know how _hard_ it is to keep pancakes fluffy?'

'Pancakes have absolutely no nutritional value at all, a proper breakfast gives energy for the rest of the day, especially so when it is the first meal after a night's sleep.' Blake snapped back and when Pyrrha nodded in agreement, the two of them exchanged another high five and scooted closer to sit closer to each other.

'Health nuts.'

Yang grumbled as she couldn't come up with a good answer to answer Blake's claims. They had a point after all.

'And strawberry jam is not a substitute for fruits, Ruby. You should have a balanced diet.'

Blake scowled at Ruby who was coating her pancake with a guilty look.

'But...'

'No buts, you will drink at least a cup of juice a day, now go.'

Blake pointed a finger at the dispenser and the smaller girl pouted at her.

'Yes, mooom~'

The entire table snickered when Blake blushed a little, but the raven-haired girl paid it no heed. The last member of RWBY, Weiss was picking up a platter of fruits for the table together with Shirou and when she returned, looked confused at how everyone the table was grabbing the fruit with gusto and urgency.

'Well now, I did not expect our eating habits to change so drastically... what happened?'

'I said that we'll need to eat more as we'll be training extra hard today. Then mom over there - '

Blake scowled while Yang grinned as she continued gleefully.

'Said that we are not eating healthily enough. Give me double servings, no, triple servings of pancakes and I'll flatten an army for you!'

Yang boasted while slamming a fist into her palm. However the gusto was deflated when Shirou disagreed and openly supported Blake.

'Blake's right, if you are planning to train hard, just eating pancakes won't be enough. Eating grains and more energy rich food would be better. Fruits... although healthy, wouldn't provide much energy either. But a balanced diet is still important.'

Shirou corrected Blake while smiling at the rest who were gathered at the table, then the smile got a little strained as Velvet wasn't with them today.

'So... any news about Velvet?'

They didn't know the night before, but there were several students that were attacked while trying to reach Beacon to gather reinforcements, and among them was Velvet. It's times like this that made Shirou frustrated and wondering what the scroll was used for anyway. They had not been able to use theirs as they were deep in the forest and had no choice but to make the trek on foot – surely if they knew they would be out on a field trip in dangerous territory they would have arranged for ways to contact the school in case of emergencies?

It was what Shirou would have done, heck, anyone would have done.

Velvet was currently warded in the intensive care unit, she was the only survivor of her team and that really cut deeply into Shirou. Another traumatic incident for the gentle girl that he did not want her to experience. There was the chance that Velvet would never be fit for active duty even with aura healing, and this time he could truly blame the school for this. If Velvet could not wake up, she could not heal herself... and aura healing by others might cause her healing to be incomplete – risking her even more.

'No, I'm sorry, Shirou.'

Ruby replied for the group and just like that, the entire mood darkened for a few moments till Weiss cleared her throat and asked the other team what they were going to do today.

'We were thinking of going through some training exercises after turning in the report later on.'

Weiss nodded to her team and she gave a small sigh when Yang gave them all a cheesy thumbs up. With Yang taking the lead of the training exercise, they were going to be worked to the bone. Yesterday's performance reminded Weiss that she did need the training if she wished to be stronger, so she would just have to take it on like a Schnee, head on with no regrets.

'Will you be joining us?'

Weiss asked politely to the other team, the two teams had a habit of training together for the most part – barring times where they had to do teamwork training. It had nothing to do with the well known saying, that misery loves company and all that. It really had nothing to do with that.

However if Weiss was aware of how hard Shirou and Nora trained in the evening, or even joined them – she would be singing a different tune.

Shirou considered for a moment before asking his team.

'Will the three of you be joining them?'

Everyone was surprised to hear that Shirou was not going to be with his team today, but in retrospect it shouldn't be too much of a surprise. At times Ren and Nora would excuse themselves to train on their own and at times Yang would declare a nights out and drag Weiss with her out to Vale to have dinner together.

'I'm not, I'm going with you, Shirou.'

Pyrrha sounded cross about Shirou's decision and the boy seemed taken aback as he scratched the back of his head. That was not something he expected from his partner.

'W-Wait, I don't think it's a good idea.'

Shirou tried to persuade Pyrrha but was interrupted when Yang asked where Shirou was going.

'Are you two going on a date together? Or a double date? Or a matchmaking session, hmm? You dog, you!'

Yang cackled but her cackling stopped when Pyrrha replied.

'Shirou's childhood friends are in town and they wish to meet up with him, and I want to meet them. I think it'll be good for a partner to know more about their partner's friends, right?'

Pyrrha smiled smugly when Shirou couldn't deny that as he gave a small sigh.

'But those two... I haven't seen them in a few years, it'll be awkward...'

'Oh please, it's not like I'm pretending to be your girlfriend or anything. It'll be fine! Don't tell me they have a crush on you?'

Pyrrha teased while the entire table froze in shock, did she just reveal that Shirou's childhood friends were girls, and there were two of them to boot?

..

**'Oh, sisters? I didn't know you have that in you, darling.'**

Shirou winced in annoyance when the teasing voice of Crocea Mors appeared in his mind and he hissed at her to keep quiet.

**'I didn't even use my semblance – so how...'**

**'Mm, that's for me to know, and for you to find out, darling~ You should pay attention to the conversation now~ That blonde looks like she's about to jump you, darling~'**

Shirou blinked to find that Crocea Mors was right, Yang was looking the most stunned of the group, although he noted that Blake seemed strangely disappointed as well for some reason.

**'How quaint, you're as naïve as always, or are you in denial, darling?'**

**'Just let me concentrate, woman!'**

Shirou snapped mentally as he tried his best to keep track of the conversation that he had been left out of the loop for that precious few seconds. All the girls were talking at once and he noted with dismay that many of them were talking amongst themselves, gossiping perhaps.

'Pyrrha... what did I tell you about this?'

Shirou groaned to his partner but the redhead was not embarrassed at all for spilling the beans on his personal life out like that.

'Well I wasn't going to, but then you wouldn't even let me go. We are partners, Shirou, partners don't do that to each other.'

'I said that you could meet _after _I met them first.'

'And risk them going off before I could so, no way, Shirou! When my friends come by, I intend to bring you along with me to meet them.'

'That's not the point, Pyrrha.'

Shirou groaned again as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Pyrrha was making this all so awkward right now.

'So are we going to meet them too, Shirou?'

Nora asked excitedly while Ren seemed intrigued as well, this did not look good for him.

'If he allows us to.'

Ren offered diplomatically but he definitely did look interested as well, this meant that he won't be stopping Nora from pestering him to let her go with him. Great...

'I want to go, I want to go too!'

Yang waved her hands excitedly in the air while Weiss chastised her for being rude, and gathering the attention of everyone in the school canteen.

'Yang, be more dignified, that is not the proper way to ask for an invitation.'

From the look in Weiss's eyes, she was interested in going too, double damn. Why would _she_ be interested in meeting Rin and Sakura in the first place?

'Shirou's friends huh... it'll be nice if we can get along.'

Ruby was smiling thoughtfully as she spoke with Blake, speaking like it was a foregone conclusion that she would be accompanying them. Ever the straight face and calm individual, Shirou's hope that Blake would help him was dashed when Blake nodded in agreement. Did they just make his decision for him? Really?

'W-Wait, everyone – what about your training session?'

Shirou tried to stop them by reminding them of team RWBY's plans but was cut off when Yang easily dismissed it.

'Oh we can do that later, meeting your friends is much _more_ important.'

'What about your report? I have to meet them right after breakfast so - '

'We can hand it in in the afternoon before we start training, there isn't really a deadline for it.'

Weiss reassured Shirou, but he was less than reassured by the way Weiss smiled challengingly at him. But he was not giving it up without a fight, not with this issue.

'I-I'll have to check with them, they might not be -'

As if to damn him, his scroll started vibrating, signalling an incoming call. Before Shirou could excuse himself, Pyrrha swiped it off him, smirked at how it was on the line and answered it while tapping on the video conference option.

Shirou groaned when the screen showed the familiar sight of the black haired, twin-tailed girl that he knew all so well.

'What took you so long, Shirou - , you aren't Shirou... who are you?'

Tohsaka Rin called out suspiciously while Pyrrha just grinned back at the the scroll.

'Hello! I'm Pyrrha Nikos, Shirou's teammate, Shirou's right here.'

Pyrrha pulled Shirou into the picture to look at the scowling girl and he gave a small wave in reply.

'Hey -'

'Don't just hey me, Shirou, you don't return my calls and when you do pick up, it's by your partner? What the hell is wrong with you? Didn't I tell you to not cause your team mates any trouble?!'

Rin literally screeched over the phone while the rest of the table snickered as they could hear her. Shirou noted with a bit of dismay at how Ren was turned away, no doubt laughing to himself while the other girls just looked terribly amused.

'It is no trouble, may I know your name? Shirou just told me that he was meeting you and your sister later in Vale, right?'

Rin flicked her hair behind her shoulders as she composed herself. The now very familiar image of a school idol facade plastered over her face as she smiled back to Pyrrha.

'Of course, where is my manners. I am Tohsaka Rin, nice to meet you, Miss Nikos. And to answer your question – yes, I am meeting Shirou later on in Vale with my sister.'

Rin did not question why Pyrrha wanted to know that, but Shirou knew she was already thinking of what other questions Pyrrha would ask.

'Well I was wondering if I could come along, me and a couple of Shirou's friends. Like his team mates and the other team who we team up with at Beacon.'

Pyrrha gave Rin a winning smile that made Shirou sweat – Rin would either flat out reject or accept it depending on what she thought Pyrrha's motive was. Especially, when Pyrrha didn't state her objectives.

But as everyone had been hanging on to the conversation, the sudden silence between them was enough to make _Yang_ interject. Of all people, it had to be Yang and Shirou flinched– this could not bode well.

..

'Yo! I'm Yang Xiao Long! Nice to meet you too!'

Yang charged into the conversation by shoving Shirou out of the way, and Pyrrha winced when she saw the look of shock from Rin. That certainly would leave a bad impression but surprisingly, Rin started laughing instead.

'Pfft! Did you just – no, you just pushed him out of the way? Is he okay?'

Rin suddenly calmed down as she looked concerned. It was Pyrrha's turned to be annoyed as Yang grabbed Shirou's scroll and positioned it so Rin could see Shirou rubbing his head, while laying down across Weiss' lap as the heiress looked scandalized.

'He's fine, and there's Weiss, say Hi to Rin, Weiss!'

Weiss looked trapped, and with Shirou lying on her lap and showing very little signs of getting off, she felt trapped. However a Schnee was not going to lose to a blonde bimbo like that and she smoothed her features to give a polite smile back to Shirou's friend.

'Hi there, My name is Weiss -'

'And that's enough, we're dying to meet you -'

'YANG!'

Yang jerked the tablet away before Weiss could give her introductions. The blonde was teasing Weiss, definitely teasing her as there was a devilish grin on her face when she spoke with Rin again. Judging from the look of shock before Rin laughed again, slapping her knees in her amusement, Yang might have finally found a chink in Shirou's armour. Or at least, a way for her to find out more about Shirou through an indirect means.

'Yang!'

A very upset Weiss pushed Shirou off of her lap to confront the crazy blonde who danced out of the way. Before Yang could complicate the situation more, the scroll was snatched away by Nora, the energetic girl waving to Rin while introducing herself.

'I'm Nora! Nice to meet you, Rin! I'm Shirou's teammate! And this is Ren!'

Nora shoved Shirou's scroll at the surprised Ren, who gave a nod to Rin before Nora pulled it away to shove it at Blake, who looked terribly surprised at being thrown into the spotlight.

'And who might you be?' Rin asked with a smirk that showed that Shirou's friend was at least enjoying this and the raven haired girl gave a small nod while introducing herself.

'Blake Belladonna, we are fellow classmates, we have been in his care.'

Surprisingly Nora did not pull away and that allowed Blake to hear Rin chuckle lightly.

'I'll bet, he's always the boy scout. Please look out for him -'

Before Rin could finish, Nora had pushed it towards Ruby, who seemed resigned but flashed Rin a nervous smile as she too was put in the spot light.

'Ruby Rose, we're... fellow team leaders... I look forward to meeting you later, if you'll let us.'

Ruby asked politely, the only person to do so and everyone, Nora excluded waited for Rin's answer.

'Sure, it'll be good for Sakura to know what kind of people that idiot hangs out with... but so many girls, huh?'

Rin raised an eyebrow while scrutinizing Ruby, causing the redhead to sweat uncomfortably before Rin winked at her.

'We'll be waiting at the interchange in an hour's time, just tell Shirou to give us a call when you guys get here. See you in a bit.'

With that, Rin hung up his phone and the plans for Team RWBY and SNPR were decided.

..

**'Looks like this will be an interesting day, darling~'**

**'… Oh just... just keep quiet.'**

Shirou, who had his hands buried into his hands in despair and resentment, scowled at Nora when she returned the scroll back to him. He couldn't stay too mad at them though for Nora did look very excited to meet Rin and Sakura. Guess there was worse things that could happen.

**'And the fur shall start flying in a bit, I am looking forward to it – darling~'**

Shirou's despair worsened when he realized that Crocea Mors would _never_ let him hear the end of this.

**'You bet I wouldn't, how could you leave out such a juicy titbit?'**

**'The last I saw them, I didn't have you, Crocea Mors, and you didn't ask. And no – I'm not answering anything.'**

**'Phooey – you have have no sense of fun, darling~'**

* * *

..

Emiya Shirou wondered what in the world did he do to deserve this. By this, he meant having Team RWBY and Team SNPR together with him as they took the transport to Vale to meet up with his two closest friends.

Rin and Sakura. Just thinking about their names made him smile, it had been a long time since he had met those two. Sakura especially and he looked forward to meeting them – he wasn't avoiding them at all, but their last meeting had been significantly awkward.

**'Is Shirou remembering the day of passions that he had with those two? I never thought you would have that in you, darling~ With what you have, perhaps the blond wasn't that wrong about how you pack it in below you, darling?'**

Crocea Mors was probably not helping the situation and Shirou had to ask, how could she start talking to him all of a sudden.

'**A secret darling~ That's a secret – and if I told you, you'll just stop me from doing it.'**

**'And that's all I need to know for now.'**

Shirou deadpanned back while leaving Crocea Mors stuttering and flabbergasted. Simply knowing that he _could_ stop it was a minor victory of sorts.

'**You **_**need**_** me, Shirou, you really do. How else would you survive in a world where all the women want a piece of you? The blonde will jump you soon, and the black one would too if she got the chance. The white one, she's playing hard to get. Your partner, she's just waiting for you to invite her to your bed.'**

Shirou kept stoic and his mind pure, the last thing he needed was for Crocea Mors to give him the image of the girls doing _that_ to him -

'**ARGH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! Wait, how did you do that?!'**

**'And you're welcome, darling~ '**

The rest definitely noticed Shirou clutching his head desperately in frustration but none of them mentioned it to him after the entire fiasco over breakfast had died down.

The only one that did not feel slightly guilty that they had just invited themselves was Yang, and the blonde gave Shirou a careful look before taking a step back.

'It's not _my_ fault this time.'

She couldn't get that reaction from him even on her best days, whatever was bothering him was not _her_ fault. But damn if she was not going to figure out _how_ she could make him react like that.

* * *

'So where are the two of them, huh?'

Yang asked excitedly. beside her, Nora was jumping up and down in excitement while the other members of RWBY and SNPR were much more reserved.

Shirou too was feeling a bit of nerves at meeting the two girls but any nervousness disappeared when he heard a voice call out his name.

'Ah, sister, there he is! Shirou! Shirou, over here!'

Her voice struggling to reach the volume over the noise of the crowd, Tohsaka Sakura waved excitedly at him. Despite the nervousness, Shirou gave her a smile as he waved back to her. However Sakura did not move towards them due to her sister, Tohsaka Rin, who stubbornly refused to move from her spot while holding Sakura back.

The younger sister between the two, Tohsaka Sakura had her black hair untied and flowing freely down on her back. Besides that obvious difference, Sakura lacked the fierce and independent look that Rin has. Sakura on the other hand radiated kindness and warmth, something which relieved Shirou as he greeted the two of them.

'Yo.'

'It's nice to see you again, Shirou.'

Sakura replied with a happy smile that turned sheepish when Rin flicked one of her twin-tails behind her shoulder as a greeting.

'Hmph, be glad that Sakura wanted to wait for you here, if not for her we'd be waiting at the hotel by now.'

Rin smirked but then blushed when Sakura teased her sister while pushing Rin forward.

'Rin was the one who wanted to come early, Shirou, and she was the one who kept saying: 'Just one more and we're leaving' for the last three trips, Shirou.'

Sakura giggled while Rin spluttered in outrage at her sister, whirling back to berate Sakura while Shirou sighed.

'It's been a long time, I'm glad the two of you are fine.'

* * *

'There's two of them?!'

Yang whispered loudly to Ruby while pointing at Weiss and Rin, causing her sister to roll her eyes at her.

'Yang, you're being overly dramatic.'

'Well the two of them definitely have issues with letting their hair down, and they both try and boss Shirou around too! For all we know, she uses specially refined Dust like Weiss as well!'

Yang continued to gossip while the three of them caught up by themselves, leaving Team RWBY and SNPR a little awkward. The three of them were obviously very close and Ruby wondered if Shirou's team knew about their friendship before today. Probably not, but that didn't mean that they couldn't start to know more about Shirou now, right?

'Maybe, but you shouldn't tease them about it. You have a crush on Shirou too, don't you, Yang?'

Ruby tried to tease, but she failed when Yang suddenly turned solemn before she grinned.

'Got you there for a moment, didn't I, sister? Nah, I'm not interested in Shirou in _that_ way.'

Yang grinned, but Ruby saw something different in her sister's eyes that she did not recognize. What did she mean?

* * *

'I am Tohsaka Sakura, it is nice to meet all of you, and thank you for taking care of Shirou up till now.'

Sakura bowed to Team RWBY and Team SNPR before sitting down beside Shirou. Sakura had been clinging on to Shirou ever since they met and Shirou, being Shirou, had not rejected her advances in any way. Still his team knew that this wasn't just Shirou being nice, Shirou genuinely didn't mind Sakura being so affectionate with him and was simply enjoying her company.

Rin on the other hand, was having difficulty speaking to Shirou as she would snipe at his habits every time he opened his mouth. It was enough to cause some of the girls from the two teams to wonder how did they _ever_ became friends, much less seeing how Shirou could tolerate her.

'No no, it's Shirou who has always been taking care of us.'

Pyrrha replied while shaking her head and everyone else chimed in together in agreement.

Rin certainly didn't believe so as she gave a small snort before Sakura elbowed her with a small pout that made Rin settle down. All of them were currently seated in a cafe near the interchange to allow Shirou to catch up with the two.

The two girls that had been part of Shirou's life before coming to Beacon looked chagrined to find out that it was true that Shirou had managed to get not just befriend one girl, in his new life at Beacon.

'Well I did wonder why Shirou skipped out on the details when he started at Beacon. I guess it was to hide you girls from us. I didn't know you were such a ladies' man, Shirou.'

Rin said with a scowl on her face, but Yang poured oil on the flames to the conversation when she added that Shirou was kind of a hero in Beacon as well.

'He's got plenty more where that came from, you can say that he's surrounded by fan girls, and boys most of the time.'

Granted the situation rarely developed to that level after Pyrrha and Shirou had told them _not_ to do so, but the Faunus community in Beacon still held Shirou in high regards.

'Oh, this I _got_ to hear.'

Rin grinned and she leaned forward while Yang recounted the tale for the two of them to listen. Shirou realized a little too late that Yang was trouble, she was getting along too well with Rin for his liking. Thus he was _very _thankful for Weiss who stepped in after Yang finished the story.

'Do not tease Shirou for that, Miss Rin, Shirou stood up against a cowardly act of bullying, it is something to be praised... the fact that he has gain a following due to that however, is entirely his fault.'

Shirou gave Weiss a betrayed look but the heiress simply gave him a haughty smile that made Rin narrow her eyes before smiling slightly.

'Well at least I know that the block head is in good hands.' Rin sighed while stirring the cup of coffee that she was enjoying before eyeing Weiss again. 'You're the heiress of the Schnee Group, aren't you, Miss Weiss?'

Weiss simply nodded in reply, expecting Rin to continue her sentence but the other girl simply smiled and shook her head.

'Is there something wrong, Miss Rin?'

'No, not really, I was just surprised a heiress like you would be friends with Shirou, he isn't really seem like the type to hang out with the higher echelons of society after all.'

Rin smirked but then spluttered when Weiss informed her that Shirou was in fact well versed in the mannerisms of the so-called 'higher echelon' of society.

'You've got to be kidding me!'

This of course led to the two of them started on their own little conversation, much to the other's amusement.

..

'So how did the two of you meet Shirou?'

Pyrrha asked Sakura, who pursed her lips before explaining to her.

'I guess all of you know that Shirou was adopted into the Fujimura family right? That is because his parents died at a young age due to a Grimm attack.'

Sakura was surprised however when she saw that those who were listening to the conversation winced at that revelation.

'They, didn't know? Shirou...'

'I didn't think it was necessary to tell them...'

Shirou, who was scratching his head sheepishly looked alarmed when Sakura narrowed her eyes. The sight of the gentle girl being so aggressive startled Shirou and the Knight of Beacon quickly apologized to Sakura. In the background those who were listening exchanged looks of confusion as they listened. This was a new story, they did not know that Shirou had went through such a childhood. Especially for Ruby, the leader of team RWBY had her mouth and eyes wide open in shock at the revelation.

'I won't do that again! I promise, just forgive me, Sakura... I didn't want them to treat me differently if they knew about what happened.'

Shirou's explanation seem to calm Sakura down but the younger girl still gave Shirou a disappointed look before she continued her story.

'Well, like I said, Shirou's family was killed by Grimm when he was in a young age and he was adopted by the Fujimura family. I'm sure you've heard of the Fujimura Taiga?'

'Yes, she is the commander of the militia of Vale, the famed Tiger of Vale.'

Pyrrha answered and Sakura gave her a smile in acknowledgement before continuing her story.

'Our family was a small group of travellers. We travel from town to town to conduct our business, and that year we had our family's store set up in the militia's campgrounds, that's how we met each other. We were the only kids in the camp and so we became friends.' Sakura explained.

The others gave nods of understanding, if they were the only kids around, it was natural for them to play together.

'But you said your family was a bunch of travellers, but Shirou said that you were childhood friends?'

Blake asked in confusion and Sakura nodded before explaining.

'I guess it was a stroke of good luck? We were travellers yes, but we needed to have some schooling as well. Our father decided to leave the two of us under the care of the militia while we attended school in Vale. As luck would have it, Ms. Fujimura enrolled us together to be in the same class.' Sakura blushed when Shirou remarked that it was difficult for Sakura during their first year together.

'Shirou, … I-I thought I told you not to mention that.' Sakura pouted at him and Shirou gave a light hearted laugh while shrugging.

'The two of you get along very well indeed.'

Pyrrha noted with a small smile that caused Sakura to blush even more while Shirou reached out to pet the younger girl's head.

'We have been together since we were young, of course we would get along well.'

'Mou... Shirou is treating me like a child again.'

Sakura playfully elbowed Shirou but she only looked extremely content while those who were looking at the two of them recognized the smile that Shirou had on his face.

It was the same peaceful smile that he _rarely, _ever gave out – and only in the few instances when he saved someone. It... it's odd, no one should be able to smile like that.

It seemed that even Sakura was confused and mesmerized by the sight of Shirou smiling like that as she just froze and blushed crimson.

..

'That's quite a tale, Miss Weiss... I have to retract my statement, I guess Shirou did pick up some etiquette when he was working part time at that Dust Shop.'

Rin scowled before turning to talk to her sister and Shirou before pausing at how everyone was staring at Shirou like they were idiots. Shirou too seemed lost in thought and Rin reached over to pinch Shirou on the sides to get his attention.

'Ow! What was that for, Tohsaka!'

'Tohsaka? You haven't called me that for years, Shirou?! What the heck?!'

Rin's temper flared all of a sudden at hearing Shirou refer to her in that fashion, she was his _friend_, dammit, maybe more than that! And here he was calling her using her family name?!

'S-Sorry, Rin, it, it was just a reflex!'

Shirou apologized immediately but the damage was done as she leaned over to try and grab Shirou's collar to pull him closer to her. The emphasis was on _try_ as Shirou just inched out of reach. The attempt was made harder when Sakura aided in Shirou's attempt to get out of the punishment. She couldn't fathom why her little sister would want to help that irritanting asshole.

'Sister, you have to calm down, Shirou didn't mean it!'

'I'll show you mean, and how to calm down! Get over here, Shirou – what do you mean that was a reflex? Did you know how _much_ I wanted to see you, and you're not even going to call me by my na-'

Rin choked when Sakura suddenly started giggling to herself and the head of the Tohsaka family flushed red when she realized her slip up.

'I-I mean, I... I...'

Rin was stark red as Sakura simply looked at her sister with a mixture of amusement and pride. The entire table was quiet as they saw potential gossip material between the two of them.

Shirou too seemed unable to react to what Rin had just said and he had froze while Rin looked meekly back at him. The proud girl that he was so used to seeing was slumped over with her face looking down on her lap. She was obviously embarrassed and if there was one thing that Shirou had to do in order to stop a blow out of Rin's legendary anger, was to salvage her pride somehow.

'I'm happy that you missed me, Rin, I missed you too.'

There, that was significantly polite enough and he did not belittle Rin's words and emotions as well. Hopefully that would appease her pride enough for her to start lording over him again like she tend to do so at times.

'H-Hmph, I-I'm glad that you realized that.'

It worked, for Rin's courage had returned with none of the anger, at least her mind was working again. Rin crossed her arms before laughing a little at Shirou, the red faced girl pointing a finger at Shirou proudly.

'I-I I just knew it, ahah, I knew it! A-Anyway, it's... it's nice to see you again, S-Shirou...'

Rin lowered her head and avoided his gaze while the rest of the table just snickered quietly to themselves.

* * *

'She took half an hour to just greet Shirou?! I don't care what you say, those two are a pair alright!'

Yang hissed into Blake's ears and the raven haired girl struggled to _not _sigh in reply. Yang was getting a little too excited for her liking and their team leader, Ruby, was distracted for some reason. She had been strangely quiet during the short tea session that they were currently having with Shirou's friends.

'Does it really matter?'

'Yes it does, having the two of them together would be _hilarious!_'

'I am sure that your amusement counts for _everything_, Yang, but teasing the two of them would hardly be the most mature thing to do.'

'Oh c'mon, Blake, when was the last time we got such a golden opportunity to tease Weiss?'

'Like how you try to do every single day?'

Blake shot back, with a roll of her eyes and Yang backed off after she made that valid point.

'Good point there, but it's soo hard to not try, you now?'

Yang exclaimed softly while Blake wondered if it was possible to have an injury due to excessive rolling of one's eyes, if there was – she might be close to reaching that limit if this conversation continued.

'I don't know why you are bothering me with this conversation, I would rather listen to the other's conversation.'

Especially about Shirou, she felt a little jealous listening to the stories of the trio's childhood that she was unable to have. She was not given a childhood and although for the most part, she did not mind, sometimes broken glass cut _deep_. This was one of those days where she had to really fight to keep her composure and calm in the face of hearing two girls talk about how perfect their lives were.

Blake felt guilty about that as well the moment she admitted that, the two girls did not have perfect lives, Rin's parents died when they were at a young age as well and it fell on Rin to single-handedly bring the two sisters up by herself.

Shirou and the Fujimura family had tried to help, but the fiercely independent head of the Tohsaka family had done well for herself with minimal support and was the head of a growing influential Dust Distributor Group in the country.

The realization that Rin used Crystallized Dust in her specialized form of combat caused Yang to be overwhelmed with laughter for some odd reason and Yang had to apologize to Rin for her outburst. Rin must think that Yang was crazy, Blake concurred with her, her blonde team-mate did give that impression to many, it was difficult for even her to treat Yang seriously at times.

The two girls had shared a lot of stories about their childhood and Blake started to know Shirou more as a result.

Shirou's family was killed by Grimm when he was around six years old and he was saved from the fire by a Faunus that was passing by, that Faunus Huntsmen had dropped him off by the militia before leaving. Shirou had never known who that particular Faunus was and wanted to thank him for saving his life.

That was also the birth of Shirou's dream to become a huntsmen to protect everyone, Blake knew that there could be worse reasons for doing so. In light of the situation, Blake was actually impressed that Shirou was able to keep his dream and resolve intact till now where he was training to be a huntsmen.

Blake turned and noticed, perhaps a little too late, that Yang had stopped talking to her to see her paying attention to what Sakura was sharing with everyone.

* * *

'Shirou trained with Miss Taiga for a very long time after that incident. He really trained very hard.'

Sakura looked at Shirou who simply shrugged and said that he had to train.

'It's difficult to know that one is weak, so I had to train to be stronger. That's all.'

Shirou tried to dismiss the incident as nothing important, but Rin was not letting him do so as she raised an eyebrow before detailing Shirou's training regime to the girls. It was a full day workout that started from 5am all the way to 1am in the morning.

'He kept this schedule up for three months before Taiga forced him to stop, he was working himself so hard that he was basically on autopilot.'

Rin pinched Shirou's sides as she reiterated to his team mates and friends.

'He got a bit more common sense now, but if he gets into one of these situations again, he'll go all out again...'

Rin looked nervous as she bit her lip and Sakura took the baton from her sister while putting a hand on Shirou, who didn't seem to understand why the mood was suddenly sombre.

'What my sister wishes to say is that, we will be counting on all of you to help look after Shirou for us... He doesn't look after himself that well.'

The Tohsaka sisters blinked in surprise when Pyrrha snorted in reply.

'Pardon me for being rude but - we know. We'll take care of him, it's a promise, Sakura, Rin. But... there's just one thing...'

Pyrrha suddenly bit her nail nervously while the two sisters recovered. Why did Pyrrha suddenly hesitate in the middle of a promise there?

'Well... Pyrrha looked over at Nora before clapping her hands together in apology to Ren. The only other guy who was present paused before grimacing at what Pyrrha was hesitating to say.

Shirou however did not think too much of the issue and simply told Rin and Sakura that Nora was distorted.

'D-Distorted?'

Shirou paid close attention to the two of them and he seemed strangely frustrated when the two girls didn't seem to understand what he meant – or perhaps was being discreet about it as Rin's eye sharpened when Shirou shook his head very slightly at her.

Pyrrha did catch that and she gave Rin an apologetic smile while the rest of the table looked confused.

'A-Anyway, we'll do what we can. But it's hard as we have another training junkie with us.'

Pyrrha nudged Nora who raised her hands in the air in agreement.

'Yep, Nora likes training _very_ much! I train with Shirou every day!'

'She's an endless dynamo of energy... I can barely keep up with her sometimes.'

Shirou admitted much to the shock of his two friends and the two struggled to come to terms with it before Pyrrha sighed explosively.

'Now you get to know what I feel like most of the time.'

That remark was enough to get the entire table to laughter before Pyrrha joined in too.

* * *

'It's nice to meet the two of you, Rin, Sakura.'

'For us too, Pyrrha, Ruby.'

Sakura bowed to the two girls who had hung back to say their goodbyes to them. Shirou was going to spend some more time with the two of them while the rest of Team RWBY and SNPR would return to the Academy.

'… I'm holding you accountable to look after that block head for us, Pyrrha.'

Rin muttered softly, out of earshot of Shirou while playing with the bangs of her hair and Pyrrha gave Rin a confident nod in return.

'Shirou is safe with us, he's nowhere as dense or naïve as he used to be before he enrolled in Beacon.'

'I'm glad to know that at least... It's been fun, and I hope to keep in contact with you and the rest.'

Rin shook hands with the two girls while Ruby smiled at Sakura.

'Will the two of you be staying here for a while?'

'For a week, we are wrapping some negotiations with the suppliers we have here.'

'You could visit us at Beacon if you like? We are getting some time off soon due to the tournament that is going to happen in two week's time.'

'Ahh.. I heard of that one, we would like to stay if we get a chance to see Shirou fight again – but we need to head to the next region to check on some supply issues... It's a pity.'

Rin gave a sad smile in reply while Ruby seemed sad as well.

'But you could join us in training as well if you like, I think Weiss and Yang would like that.'

The Tohsaka Sisters were not huntresses, but they had their own training and were good in their own right. Rin's particular style focused on a combination of mixed martial arts that was not too different from what Yang practised with the usage of Dust crystals to attack, again not too dissimilar to what Weiss uses.

Sakura on the other hand focused solely on the usage of her semblance and aura but she was unwilling or unable to explain how it worked. Suffice to say that it was powerful enough to protect her and Rin from harm as she had activated it in the incident that had left her without family members. If not for her unlocking her semblance, the two of them would be dead – and that shows how powerful the semblance was if it was able to save the pair from the fate of their parents single-handedly.

'Well... we don't mind visiting a little if we have the time.'

Rin answered for the two of them and Ruby smiled at the two of them before the Tohsaka sisters excused themselves to go to Shirou's side. The two girls from Team RWBY and SNPR fought hard not to smile at how Sakura latched on to Shirou's hands while Rin hesitated for a brief moment before taking grabbing his hand, only to just grip hold of his fingers.

'The two of them really like Shirou, don't they?'

Pyrrha started when Ruby remarked and the redhead nodded to her fellow redhead, uncertain as to what point she was trying to make.

'I'm glad I met them, I understood Shirou a lot better now, didn't you?'

'Of course I did! I didn't know that the knight of Beacon had such a past... he never seemed affected by it at all.'

'Oh, I'm sure he does... no one forgets such an event that easily. He just hides it very well.'

'Mm... maybe, eh, wait, Ruby, what do you mean?'

But Ruby had already joined her team when Pyrrha realized what she was insinuating and Pyrrha was left with her very confused, for she saw tears in Ruby's eyes as she ran off.

'Ruby?'

* * *

'So did you hear from Jaune?'

Rin asked Shirou as the two of them walked towards the hotel where the sisters were living in. Jaune Arc was Shirou's cousin, a fellow apprentice of Taiga that failed the admission test to enter Beacon. He still had a long way to go before he could meet the standards of Taiga to take the test again.

'Not really, Taiga is really working him hard...'

'Well serves that slacker alright, if he'd just train instead of trying to hit on every girl that he saw.'

'Rin, you shouldn't talk about Jaune like that...'

'Oh please, you know that guy's pathetic, he's such a Momma's boy too, if he was a bit mature and a bit less chauvinistic, he might be tolerable.'

Rin scoffed angrily while Shirou just chuckled awkwardly, he didn't know Rin hated Jaune so much.

'Jaune tried to hit on Rin recently...'

Ah, that explains it, Jaune has never been the most tactful individual in the world.

'So... what did Jaune call Rin?'

'My Twin-Tailed Princess.'

Sakura was unable to stop herself from snickering at the nickname that Jaune used to try and pick up Rin, while Shirou tried and failed to hold back his own laughter while Rin flushed redder than a tomato at being reminded of that name.

'S-Stop, stop, s-stupid Sakura! Why did you tell Shirou that?!'

'T-Twin-tailed.. -p-rincess-'

Shirou couldn't stop laughing while Sakura had to clamp her mouth shut with the help of a handkerchief as Rin glowered at the two of them.

'S-Stupid, it's Jaune's fault.. I'm going to murder him the next time I meet him... Oh, what about the nickname that he gave _you, _Sakura.'

Sakura looked surprised at Rin leering mischievously at her but the younger of the sisters didn't seem too upset as she repeated that name to Shirou.

'Spring Flower Princess.'

'Spring Flower Princess... oh, after your name? It, isn't that bad...'

'Isn't it? I am kind of flattered that he understood what I was named after.'

Sakura gave Rin a superior look that made Rin a little angrier before she just sighed and threw her hands up in surrender.

'Alright, fine whatever...''

As the two started to settle down into a comfortable silence while walking towards the hotel, the two sisters blinked in surprise when Shirou cleared his throat.

'Could I ask you something, Rin, Sakura?'

'Shirou? Sure... …'

Rin was surprised at the sudden request, but even more so at the serious look that Shirou had and she swallowed nervously as he leaned closer to whisper to the two of them.

'I want to know more about the two of you.'

'E-Ehh.. w-well you know us the longest, Shirou... what more do you want to know, Shirou?'

**'Ohhh that's being direct of you, darling~ I'm rooting for you!'**

Shirou ignored Crocea Mors' words before he took a deep breath.

'I want to know more, more about you, about your family... and your history. There's something I just need to know, please.'


End file.
